


Inamorato

by LadySlytherin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Explicit Language, First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Rating: NC17, Slash, Tragedy, Voyeurism, WIP, creature!Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-22
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-16 19:38:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 63,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySlytherin/pseuds/LadySlytherin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is in response to DeadbeatAngel's "Strange Creature Challenge". Harry is a Peri...what will that mean for him? What will it mean for everyone else? Some of the tags are just in case.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue - "Coming Into...Huh?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeadBeatAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=DeadBeatAngel).



> ** _I AM WARNING EVERYONE UP FRONT. THIS IS BEING POSTED WITH ALL OF THE ORIGINAL AUTHOR'S NOTES. THIS MEANS THAT THERE WILL BE "CHALLENGES" AND QUESTIONS AND OCCASIONALLY DEMANDS FOR A SET NUMBER OF REVIEWS BEFORE THE NEXT POST AND COMMENTS ABOUT WHAT CHAPTER I'M CURRENTLY WRITING. I ADVISE YOU TO SIMPLY IGNORE ALL OF THIS STUFF AND SIMPLY READ THE A/N'S WITH THE INTENTION OF GLEANING PERTINENT INFORMATION ABOUT THE STORY ITSELF. I DO APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE BUT I'M FEELING TOO LAZY TO GO AROUND MESSING WITH THE A/N'S AND CUTTING OUT THE STUFF THAT DOESN'T MATTER ANYMORE. <3 _ **
> 
> ~ Lady S.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is in response to DeadbeatAngel's challenge for a unique Creature!fic. Sooo...I'm going about as unique as I can. I'm taking a bit of liberty, however, with the Creature I intend to use. I apologize to anyone who knows of this particular member of the Fey...and especially to anyone Persian...I know I'm bastardizing a part of your folklore, but I need to in order to make the story work. (Hey, JKR bastardized the Vila of the Balkan States; turning her into the "Veela" of the HP world...it's allowed!) The Fey in question is called a "Peri" and, unlike in traditional folklore, my version is not bound to its "skin" (or in this case, feathers, lol), despite the fact that it's rather like a Selkie in that fashion. Traditionally, at least. Sorry! I'm taking more to the Islamic view of the Peris...in which they are akin to Fallen Angels...although not entirely the same, as they are still like the original Peris in that they...well, I won't say too much more about them here. You'll see soon enough!
> 
> Oh...and, I'm not fond of HBP...so, in my stories, you can pretty much generally disregard anything after book 5. Just a little FYI!!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this, DBA!!! And, of course, all my other readers! Sorry if it's weird at first...it'll be explained eventually! Please review...I love reading them!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

A big brown barn owl - a Hogwarts school owl, to be precise - tapping on Harry's window woke him up on the morning of July 30, 1997. He hurriedly opened the window, not wanting to wake his Uncle. Although, in a worst case scenario, he'd be locked up with no food for a single day. Tomorrow he would be 17 and legally an adult in the eyes of the Wizarding World. He'd be able to do magic outside of school, so any punishment meted out wouldn't last long. Still, the summer was being mostly uneventful in terms of family drama, so why push his luck? 

The barn owl hooted indignantly at Harry to recapture his attention and pompously stuck out its leg. "Sorry." Harry apologized, taking the letter. "Do you need a reply?" The owl fluffed its feathers and spread its wings, taking off out the window, which Harry assumed (correctly) meant no. 

Harry looked at the envelope in his hands and frowned. It was a bit early in the summer for his Hogwarts letter...normally he'd find it waiting at the Burrow or Grimmauld Place upon his arrival in August. Also, it wasn't as heavy as his usual letter. He turned it over and noted that the seal was an ornate "AD", not the Hogwarts crest. Ah...that explained it. This was a personal letter from Dumbledore, not an official one from the school. Harry smiled slightly, thinking the man was surely going to be wishing him a happy birthday and perhaps telling him when, exactly, to expect his "rescuers" to arrive to take him to Grimmauld Place. Hopefully, it would be soon. 

Harry carefully broke the wax seal on the envelope and removed the single folded sheet of parchment from within. He opened it and began to read the thin, spidery writing of the Headmaster: 

_My Dear Harry,_

_I hope this letter finds you well. I write to you because it is soon to be your 17th birthday and you are, as of yet, unaware of some things about our world. When you turn seventeen, you not only become an adult in the eyes of the Ministry, you will also come into your inheritance. Upon reaching your majority, you will inherit the Potter vault, the Black vault, and Sirius's personal vault, as well as your summer abode. The vault you have had access to until now was merely one your parents left in trust to you, up until this point, should anything untoward occur to them before you were of age. It, of course, remains yours._

_You will also come into any possible magical inheritance that may be in your blood. There are several in your father's family, most of which have lain dormant for years and will likely not awaken now. Still, it is best to be prepared for anything. Should you notice any changes in your appearance, appetite, power, or anything else that seems at all unusual, please document it so that we might check into it further upon your arrival at your summer abode. I hope to see you in a few short days. Oh, and happy birthday, Harry._

_Sincerely,  
Albus Dumbledore_

 

 _'Huh.'_ Harry thought, frowning at the paper. He had more money? Well, that was good as he'd nearly run through everything in the vault. Although, he supposed that was the point. The vault was intended to get him through his first six years at Hogwarts...and it had. Still, probably best not to let Ron know. He'd spazzed the first time he'd seen the OTHER vault...finding out there were three more probably wouldn't go over fantastically well or anything. He'd have to find out from the goblins if there was a way to get an accurate count of the vaults...without having to do it personally. He didn't relish the idea of counting that many coins. 

He frowned a bit harder at the thought of a magical inheritance. What was that? Like, a power boost or something? Or did it refer to things like Veela? Harry recalled Hermione and Ginny discussing Fleur one day last year. It would seem she'd only just received her Veela gifts when she competed in the Triwizard Tournament. Because she'd only just turned 17? Dumbledore _had_ said to note any changes in appearance... 

Harry tried to imagine waking up and being suddenly pale and blonde...he couldn't help it. The idea made him laugh. No, he somehow didn't think Dumbledore meant changes _that_ drastic. Still, it was best to keep an eye on himself. And he'd be sure to test his magic throughout the day tomorrow. He grinned widely. After all, what was the point of being considered a legal adult if he didn't get to enjoy it a bit?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...um, my prologue's are notoriously short. SORRY!!! It's okay, though; I am IN LOVE with this fic, so I should have more up soon. A few side notes...I generally like to receive 10 reviews on a chapter before I post the next one. Occasionally, I'll bend that...if both myself, and those who HAVE reviewed, are enjoying it especially well. I also alert to updates. So, if you leave your e-mail with your review, you'll get a lovely e-mail letting you know as soon as I've posted more. So...please go the extra three inches to review. I love to read them, they totally make my day, and I tend to reply to the particularly perceptive or intelligent reviews! Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	2. Chapter One - "What the...? No Way!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! I have written more. All hail me! ^_^ lol...um, here you'll get some more info on Harry's new status...although not much. Just some physical characteristics. And remember, I'm tweaking the Peri's nature a bit! So, no one be offended with anything I say that's not quite right. Kay?
> 
> ~ Lady S.

The pain woke Harry up. His head felt like it was going to explode and his whole body ached. He felt over-heated, so he pulled his tee-shirt off over his head and groaned low in his throat. He felt like he'd been stabbed repeatedly in the back, and the act of removing the shirt had seemed to make the pain tearing through his body worse. With another hoarse groan, Harry laid down on his stomach, hoping to ease some of the discomfort; it helped a little. His head and body still ached though, and he couldn't ignore the fact that it still felt like he'd been stabbed in the back. Just as he made the decision to grab his wand from the small desk next to his bed, he felt like his body was struck by lightning. 

A high, keening sound left his mouth; for one, long moment he worried that he would wake up his relatives. In the next moment, a sonic-boom type effect hit the room. Magic seemed to emanate from Harry in a long, slow roll...then, it was sucked back into his body, along with magic from the ether that surrounds the world. (Not that Harry knew that, of course...but it _is_ what happened.) Harry's eyes rolled back in his head and he was sucked into darkness. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

Harry groaned. His head felt like it was stuffed full of cotton. He opened one eye and noticed there was no light. It was after sunset? How was that possible? He recalled vaguely waking up earlier, and it had been light. Surely he hadn't been asleep the whole day? 

He moved slowly, attempting to assess his body. He ached slightly, but it wasn't _too_ bad. He'd felt worse after doing yard work all day for the Dursleys. He'd also felt worse after Quidditch. He pushed himself up onto his forearms, intending to get up very carefully. As he lifted his upper body up, something brushed against the back of his head. With a frown Harry turned his head to look over his shoulder, curious as to what was above him. 

"Holy shit!" He half-shouted. Feathers. White feathers...as long as his hand. And the feathers were attached to..."Holy shit!" Harry repeated in a whisper. 

Very cautiously, Harry pulled his legs up under him so that he was on his bed on his hands and knees. Then, even more cautiously (if that was even possible) he scooted himself backwards towards the bottom of the bed. When his feet slipped over the edge of the mattress, he lowered himself back onto his stomach and stretched his legs out until his feet touched the floor. Then, in a sort of _very_ awkward, unusual push-up like maneuver, he pushed himself straight back and up into a standing position. 

He cautiously opened the door to the bedroom and peered out into the hallway. No lights were on that he could see...and he could hear both Dudley and Uncle Vernon snoring from their rooms. He opened the door all the way and tip-toed carefully down the hallway to the bathroom. He then opened that door as silently as possible, went in, and shut it carefully behind him with a quiet click. He flipped the switch on the wall, turning on the florescent lights and stared, eyes wide, at his reflection in the mirror. 

"Okay..." He whispered. "Definitely noting the changes in my appearance..." 

His eyes, once a bright emerald green, were now...well, they were still MOSTLY a bright, emerald green. Surrounding the green, however, was a ring of black. And surrounding his pupil, before the green, was a ring of...Harry leaned closer to the mirror, attempting to identify the color. It was a shimmering, almost liquid-looking gold. Weird. His hair was a bit longer than he remembered it being. True, Mrs. Weasley had teased him when they'd gotten off the train that he'd needed a trim and offered to do it when he went to Grimmauld Place later in the summer...but it certainly hadn't been brushing his shoulders. 

It was also sitting differently. Instead of falling haphazardly everywhere, it was falling straight back. Literally...it was pushed back from his face as though styled, in a leonine fashion, then it fell in a smooth, sleek ripple down to his shoulders. It had always been black, obviously...but now it had a sort of golden-sheen to it when he moved his head from side to side. And it was definitely both thicker and shinier than he recalled it being. He seemed to be about the same height...still a diminutive (for a boy) 5'7". He blamed the Dursleys for starving him as a child. 

He was still thin, with a body toned from Quidditch. He still had the same golden skin he always had, although it did seem to have a faint shimmer to it. Rather the same way his hair did. Odd...but not something he couldn't learn to live with; it certainly wasn't any worse than his...Harry's eyes widened. He ran his fingertips over his forehead. Smooth. His scar was _GONE_! Not faint, or hard to see on his new shimmery skin...but _GONE_! Completely! 

"Well fuck sticks." Harry said in a stunned voice. "This is fucking weird." He shook his head. Honestly, and he'd thought the biggest change to his appearance was his back...apparently not. 

Harry decided not to worry about the scar right that second and instead tipped his head to the side, contemplating the other huge difference. The one he wasn't sure he could get used to. Huge, white, feathered wings. The tops rounded just a bit above his head and the bottom tips stopped about mid-calf, or so it seemed when Harry shifted one foot back to try and check. They looked to have a wingspan of about ten feet if he were to spread them. If he _could_ spread them. Harry concentrated hard and, sure enough, his wings rippled and started to open. Terrified of bumping into something in the small bathroom, Harry concentrated of folding them down again and they obeyed. That was a relief at least. 

Wings. Did they function? Harry tried to imagine flying around like a giant bird. They certainly _looked_ big enough to support his weight, but Harry decided he'd wait to try it until he was sure he wouldn't plummet to his death. He turned his back to the mirror and peered over his shoulder. Then, with an annoyed sound, he focused on extending his right wing _just_ enough so that he could see the mirror over his shoulder. The wings emerged from his skin along the inside edges of his shoulder blades. The skin on his shoulder blades, just in a small circle surrounding the wing-joints, was covered in what appeared to be small, white feathers. They looked soft and fluffy, unlike the large, sleek feathers that covered the wings themselves. Interesting. 

Harry sighed as he flipped off the light and quietly went back to his room. As he laid down on his stomach on the bed, it occurred to him that he should probably be freaking out. Or, at the very least, anxiously writing a letter to everyone he could think of. What was the point, though? If something strange...even stranger than normal...could _possibly_ happen, it would happen to _him_ and he knew it. And besides, Dumbledore's letter had said he'd see him in a few days, so he would have answers soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...yay! Chapter One is done! I really like the way this is coming along. ^_^ I hope you're all enjoying it, and please remember to review! I alert to updates, so please leave your e-mail! Signing in does NOT give me access to your e-mail...you MUST put it in the spot on the review form. Remember...10 reviews is a sure-fire way to get me to post the next chapter! So pretty, pretty please...go the extra three inches! They mean the world to me!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	3. Chapter Two - Reactions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really am fond of this particular story. Now, when I'm fond of a story, I write it. Constantly. Every second I have. Which means, updates are hinging on your reviews, not my writing. So pretty please go the extra three inches to review! 
> 
> Also, this chapter is for Ipnightmare, who reviewed within an hour of me posting Chapter One and sending out my e-mail alert to the update. Thanks for being so interested in my story!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Harry awoke the next morning to muffled shouts. Ah...his entourage had arrived to retrieve him. Nothing but a large group of wizards and witches - or Harry using magic in some way - could produce that particular tone from Uncle Vernon. Harry cautiously got off the bed in much the same way he had the previous night. He knew someone would come up to retrieve him personally and to help him move his things. He figured he had a few minutes at best, depending on how long the screaming had been going on for before it woke him up, so he started grabbing his few scattered possessions from around the room and shoving them into his trunk. 

Hedwig hooted softly when Petunia shrieked something unintelligible and Harry grinned. "I know, girl. Don't worry; they're here to take us home." Hedwig hooted again and seemed to preen a bit at that and Harry's grin widened. "Glad to know you approve of us leaving." 

Harry finished packing everything he owned and paused, briefly considering using the invisibility cloak to hide his wings until reaching the safety of Grimmauld Place. Before he had a chance to dig it out of his trunk, however, there was a knock on the door. Harry hesitated for a split second, then said. "Come in. But brace yourself...I look different." 

He heard Tonks' melodious laugh as the doorknob turned. "All grown up now that you're 17, Ha..." She trailed off as the door swung wide, revealing him and his new...appearance. "Well Merlin, Harry...you weren't taking the mickey after all, were you?" 

Harry grinned sheepishly and his cheeks flushed a bit. "Yeah, no. Sorry about not wearing a shirt. I couldn't quite figure out how to get one on..." 

"Tonks! Harry!" Remus's voice carried up the stairs. "We've more than overstayed our welcome! Come on!" 

Tonks growled and Harry bit back a grin. "Remmy!" She shouted back, sounding annoyed. "I love you dearly, but you need to stop being so bossy and get up here to help me!" 

There were some murmurs from below, then the sound of several pairs of feet climbing the stairs. "Really, Tonks." Remus's voice was teasing. "You're an Auror...what could you possibly need help...with..." 

"Hi, Remus." Harry was still a bit pink in the face and his voice was apologetic as he greeted them. "Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, Moody..." He smiled sheepishly. "Having some issues getting a shirt on. Any chance one of you knows a spell or something to help?" 

Remus nudged Tonks aside and stepped closer to Harry. "Harry, did this happen yesterday?" He reached out a hand and lightly touched one of Harry's wings. 

His wings instantly flared outwards and Harry winced when the one Remus wasn't touching almost knocked Tonks over. "I'm sorry!" Harry apologized, bringing them close to his body again. "I don't have great control over them yet. And yeah, I went to sleep the day before yesterday, woke up briefly on the morning of my birthday in a lot of pain, and then woke up again in the middle of the night last night to find I'd...changed." 

"S'alright, Harry." Tonks smiled. "Can't expect you to get the hang of something so...large...right away." She tipped her head to the side. "I just noticed," She continued, peering closely at his face. "Your eyes are so different. The wings distracted me at first." 

Remus circled Harry, taking in all of the changes in his almost-godson. "I've never seen anything like you, Harry. Not in all my years of travel." He peered at Harry's eyes intently. "That gold ring around your pupil looks vaguely familiar, though." He tipped his head to the side. "Actually, so does the sheen of your hair. I think I remember seeing someone once whose hair shone like that...although theirs was tinted green, not gold." He nodded his head at Harry's wings. "Are those the biggest change?" 

"Nope." Harry replied with a grin. "I'm surprised none of you noticed." His grin widened when they all began to stare at him more intently. "I bet Ron and Hermione notice it before the wings." After a long, expectant pause, Harry finally gave in and said. "My scar!" 

When everyone's eyes snapped to his forehead, he laughed. "It's gone!" Moody growled. "That scar should have marked you for your entire life, Potter. It can't be gone." 

"And yet," Remus intoned softly. "It is. Quite obviously, now that it's been pointed out." He took a moment to ponder this, then said briskly. "Well, obviously we're all out of our depths on this one. Shall we adjourn to the house and see what Albus has to say?" 

After some murmurs of agreement (and a temporary disillusionment charm on his wings), Harry and his things were led downstairs, where they then proceeded to take the Floo to Grimmauld Place. A special, restricted channel had once again been opened, this time only between the two houses and only for an hour. Still, the Dursleys were less than thrilled, though smart enough to say nothing. 

Harry stepped (oh alright, half-fell) out of the fireplace and into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place. Tonks followed with his things, then the others walked through the doorway. They'd Apparated instead. The second his feet touched the floor of the kitchen, his wings reappeared. Disillusionment charms didn't work inside the house. A precaution Moody had insisted on, and one which Harry was mildly uncertain about right at this moment, because he was still shirtless and his wings were still, um...very noticeable. 

Hermione and Ron burst into the kitchen. "Harry!" Hermione shrieked happily, hugging him tightly. She pulled back to smile at him, and her jaw just about hit the floor. 

She opened her mouth to say something and Ron hollered. "Oy, mate, your scar! It's gone!" 

Hermione nodded vigorously. "I was just about to say that." She peered closely at Harry's face, still standing in the circle of his arms. "Come look at his eyes, Ron. They're _sooo_ odd." 

Ron walked over and peered over Hermione's shoulder at Harry's eyes. "You're right, 'Mione." He stated, nodding his head for emphasis. "Did you see his hair? It's gotten longer and the color's off a bit." 

Hermione stepped back out of the hug and examined Harry from the top of his head, to his toes. "You're right. His hair and skin have both changed color slightly. And would you look at those wings!" There was a note of awe in her voice. 

Ron tipped his head to the side. "Yeah, they're definitely different." He grinned at Harry. "So, how was your summer, Harry? Relatives treat you alright?" 

And in that moment, Harry loved both of his friends more than anything else in the world. He laughed. "Yeah, Ron, they were okay. They mostly ignored me, so it wasn't too bad. Although," He added, stretching his wings a bit. "Sprouting _these_ was a bit painful." 

He grinned at Remus and the others who were staring, dumbstruck, at them. "I told you all these two would notice the missing scar before the wings." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and his friends had a few hours in which to catch up on how their summers had gone before Albus Dumbledore arrived and sent for Harry. "Come on guys." 

"Harry, wait!" Quickly, Hermione cast a simple charm and a shirt appeared on Harry, with openings around his wing-joints so he was clothed at last. "I'll teach it to you later." She said, in response to his grateful look. 

The three of them headed down to the parlor and when they entered, Harry frowned. "Come!" Dumbledore gestured to the sofa and chairs across from where he was sitting. "Let's talk." Ron and Hermione sat on the sofa, while Harry stood. "Is everything okay Harry?" 

"Um..." Harry gestured vaguely towards his wings. "They make it a bit difficult to sit, is all." 

"Ah." Dumbledore nodded sagely, then pulled out his wand and conjured a high ottoman, which Harry gratefully sat on, letting his wings hang down the back edge of it. "There. Much better." 

"Thanks." Harry grinned. "Sooo...what kind of freakish thing am I now?" Harry tipped his head to the side as the Headmaster studied him. "I hope it's something cool. I don't want to be a lame creature." 

Ron snorted and Hermione muffled a giggle with her hand. Albus' eyes twinkled merrily behind his glasses. "Harry, my boy, with wings like that I'm sure you're a magnificent creature." He looked thoughtful. "Although, to be honest, it must either be very rare or quite foreign to Britain, for I've no idea what you are at all." He beamed at them all. "Ah, well. At least we have young Hermione to assist us in researching what you are!" 

Harry sighed, fearing this would happen when neither Remus nor Hermione had had any idea what he was. "Okay, so where do we start looking to figure out what I am?" 

Albus handed Harry a small, black book with the Potter's crest on it. "This details your family's lineage. Whatever you are, it should be somewhere in that book." 

"Thanks." Harry replied, passing the book instantly to Hermione, who accepted it as though it were a treasure she couldn't wait to explore. "Is there anything I can do to help narrow the search down?" 

Hermione nodded. "Oh yes, Harry. I'll need a list of all the changes to you physically, and anything else you notice that's different. Foods you suddenly crave, or can't stand. Differences in your magic. New gifts. And any allergies you develop. Okay?" 

"Of course, 'Mione." He smiled weakly. "I'm gonna go lie down, okay? I feel kind of peaky." Harry stood up and left without waiting for a reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We're getting closer to revealing some interesting truths about Harry's new self! Soon, I promise. I just can't help drawing it out a bit. Makes things more interesting. If anyone can correctly guess what Harry eats/feeds on now, I'll give you a special prize! ^_~ Please go the extra three inches to review! I love reading them and they truly make my day! Also, leave your e-mail and I'll add to my mailing list, where I alert to updates. Remember, 10 reviews until I post the next chapter!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	4. Chapter Three - "You Smell AMAZING..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we should get a little bit more into the Peri's nature. Or, at least, my bastardized version of it. I'll do my best to explain the things I've changed. Also, please go the three inches to review! I adore this story and am quite enjoying writing it for you. Reviews let me know that my efforts are appreciated, and that you want more. I read them all and I often respond to questions. So pretty, pretty please, make my day and leave me something! 
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to Kiba, who reviewed chapter two less than twenty minutes after I posted it. Glad you enjoyed it; hope you like this next chapter, too!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Harry woke up around dinner time feeling a bit hazy. He shimmied himself off the side of the bed, already getting used to the unusual way he had to get up. He stretched, standing on his toes and raising his arms over his head, arching his back. His wings spread out and Harry was grateful the rooms at Grimmauld Place were large, because his wingspan was impressive. He found it a unique sensation, feeling the muscles in his wings stretching and then relaxing again as he folded them back down. He'd have to borrow one of the unused rooms on the floor above his and try to figure out just how much control he had over his new appendages. He made a mental note to inform Hermione - she'd most likely want to be there. 

He strolled out of his room, not bothering to put on shoes. Honestly, the thought didn't occur to him. He went slowly down the stairs, trying to remember the last time he ate. It was before his birthday, so two days ago. And yet, he wasn't hungry. Weak, yes. A bit fuzzy, yes. Almost dizzy, yes. Hungry? Nope. Not at all. "Probably don't eat food." He muttered under his breath, wondering all the while what he _DID_ eat. 

He stepped into the kitchen and the most _AMAZING_ smell reached his nose. It made his mouth water. He closed his eyes and followed it, grunting in surprise when he bumped into a slight frame. He opened his eyes and frowned down at the petite blonde woman in front of him. "Sorry, Fleur." He grinned, embarrassed. "Um...something smells really good and I'm just trying to find out what. It's seems like something good to eat." 

Fleur tipped her head to the side. "And your nose led you to me? How odd!" She laughed, light and airy. "I'm wearing perfume...it's quite expensive, but I don't think it's a food-type smell." She shrugged and held out her hand. "Smell my wrist. Is that it?" 

"Um..." Harry sighed, resigned to being a freak of nature, and leaned down to sniff tentatively at Fleur's wrist. He moaned and felt less weak. "Merlin, yes...that's what I smelled." 

Bill frowned as he walked into the room to find Harry with his face against his fiancé’s wrist. "Um, Harry, I love you like a brother...but that's my girl you're all over." 

Harry's eyes snapped around to Bill and he flushed. "I'm sorry, Bill. It's her perfume." His voice was apologetic. "It smells delicious." 

"Here." Fleur pressed a small vial into his hand. "I don't imagine it tastes good, but if you wish to taste it, I have no objection." Her pretty eyes sparkled as she smiled. "I understand the pull of your instincts better than most." 

"Thanks." Harry smiled back at her and unstoppered the vial of perfume. 

He brought it up to his face and inhaled the scent. It was spicy and exotic, but it was also sweet. It made him feel less-weak, less-dizzy...more clear-headed. He debated for a moment, but honestly had no desire to taste the amber-colored liquid in the vial. He simply wanted to surround himself in the scent...bathe in it. Odd...yet infinitely less odd than wanting to ingest perfume, for which Harry was grateful. 

He glanced at Fleur and said nervously. "Um...I don't think I want to eat it. I just want to smell it." He smiled sheepishly. "If I were to put this into a tub of water, could I bathe in it? Would the water smell like it?" 

Fleur nodded, her blonde hair shimmering as she did so. "Oh yes. That's what I do. A few drops in a tub of hot water and when you're done with your bath, you'll carry the scent around like a little cloud all day." She tipped her head to the side again. "I thought you said it smelled like food, though." 

"I did." Harry shrugged. "I don't get it either. I haven't eaten in two days, but I'm not hungry. And the only thing that's made my mouth water is this perfume. And..." He added. "I was feeling kind of weak and dizzy a few minutes ago, but now I feel just fine." 

Hermione, who'd been watching and listening intently from the table, said. "Fleur, Veela can feed off of moonlight, can't they? I mean, they eat regular food of course, but they can soak in the moonlight through their skin and it energizes them, right?" 

"Indeed, it does." Fleur nodded her head vigorously. "I sometimes do it myself, during the full moon, when the light seems to call to me. It makes me glow afterwards." 

"Huh." Harry sighed, realizing the connection Hermione was making. "So Veela feed on moonlight and whatever I am feed on...what? Smell?" 

Hermione bit her lip, thinking hard. "I'd imagine it's more than smell. It's probably a particular _type_ of smell, so we'll have to run some tests to see what kind works best. But, I'd imagine if you wanted to, you could eat regular food." She gestured to the wide-array of choices on the table. "See anything that looks good?" 

Harry's eyes skimmed over the table and landed on a bowl of plump raspberries. "Those." He said, pointing. "Which is weird, because I'm not fond of raspberries normally. But they look good." He kept scanning the table and as his gaze passed over the roast, and then over some chicken, he felt vaguely nauseous. "Um...meat seems to be a no. The thought of eating it makes me feel kind of sick." 

Hermione nodded and Harry could almost see her mentally filing the information away. "Alright. We'll assume, then, that berries are good...and that you're probably a vegetarian. We'll have to test different plants and fruits and things to see what other kinds you like and what you don't." 

"Yay." Harry replied unenthusiastically as he sat on the backless-bench beside Hermione. "I'm a giant lab rat." Hermione giggled and Harry sighed, not annoyed in the least, but simply resigned. What had he expected?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w00t! See? You're learning more about Harry! I know, I know...that wasn't very long and it didn't tell you very much at all. But I'll post another chapter soon! I'm writing them really quickly. I just need the ten reviews. So really, it's up to you guys how quickly I update again. ^_^ Please go the extra three inches to review. I love reading them and they encourage me to write and post more quickly. Thanks so much and remember, I alert to updates. Leave your e-mail with your review and I'll let you know when I've posted more. And signing in doesn't give me access to your e-mail...it MUST be in your review form! Thank you for reading and I hope you're enjoying it so far!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	5. Chapter Four - Seal Skin and Feathers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...heh heh heh. I know...my chapter name has a point, I swear! This one should give you a bit more info about Harry, but considering I said that about the last one, too, I make _NO_ promises! I have plotbunnies, you see...and they tend to run away. At which point I am left either standing there, doing nothing, or I have to chase them down with a net. I am then led on a merry chase, where all kinds of crazy things befall my plot and the poor Harry Potter cast...and when I finally catch up, I'm usually about as lost and confused as my readers. So please, bear with me!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

"This doesn't make any sense!" Hermione glared at Harry, as though it were his fault. "None of these creatures make any sense!" 

Harry sighed. "Look, 'Mione, Dumbledore said it's in there, so it has to be. Let's just go through each of them and see where that gets us." He moved to sit on the arm of the overstuffed armchair Hermione was in. "Okay?" 

Hermione made a face up at him. "I did that! You're obviously not a Sidhe (pronounced "Shee"), because they usually have red hair. And they don't have wings. And you aren't a Gwragedd Annwn (grageth anoon), because they're water fairies, so they don't have wings. The same goes for the Rusalki..." She sighed and flipped through a few pages, before pointing to something. "See? This is the only creature I can't identify. It's called a Peri." 

"See?" Harry smiled. "That must be what I am, then." Hermione, however, was shaking her head. "What? Why can't I be one of those; I thought you didn't know anything about them?" 

"I don't, Harry." The older girl looked at him in annoyance. "Except for the one thing the book says about them. It says, "Persian cousin of a Selkie." so you can't be one." 

Ron nodded from across the room. "She's right, mate. Selkies are seals who can shed their skin and become human." He turned around on his chair to stare at them. "They can also occasionally be horses, according to some of the stories I remember from when I was a kid. But they're still a water spirit; no wings." 

Harry shrugged. "Maybe the Persian kind are different. Maybe they're air spirits, not water ones." He frowned for a minute, thinking. "The horse-Selkies. They're black, right?" He was struggling to remember something from his childhood...a story he'd heard once. 

"No, they're actually green." Hermione replied absently, flipping through the little book again, just in case she'd missed something. "They're just so dark they appear black. The seal skins are the same way." 

"Remus said my hair reminded him of a creature he'd seen once." Harry said softly. "Only instead of being tinted gold, the creature's hair was tinted green. A Selkie?" 

That made Hermione stop reading. She picked her head up and her eyes lost focus...she was considering. "Selkies shed their skin and if a human steals it, the Selkie is bound to them. If they find their skin again, they leave." She turned to look at Harry intently. "The child of a Selkie and a human has webbed feet and hands. They're neither one nor the other; they are a literal hybrid of the two. If these 'Peris' are the air version, then they'd be birds who can shed their feathers and as a hybrid..." 

"I might have feathered wings?" Harry grinned. " _See_? Now we just have to try to find something more on these Peris and see if we're right." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

 

"A Peri?" Remus nodded, frowning. "The name sounds vaguely familiar. Let me check around; see if I can't find out something about them." 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

It had been three weeks since Harry had arrived at Grimmauld Place, sporting a pair of brand new wings. It had been two weeks since they'd begun to suspect Harry was a Peri. It was a week until he would be boarding the train to return to Hogwarts. He, Ron, and Hermione were in an unused room on the fourth floor of Grimmauld Place. Remus had brought Hermione a huge book on Persian creatures the night before and, equipped with said book, she was determined to see if Harry was in fact a Peri. So there was poor Harry, wearing nothing but a pair of dark blue boxers, wings twitching in agitation, waiting for her to get on with it. 

"Hmmmm..." Hermione set the book on the only table in the room and walked the two feet to Harry's side. "Well, full-blooded Peris can turn into white doves, but half-breeds and less are usually completely human in appearance. A few, however, have been noted to have beautiful white wings, similar to the "feathered garments" the true Peri wears while in human form. It's by stealing the feathered garment that a human can take a Peri spouse." 

Harry nodded. "We were right about them being the air-cousins of the Selkie, then." He tilted his head to the side. "So the wings match, but what about the rest?" 

Hermione moved back towards the book and flipped a page. "Well," She said in a serious voice. "Peris are known to be made of ether, so they don't eat human food. They feed instead on exotic perfumes, which also serve to repel something called a "div" (pronounced deev), which is the Peris' natural enemy." She glanced at Harry, who nodded. "Hybrids, however, have been known to eat human food." 

"Is there any specifics on what kinds of foods they eat?" Harry asked, curious. He'd been leaning towards nuts, berries, and breads...but was there something else he could - or should - be eating? 

"Um...no, no specifics. But," She added. "Since we know they're shape-shifters, with birds as their base form, I'd say the nuts, berries, and bread you've been eating make perfect sense." She looked at him knowingly. "So does the not-liking-meat thing. Doves aren't raptors...they're far less carnivorous than some birds." 

"As long as I don't start eating bugs, I'm pretty sure I can handle that." Harry replied, grinning at Hermione. 

Ron snorted from his seat in the corner. "Yeah, well, if you start eating bugs, you're on your own, mate. I am _NOT_ hunting worms for you." 

Harry sighed as though suffering greatly. "Some friend you are." Harry replied sadly. "What kind of friend won't even hunt worms for me to eat?" 

"The good kind." Ron replied, earning laughter from the other two-thirds of the Gryffindor Trio. He added in an amused tone, as an afterthought. "I bet if you told the Slytherins that if they brought you worms, you'd eat them, that they'd go dig them up for you."

Harry made a face as Hermione giggled, still reading the book. "Um, thanks Ron, but if worms alone are a gross thought, the thought of Slytherin-gathered worms is just more-so." 

"Anyway..." Hermione cut in, stopping what surely would have proved to be a long, and very insane, conversation about worms and Slytherins. "That's pretty much most of what it says about Peris. They...well, after Islam took over Persia, people began to liken the Peri to a fallen angel, rather than a fairy. And, despite the fact that their biggest enemies, the div, are evil, Peri's are known to be both benevolent at times, and wicked at others. More often than not, they were originally thought to be Dark Creatures, though the Islamic people believe them to be good, but mischievous." 

"Um..." Ron broke into the awkward silence that followed Hermione's recitation. "So you're saying that Harry's a _Dark_ creature?" 

Hermione shrugged. "Not necessarily. Some of it may just be that humans don't understand the Peri's nature. The horse-Selkies don't shed their skin - it's by stealing their bridle that they're bound to their human form. They will allow humans to climb onto their backs when they try to grab for their bridle, then they dive into the water and drown the helpless human who was foolish enough to try to ride them. It doesn't make them evil...they're just trying to protect themselves." 

She flipped through a few more pages, then explained. "It says here that when a human steals a Pureblood Peri's garments and the Peri remains with them, often bearing them children, that the human becomes obsessed with the Peri, due to their Otherworldly beauty and charm." 

"Like people do around Veela?" Harry asked cautiously. He did NOT want people mobbing him that way. 

"Not exactly." Hermione corrected. "They just become enthralled with the prospect of having the beautiful creature bound to them. So, if the Peri finds their garment and leaves, the human usually..."

When she stopped, Ron and Harry shared a concerned look. "They what?" Ron finally asked, impatient. 

Hermione looked up from the book, her face incredibly somber. "They go mad. It's referred to as "Peri-stricken" and the human descends into a state of uncontrollable grief and torment." 

"Well, sure, but..." Harry shifted uncomfortably. "I mean, I can't be bound the way a pure Peri can, so I shouldn't have anything to worry about, right?" 

Frustrated, Hermione ran her hands through her hair. "I don't know, Harry. The book doesn't say much else." She looked at him apologetically. "I'm really sorry." Then, with what she hoped was an encouraging smile, she added. "It does mention that you should be able to use your wings to fly, though." 

"Huh." Harry frowned. It was kind of weird, knowing what he was but still not knowing much about himself. Still, the fact that his wings were functional was interesting. "Good to know, I guess."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! See? I really DID tell you more this time. Honestly, that's really all the information available about the pre-Islamic Peri. Kind of annoying, but it means I get to have fun and do whatever I want with the rest of the fic; in as far as Harry goes. ^_^ Hope you all enjoyed this chapter...next one is the Hogwarts Express ride! Remember, 10 reviews gets you an update, so please go the extra three inches. And remember, put in your e-mail and I'll send you an alert every time I update!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	6. Chapter Five - "For the Love of Merlin..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah...and now, the fun begins! Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Harry sighed, staring in annoyance at the seats of the compartment on the train. "Well, this sucks." 

Hermione looked up and laughed. "Oh, Harry..." She pulled out her wand and waved it, muttering something under her breath as she did. The back three inches of the seat vanished clear to the floor, allowing Harry to - very carefully - sit down, with his wings sliding into the gap. "Better?" She asked with a smile. 

"Much, thanks." He grinned happily. "I really do love having the smartest witch ever for my friend." Hermione blushed and Ron snorted, which earned him an elbow in the ribs and a dirty look. "Don't you two have to make rounds, Miss Head Girl and Mister Prefect?" 

"Oh of course, but we've got a bit before then." Hermione smiled. "We did get here quite early, after all." 

"No shit." Ron stated, then he dodged her elbow. "I'm just kidding! Sheesh, 'Mione. Chill." 

They were right. Dumbledore had arranged for them to Portkey early onto the platform, about 10 minutes before it would be open to anyone else, so that Harry could board the train in peace. He would also be remaining on the train until everyone else had headed up to the castle, then be taking a coach all by himself. He would enter the Great Hall after the Sorting Ceremony was completed, allowing everyone time to get settled and then Albus would explain. Not that Harry thought it would stop the staring. It wouldn't. But, it would allow the First Years to have their moment without everyone being distracted by The-Winged-Boy-Who-Lived. 

About 20 minutes later, Ron and Hermione wandered out to go make sure the younger students were settling into their compartments okay and to ensure that the older students were behaving themselves. Harry closed his eyes and tried to relax, though it wasn't easy. After all, he couldn't exactly lean back against the seat. He was still very cautious about his wings, although Hermione and Remus had examined them and deemed them quite sturdy and durable. He didn't think having Poppy heal a broken wing would be in the least bit amusing. He could not, however, have been more eager to get to Hogwarts, as Dumbledore had told him that he could use the Quidditch Pitch and the grounds to practice flying with his wings. And, if he wished, he could even fly sans-broom during Quidditch. He was, honestly, eager to give it a try. 

It took another 10 minutes or so for the train to get under way, and then Harry let out a sigh of relief. So far, no one had come sticking their head into the compartment. It was the very end one, so it was usually unoccupied anyway...it's why Harry and his friends always headed straight for it. Still, he was terrified someone would poke their head in and see his wings. Of course, with his robes on (thanks to Hermione's little charm, he could now put on clothing whenever he wanted to), and with them sitting down behind the seat, they weren't very noticeable. Still, he didn't want anyone to know until they absolutely had to. He may have accepted his creature status, but having the whole school stare at him _again_ was _not_ something he was looking forward to. 

Harry was startled awake by the sound of the compartment door opening. He yawned and stretched as much as the limited space in the compartment would allow, then turned towards the door, intending to ask Ron and Hermione how their rounds had gone. His gaze locked with mercurial silver eyes and he frowned. "What?" He snapped, not caring if he was being rude. 

A sneer slid across what Harry was willing to admit was an otherwise-gorgeous face. "Trying to imitate my hair, Potter?" Malfoy's sneer deepened. "It looks better on me." 

"Since mine is natural and yours isn't," Harry pointed out calmly. "I somehow doubt that." 

Those silver eyes narrowed. "I've known you for six years, Potter. There is no way that you can attempt to say your hair falls that way _naturally_. I'm far from stupid." 

Harry chuckled darkly. "And you call yourself a Pureblood?" He asked with a sneer of his own. "I'm seventeen, you moron. I came into my magical inheritance." 

Oh, yeah. Even if Draco Malfoy noticed the wings, told the whole train, and they all came and gawked at him...it was _SOOO_ worth it for that look at Malfoy's face. His eyes and mouth were both round and wide...he looked like a fish that someone had hit in the head with a brick. _Totally_ fucking worth it. 

"Would you mind leaving now?" Harry asked coolly. "I was trying to take a nap." He was feeling kind of tired, because he hadn't wanted to suffocate Ron and Hermione by making them sit in a cloud of perfume for the majority of the ride so he hadn't fed since the day before yesterday. 

Draco narrowed those eyes again. "Don't think that just because you're some _creature_ ," He sneered the word as though it was something vaguely obscene. "That you can boss me around, Potter. I'll leave when I'm ready." He then proceeded to stare, rather rudely, at Harry, examining him from head-to-toe. 

Harry sucked in a sharp breath through his nose, furious at the way Malfoy was looking at him - like he was a horse on an auction block that he was considering bidding on. The breath he'd drawn in came out - quite unwillingly - on a low, deep moan. "Ewww, Potter." Malfoy's nose wrinkled up. "Did you just _moan_?" 

Harry's face flushed and his eyes changed - the gold ring at the center expanded, swallowing the green and the black parts of the iris. "Yes, Malfoy, I did." He purred, standing up. His wings flared slightly and Draco's eyes widened again as he took them in. "Is that a problem?" 

"What the fuck are you?" Draco whispered, taking a half-step back, away from the creature before him. 

Before he could move any further, Harry's magic reached out and grabbed him, lifting him up an inch-or-so off the floor, drawing him closer to Harry. "A Peri." Harry replied in an absent-minded sort of way. His whole being was focused on the delicious scent emanating from the blonde boy before him. 

"Merlin, what kind of cologne are you wearing?" Harry growled, leaning forward and pressing his face against Draco's neck, inhaling deeply. "You smell so good..." 

Malfoy was torn. Part of him was furious at being held captive by magic so he could be _sniffed_ , and by Harry-bloody-Potter of all people. The other part of him - the part trained from the cradle to be impressed by power - was a bit flattered that the gorgeous creature (even if it _WAS_ Potter) thought he smelled good. In the end, rather than risk alienating such a potentially-powerful creature, Draco Malfoy erred on the side of caution. For once - at least where the Gryffindor Golden Boy was concerned - he chose to be diplomatic. 

"I'm not wearing cologne. My hair styling gel, however, is made specifically for me, by Severus. He _is_ my godfather, after all." He shifted uncomfortably against the magic binding him as Harry dragged his nose up Draco's neck and buried his face in the blonde hair curling around his ears. "Um...Potter...not to sound rude or anything, but, why the _fuck_ are you sniffing me?" 

Harry growled low in his throat. "It's not your hair." He hissed, drawing back and frowning at the captive blonde. "What else could it be?" 

Draco blinked, slightly mesmerized by the swirling-gold of Harry's eyes. "Um..." He couldn't think bound up the way he was...it just wasn't possible. "If you let me down, I'll try to figure it out." 

Just as Harry lowered Draco's feet to the floor, the compartment door slid open. "Harry!" Hermione snapped. "Are you fighting with Malfoy _already_?" Harry's head snapped around, his altered eyes meeting hers, and she gasped. "What the hell happened to your eyes?" 

Draco's face turned bright red when the girl glared at him. "Honestly, Malfoy! You're Head Boy; you could at least _try_ to show some restraint!" She snapped. In her mind, his position outweighed 6 years of enmity. 

"I wasn't fighting with him!" When Ron snorted and Hermione looked skeptical, his eyes narrowed and he huffed out an angry little breath. "I wasn't! We were being snippy, like usual, and then his eyes went all weird and he tied me up with magic and he started _sniffing_ me!" Draco was quite indignant at this point. How dare they blame him for Potter's freakish behavior? 

"What?" Ron's mouth just about hit the floor. "Ew, mate...why would you sniff _Malfoy_?" He made a face. "That's just nasty!" 

For some reason, this offended Draco to the core of his being. "I beg your pardon, Weasel!" He snarled. "Potter happens to be of the opinion that I smell just fine, thank you!" 

Harry drew in a deep breath, attempting to calm himself down, only to moan again. Before he could stop himself, he grabbed the blonde boy - whose back was to him - around the waist and dragged him backwards. He buried his face against Draco's skin once again, inhaling deeply. "See?" Draco snapped, sneering haughtily. Well, as haughtily as one can when being held and sniffed by a very _STRANGE_ Harry Potter with wings. 

"It's got to be something he's wearing." Hermione said to Ron. She eyed Draco warily. "Look, Malfoy, he feeds on exotic perfumes. He can't help it. If we could just figure out what you're wearing, it would go a long way towards keeping him from doing this again." 

"You're asking _him_ for help?" Ron sounding outraged, his face going a bit red. "Let's just get Harry off the tosser and forget it ever happened!" 

"We need to know what it is." Granger might annoy the hell out of him, but Malfoy had to admire the nerve it took to stand up to an angry Ron Weasley. _He_ could do it, of course, but he was a _Malfoy_ , after all. "Just sit down and let me handle this." Ron sulkily obeyed, sitting on the seat and pouting. 

Draco rolled his eyes. "Look, Granger." He said calmly. "I'm a pureblood." Her eyes narrowed and Draco grinned a bit evilly. "I just meant that I know all about creatures and their instincts. I wouldn't even _dream_ of offending one, which is why you don't see me hexing the shit out of Potter right now." 

Ron snorted. "You couldn't if you wanted to, Ferret." 

"Stuff it, Weasel." Draco snarled. He turned his head and stared at Hermione. "I'd really rather he didn't sniff me at random times, so I'll happily help you figure it out. If you could get him to release me, I'll explain to Severus that we need to sit down together and we can schedule something for tomorrow." 

Hermione smiled gratefully. "Thank you, Malfoy." She turned and glared at Ron. "Harry and I will be happy to meet with you tomorrow to sort this out." Ron pouted further at being left out. "I'll be sure to let Professor McGonagall know what's going on, okay? And thank you again for understanding." 

Draco shook his head as much as he could with Harry Potter still nuzzling his neck and making contended, trilling sounds in his ear. "Oh I don't understand _this_ at all." He replied, gesturing vaguely to Harry. "But I understand Potter has no control over his creature side, so I'll let it go. _This_ time." 

Hermione nodded again. "Alright. Let's see if we can get him off you now..." She tapped Harry's arm and spoke to him in the same tone one uses to address a 3 year old. "Harry, dear, we're almost at the school and Malfoy needs to get back to his friends, okay? You're going to have to let go." 

Harry sighed and pulled away. "I'm not retarded, 'Mione." He told her crossly. "I didn't eat because I didn't want the scent to bug you guys in the closed compartment. I'm fine now." Sure enough, his eyes were back to being tri-colored and he released Draco without hesitation. 

"Well." Draco sneered, smoothing out his robes. "It's been weird, really, but I'm going to go now." He glared at Ron, gave Harry a funny, unreadable look, and nodded regally to Hermione. "I'll speak to Severus after the Feast and make sure you know when our meeting is." 

With that, he left the compartment. Ron and Hermione turned to stare at Harry, who blushed. "What?" He snapped, not liking the way they looked at him. "I was hungry! I couldn't help it!" He growled. "Stop looking at me like that!" 

Ron and Hermione shared a look, then shrugged. "Okay, mate." Ron said carefully. "I'm just going to pretend that whole little scene _never_ happened. Alright?" 

"Good." Harry snapped, closing his eyes. This was so _not_ going to be a good year...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh. My. Gods. I have _NO IDEA_ what just happened! *pants for breath, leaning heavily on my net* Damned plot bunnies...they're quick! Well...um...I'm not really sure where this is going, lol. I hope you liked it, though! Pretty please review for me! It's only an extra three inches... ^_^ I love reading them and remember...if you put your e-mail in the review, I have a mailing list and I send out alerts to updates! Also...NEW CHALLENGE! If anyone can guess what Harry was smelling (not the particular smell, just the object), you get a prize! And it's _NOT_ cologne...Draco wasn't lying, he wasn't wearing any. And it wasn't his hair gel...Harry's right about that. Please guess! Ten reviews for an update. Hope you liked this chapter.
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	7. Chapter Six - Feasting and Feeding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >: Okay...this _should_ be the Welcoming Feast, starting with Harry walking in and Dumbledore explaining and then...um...I've no idea. I might put the meeting in. Not sure yet. A bit at a loss as far as this goes. So much for my carefully planned plot. *glares at my plot bunnies, who try to look innocent* Anywho...I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Harry sighed. He was standing outside the doors to the Great Hall, waiting for the Sorting to be over. He heard a quiet "ping" and groaned. It was time. He pushed open the doors, his wings flaring slightly and folding back down repeatedly as he walked between the house tables to stand in front of the Head Table, a little bit to the left of where Albus Dumbledore was standing, dead-center. He smiled nervously at the Headmaster, his wings still moving restlessly. He couldn't seem to make them settle down. He turned around to stare at the rest of the school. 

They were, of course, staring back. "Students!" Dumbledore intoned jovially. "One of your fellow pupils, Harry Potter, has recently come into a magical inheritance." He beamed around at everyone, eyes twinkling. "He is now considered a Peri; a creature with needs and desires that may seem strange to us. However, as a rare creature, his rights are completely protected by Wizarding law." 

His face was stern now as he stared at each table intently, though his eyes still sparkled. "You are to treat Harry with the utmost respect, regardless of how strange or abnormal his actions might appear. They are quite normal for his species and you must be tolerant of his..." Here, Albus's voice was tinged with laughter. "Eccentricities. Do not pester him for information; respect his privacy." 

Harry smiled nervously again. He was now supposed to address everyone personally. "Um...hi." He jumped a bit, his wings flaring to almost full-span as several of the younger students yelled "hi" back. There were some gasps and Harry winced, drawing his wings back in. "Sorry. This is all a bit new to me, so if I accidentally smack someone with my wings, I'm very sorry in advance. I'm still learning to control them." 

There were understanding nods from the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Encouraged, Harry continued. "Um, I guess the only things I really think you should know...you know, to try to keep the freaking-out to a minimum...is that I can actually fly with these wings, so I'll be practicing out on the grounds as I try to get the hang of it." 

"And," He continued when the murmurs of interest had stopped. "I don't eat food." He winced as the murmuring started again, a bit louder this time. "Um...I mean, I _can_ eat food. It's just...I also feed on..." He hesitated, his face bright red, then decided it was best just to get it over with. "I feed on certain exotic perfumes. The smell of them sustains me the way food used to. So, um...if you wear an expensive or imported perfume, I apologize if I randomly sniff you." 

Face bright red by this point, Harry hurried to the Gryffindor table. He sat down beside Ron, who had saved him a seat, as Dumbledore restated that no one was to bother Harry about his heritage. "You okay?" Ron asked quietly. 

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay." He sighed. "I just really hate having everyone stare at me over shit I have absolutely no control over. You know?" 

Hermione reached around Ron and put her hand on his arm. "It's alright, Harry. As long as you do your best not to sniff _him_ in public, it'll be okay." 

Right. Because _THAT_ made him feel better. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hey, Harry." Hermione touched his shoulder lightly. "Um...we've been excused from Charms after lunch so that you and I can meet with Malfoy, Snape, McGonagall, and Dumbledore. Did you eat this morning?" 

Harry, who'd been pushing his unappetizing lunch around his plate, nodded. "Yeah, I used a few drops of the stuff Fleur gave me, but I'm running low. We'll have to see about finding something else." 

Hermione smiled and whispered. "Maybe we can find out where Malfoy gets his from. You seemed to like it better than the one Fleur uses anyway." When Harry blushed, she laughed and nudged him. "Now none of that, Harry. It's simply your nature; there's no reason to be embarrassed." 

"I'm in constant danger of sniffing random people, 'Mione." The brunette replied pointedly. "That's pretty damned embarrassing, if you ask me." 

Parvati giggled from a few seats away and batted her eyelashes at Harry. "You can sniff _me_ any time you like, Harry...I wear perfume from India. You might like it." 

Harry groaned and lowered his head to the table. "Thanks, but I'm okay." Was the muffled reply. Ron snorted, but didn't say anything. He was still annoyed at Hermione for excluding him from their meeting. 

Hermione glanced at her watch and stood up. "Well, come on Harry. We'd better head down to the dungeons or we'll be late for our meeting." 

"It's in Snape's office?" Harry asked in a resigned tone as they exited the Great Hall and headed towards the stairs leading down to the dungeons. 

"Um, no." Hermione shook her head. "It's in an unused classroom, so we've got room to go through Malfoy's trunk if necessary, to try to figure out what it is." 

"Ah." Was Harry's only reply. 

They walked through the dungeons in silence and finally entered a classroom a few doors down from the one Potions was usually held in. It was a bit dusty, but not too bad, and Harry noted the ornate black and silver trunk off to one side. Malfoy's, he assumed. Just in case. Harry looked at the chairs in the room, some of which Hermione was in the process of turning into comfy chairs for their meeting. Harry simply flared his wings out as wide as he could and hopped up onto a desk before folding them back down along his back. 

"Oh damn..." Hermione muttered. "I forgot the notebook I've been using to track what we know about you." She glanced at her watch, trying to figure out if she had time to get it. 

"Run." Harry told her with a grin. "I'll explain to Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. We won't start without you." He nodded to the door. "But hurry." 

Without another word, Hermione dashed out of the room. Harry chuckled. The door opened again and Harry watched cautiously as Draco entered. "Potter." He said softly, inclining his head slightly in Harry's direction. "A pleasure to you see you again." 

"Malfoy." Harry was about to make an equally polite comment back when the blonde walked past him and he said the first thing he thought of. "Oh it's not yet...but it will be." 

Draco turned, frowning, at that comment, intending to ask what he meant by it, but stopped when he saw what the Gryffindor was doing. Harry was perched on top of the desk, crouching down with his feet slightly apart and his hands clasping the edge between his feet. His wings flared and Draco's eyes widened as Harry pushed off from the desk and pounced on him. The air left his lungs in a whoosh as he landed on his ass with Harry on his lap. 

"Potter!" He snapped, trying to shove the smaller (but stubbornly un-budging) boy off his lap. "What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He glared up at him, only to notice that his eyes were that swirling golden color again. "Oh shit...Potter, calm down!" 

Harry grinned widely and let out a strange, cooing noise. "What fun would that be?" He leaned down and nuzzled Draco's silky smooth neck, making more bird-like noises of pleasure as he did so. "Merlin, you smell so good...why do you smell so good?" 

"Um..." Draco felt a bit dizzy. Harry was on his lap, arms around him, nuzzling his neck and whispering in his ear. The slightly shorter brunette boy was hot, his breath warm against his neck, and it was making it hard for Draco to think clearly. "I...I don't know. Isn't that why we're here?" 

"Mmmm..." Harry made a non-committal noise and, unable to help himself, ran the tip of his tongue up the length of Draco's delicious-smelling neck. "I think you're here to torment me..." He whispered, his breath warm against the damp skin he'd just licked. "No one else smells this good..." 

Draco whimpered loudly, letting his head fall back at the sensation of Harry Potter's tongue on his skin. "Merlin, Potter..." He whimpered again as Harry nuzzled behind his ear. "What are you...?” His question dissolved into a moan when Harry dipped his head down to nuzzle his collarbone. 

"Mr. Potter!" Snape's voice made Draco freeze, his body going ridged in Harry's arms. "Release Mr. Malfoy at once; this is most inappropriate!" 

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione's voice followed, causing Draco's whole face to turn red. "I thought you said you'd already eaten today!" 

Harry looked up and noticed that not only were Snape and Hermione in the room, so were Professor McGonagall and Albus Dumbledore, both of whom appeared highly amused. "Well, Harry." Dumbledore said cheerfully. "I can see Hermione was quite right about your eyes changing color around Mr. Malfoy. How very odd. Shall we sit?" 

Reluctantly, and while holding his breath to make it easier, Harry untangled himself from Draco and edged away. "Sorry, Malfoy." He muttered under his breath. 

Draco gracefully climbed to his feet and brushed off the back of his robes. "That's quite alright, Potter." He replied in a dignified voice, shooting Harry a strange look from under his lashes, before adding teasingly. "After all, everyone known I'm irresistible." Oh, if he only knew...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mwah-ha-ha-ha-ha!!! I am leaving you...a cliffhanger! Why? Because I am quite evil, that's why! ^_^ But, also, because I'm still working out what's going on and until I have it _JUST_ right, I need to drag it out a bit. Sorry; please don't hate me! I hope you all enjoyed it, though! Remember, 10 reviews until the next chapter. And remember to put your e-mail, so I can add you to my growing mailing list and you can receive alerts! Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	8. Chapter Seven - Shifting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w00t! Okay, um...I'm not entirely sure what's going to happen here, so I'm just sort of winging it. No pun intended, lol. Well, okay...maybe just a little one! ^_^ Um...please, bear with me as I try to sort out how I want things to play out, okay? Hopefully this won't suck. Enjoy! 
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Harry growled. "I don't _know_ what he smells like." Harry insisted. "It just smells good!" 

Severus Snape sneered and intoned silkily. "And that, Mr. Potter, is why you are so abysmal at potions. Smell is one of the most identifiable traits of a potion." 

"Well, at least now we know why I suck at it." Harry snapped. "Oh wait...I don't care! I just want to know why he smells the way he does!" 

Snape looked livid and Harry braced himself to lose points and get detention, when Dumbledore interrupted. "Uh-uh, Severus, his eyes are still golden, which means he's being held captive by his creature side. You must be patient." Harry had to bite back a giggle...he'd told Snape off and gotten away with it! Alright...school record! 

"Look, there's only so many things it can be." Hermione opened her notebook and looked at Draco. "We've established that you don't wear cologne and it's not the hair styling stuff Professor Snape makes for you." Harry and Draco both nodded and she continued. "Well, do you shave?" 

Draco blinked. "Um...no. There's Veela blood in my family and while it's not active in me, it does produce certain...physical characteristics in all of us. I couldn't grow a beard if I wanted to." 

"Good." Harry stated without thinking. "I like you without one." He flushed bright red and Hermione saw with interest that, the longer he sat apart from Draco, the more the gold color in his eyes receded. "I have no idea why I said that. I'm sorry." 

"Quite alright, Harry." Minerva smiled gently at him. "Everyone here understands that you cannot seem to help yourself where Mr. Malfoy is concerned. Do try not to worry about it." 

Hermione picked up her quill and drew a few quick lines through some things on her list. "So it's not shaving cream, or aftershave. What about the soap you use?" 

Draco gestured to his trunk. "I've got it in there, along with a sample of the laundry soap our elves use. Sev...Snape." He corrected himself, remembering he was in the presence of other faculty. "Um...he Flooed over and got it from my mother so we could check it." 

Severus went over to the trunk and retrieved a few items - a bar of soap, a liquid bath gel, a bottle of shampoo and one of conditioner, and a vial of a thick, greenish liquid. He handed them all to Harry. "Potter, sniff each of these and tell us which one it is." 

Harry dutifully sniffed each one. Then, just to be sure, he sniffed each one again. He sighed heavily and shook his head...nothing was ever simple for him. "Sorry, no. It's not one of these." 

"All right, then." Some more lines were drawn. "What about your mouthwash and toothpaste?" 

Harry choked on a laugh. "Um, no." When she opened her mouth to question, Harry continued. "It's his _skin_ that smells good, not his breath." 

"Are you saying my breath stinks?" Draco demanded, highly offended. 

Dumbledore held up one hand. "I'm sure that's not what Harry meant." His blue eyes twinkled. "He merely meant that the intoxicating scent that keeps pulling at him is on your skin, not your breath. Right, Harry?" 

Harry nodded. "Exactly." 

Hermione nodded and more lines were drawn on the paper and Harry sighed. Why couldn't it have just been Malfoy's soap? Then the Slytherin boy could have switched soaps and everything would have been fine. Even with the fifteen feet of space between them, Harry could smell him. His fingers itched to grab him again and his wings began to twitch. The muscles rippled without his permission and they began to move restlessly. He tried taking shallow breaths through his mouth, but it didn't seem to be helping. He felt like the smell was wrapping around him, pulling at him. 

"What about lotion?" He heard Hermione's voice, but it sounded distant and muffled, as though heard through water. "Do you use any lotions or moisturizers or anything?" 

"Not at all." Draco replied, sounding proud. "I have naturally gorgeous skin." He glanced up and froze. "Um...Professors? I think something's wrong with Potter..." He stood up, of unsure whether or not he should run. 

Harry's eyes were a fully golden color - not just the iris either. The color had swallowed the white part of his eye and all but the tiniest pinprick of the pupil. His hair appeared to have streaks of gold in it and his skin was glowing. Faintly, yes, but glowing none-the-less. His wings flared out and he got off the desk he'd been sitting on, approaching Draco gracefully. 

"Um, Harry..." Hermione tried to step between the two of them, but Snape grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him. "What are you doing?" She demanded, trying to see around the much-taller, older man. 

"Foolish girl!" Snape snarled, his eyes locked on Harry. "You've no idea what this creature is capable of. He could easily kill you!" 

Hermione gasped, offended. "He's still Harry, Professor! He'd never hurt me!" She peered around him to watch as Harry stepped close enough to Draco that he had to tip his head back to meet the slightly taller boy's eyes. "He wouldn't." She stubbornly repeated, despite the little voice in her mind saying that Harry would never look at Draco Malfoy the way he was currently doing, and yet he was. 

Harry ran a single finger down the center of Draco's chest and the blonde's robes and shirt melted away into vapor. "Um, Potter, what are you doing?" He tried to take a step back, but the chair was directly behind him. 

Harry opened his mouth, but nothing _human_ came out. Just an odd, birdlike stream of sounds. He dipped his head slightly and rested his head on Draco's shoulder, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist. "Um...seriously, Potter, I didn't understand anything you just said." 

"I don't know." Harry whispered. He peered up through his lashes at the Slytherin he couldn't seem to stop clinging to. "I was trying to make myself stay on the other side of the classroom and I felt like I was suffocating in your scent and everyone's voices sounded muffled..." He trailed off, then whispered. "And then I was over here, touching you..." 

"This is quite an interesting development." Albus' voice cut through the awkwardness in the room. "Hermione, I don't suppose anything on the mating habits of a Peri were in that book?" 

Hermione shook her head, still peering around Snape. "No, Professor Dumbledore." She told him. "Only the fact that a human can bind a pure Peri to them by stealing their feathered garments." She bit her lip. "Are you suggesting that Malfoy's pheromones are attracting Harry to him, because of the way a Peri feeds?" 

"Oh no, not at all." Albus beamed, his eyes twinkling. "But you said that Peris' are made of ether and, as Harry feeds the way they do, we can assume he is more ether than the rest of us, correct?" 

Hermione thought about this, and then nodded cautiously. It seemed logical..."I suppose, Professor, though I'm not entirely sure what it means to be made of ether..." 

Snape was the one who answered, much to everyone's surprise. "When a creature is made of ether, they're more susceptible to the magic surrounding everything. Ether and magic are similar...though not precisely the same substance. If Harry is indeed closely tied to ether, than he will be quite closely tied with magic. Especially the elemental kinds and most especially wind since he's an air creature, up to the possibility of being able to control the weather." 

"Your magic." Harry whispered into Draco's ear. The blonde looked down at him, frowning. "I can smell your magic...the power that sings through your blood." He nuzzled Draco's neck again. "You’re so pure...so clean...that's what the smell is; it's your magic..." 

Draco couldn't help it; he burst out laughing. "What is so funny about Harry being tied to the magic around us? I do not see this as amusing." McGonagall's voice was stern and sharp. 

"I'm sorry..." Draco said breathlessly. "He just told me he could smell the magic in my blood...that it smelled clean and pure..." He laughed again - a full rich sound - and explained. "I just never thought I'd hear Harry Potter talk about "pure blood" in a positive way!" 

As he sank down onto the chair (Harry following to perch on his lap), he laughed softly under his breath. "And just think, I never really thought my Pureblood status was good for anything practical." He flashed a cheeky grin at Hermione and added lightly. "Well, other than annoying Granger, anyway." 

Albus laughed, a merry little sound. "Ah, this is so wonderful! Just think, Draco." The blonde's eyes widened slightly when the Headmaster referred to him by his first name. "You are obviously quite powerful to have attracted the notice of a creature made of ether. Under normal circumstances, no Witch or Wizard would be enough to satisfy them. They would seek out a creature like themselves...one born of elements more conducive to magic than what humans are made of." 

"What now, Albus?" Severus asked. Minerva looked just as concerned. "We cannot have Mr. Potter draping himself thusly over my student!" 

"Oh, it's not so bad." Draco stated, giving into curiosity and touching Harry's wings lightly, eliciting a cooing sound from Harry. "I'm sure everyone will be quite envious. After all, Potter was quite powerful before and now he's a fabulously gorgeous, rare creature..." 

Minerva frowned at the Slytherin boy. "Mr. Malfoy, he is not a _pet_ for you to show off to your friends. He has feelings and you should not be encouraging this." 

Albus cleared his throat. "Actually, Minerva, young Draco would be considered the pet. Harry would, in essence, own him should they decide to pursue this avenue. Since Harry is a rare, powerful creature - and one made of ether, no less - he is considered a step _above_ humans." 

"Oh my god!" Hermione's voice was high and excited. "I read about those laws, Professor!" She ignored Snape muttering _"Of course you did."_ under his breath and gushed on. "If Malfoy refused to be with Harry, Harry has the legal right to pursue him, up to and including imprisoning him to try and win him over!" Her eyes were bright; obscure knowledge such as this was fascinating to her, and to see it unfold before her was even more so. "He could actually keep Draco imprisoned for the rest of his life if he wished to, couldn't he?" 

"Indeed, he could." Albus replied. "I don't think Harry would consider such a thing, but he is working under a different set of instincts than before." His blue eyes shone with vast amusement. "After all, he cannot seem to be in Draco's presence without attaching himself to him, so it must be taken into consideration what could occur should we - or anyone - attempt to forcibly separate them from each other." 

Draco cleared his throat loudly and everyone turned to look at him. "Um, sorry to interrupt, but do you think Potter and I could have a moment alone to discuss this? It is, after all, up to the two of us." 

"But of course!" Albus' voice was actually annoyingly cheerful at times. Hermione briefly wondered if perhaps he had Care Bear DNA. "We will meet in my office after dinner. You boys are free to stay here and discuss things. If you need anything to eat, Draco, Harry knows how to summon a particularly useful House Elf." He then proceeded to usher the others out of the room, leaving the two 17 year olds alone. At last. Oh dear...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...yay!!! I really liked that! It was fun. ^_^ So...did you like it? Review and let me know! And remember, e-mail addies get you an alert to said update. Intelligent questions get you insightful answers. And a quarter gets you a gumball. lmao...sorry, a bit hyper right now! Please leave me wonderful, happy reviews...I love you all SOOO much!!!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	9. Chapter Eight - "Sooo...Um...Hi?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we have...a conversation! YAY!!! Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

The door closed behind Albus Dumbledore and Draco sighed, ruffling the dark hair of Harry Potter. The boy was clinging quite possessively to his neck. "Um...you were quiet pretty much that whole time." Draco said softly. "Anything you'd like to say?" 

Harry whimpered and pulled back slightly so he was perched - a bit precariously - on Draco's knees. "I...I'm really sorry, Malfoy. If you don't want to be around me, I understand. I can't promise I'll stay away, though, because being in the same room as you is maddening unless I'm touching you and I'm sorry for that, too." The Gryffindor was staring intently at his hands as he twisted them together nervously. "I know you hate me and this can't be comfortable for you." 

Draco gently grasped Harry's chin in his hand and forced him to look up at him. "I do not hate you, Harry." He deliberately used the other boy's first name. "I was angry with you for not taking my hand when we were 11 years old. Angry that you chose to be friends with Ron Weasley over me. Angry because I felt you had deemed me inferior...not worthy of the exalted Harry Potter's time or friendship." 

"But..." Harry began, his odd tri-colored eyes widening. 

"Hush." Draco admonished. "I never hated you; I envied your friends for having what I wanted. And now, you've become this amazing creature...this beautiful, rare, precious creature...and I think I would have been even worse this year, to have been deemed unworthy by someone as amazing as you. But instead," Draco smiled softly. "Instead, you've decided I'm worthy of being yours. Of spending the rest of my life as your companion and consort. What have you to be sorry for? You've offered me an amazing gift." 

"Oh." Harry blinked those gorgeous eyes of his slowly. "Um...okay, then. So...what do we do now? I mean, do we just tell the school we're dating?" 

Draco chuckled low in his throat. The sound made Harry shiver slightly. The more time he spent with Draco Malfoy, the more he wondered how he'd ever disliked him. Everything about the blonde pulled at him. "Oh, Harry, it's not quite as simple as all of that." He shook his head. "You'll have to register at the Ministry as a Peri, and then we'll have to Bond, and then we'll have to register me as a consort to a rare creature..." 

"It's fine." Draco reassured Harry, noticing the overwhelmed look on the Gryffindor's face. "I'm quite sure Dumbledore and Granger will help fill out all the forms and stuff." 

"Of course." Harry smiled weakly. "But, Malfoy, what about your parents?" 

"Oh." Draco shrugged. "What about them? And call me Draco." When he saw the incredulous expression on Harry's face, he grinned. "Look, Father and I aren't exactly fishing buddies, okay? And Mother..." He sighed. "I love my parents dearly, but if they can't be happy for me, then fuck them. I've got money from my grandmother on Mother's side. I was her only grandchild, you know." 

"No, you're not, Draco." Harry corrected gently. "Your mum had two sisters. Bellatrix and Andromeda." 

Draco looked inquisitively at Harry. "I know. Aunt Bella's got no kids, though, which is good because she's a total loon. And Aunt Andromeda died." He looked offended when Harry laughed. "It's not funny, Harry!" 

"I'm sorry, Draco. I met your Romie this summer. And I've known her daughter since I was 15!" Harry grinned cheekily at Draco's stunned look. "Your grandmother disowned Romie because she married a muggle. Her and Ted are quite proud of their daughter...she's an Auror!" 

"An Auror?" Draco grinned. "Well good for her! Can I meet her, do you think? What's her name?" 

Harry nodded, nuzzling Draco's neck. He liked being able to make the other boy happy. "Of course you can meet her. Her name is Nymphadora, but everyone calls her by her surname, Tonks. She hates being called by her given name. She's married to Remus Lupin you know. They just had a small ceremony because of how people get about werewolves, but they really make a great couple. I wish I could have been there." 

Draco hugged Harry to him tightly. "I'm glad she's happy. Is she nice? Do you think I'll like her?" He sounded eager, which amused Harry greatly. "Do you think she'll like me?" 

"Oh you'll love each other. She's a bit snarky sometimes." Harry chuckled softly. "She's also a Metamorphagus." He heard Draco inhale sharply and smiled. "Yeah, pretty cool, right? She loves showing off, so don't be embarrassed to ask if you want a demonstration. Tonks is great. You want a bigger family, don't you?" The last, Harry whispered. 

He felt Draco's arms tighten around him briefly. "Yes. I've always wanted a large family. Mother's family used to be huge...I had aunts and uncles and tons of cousins..." He sighed. "Most of them died before I ever got to meet them. Or at least before I was old enough to remember them. The rest are crazy Death Eaters." 

"Ah." Harry nudged Draco's neck with his nose. "I could show you pictures of your cousin Sirius. I think I even have one of him with his brother, Regulus, back at my house." 

"How..." Draco asked. 

"He was my godfather." Harry replied sadly. "I didn't know him very long, but I loved him. A lot. You'd have liked him, too, I think. He and Snape used to go at each other all the time." Harry smiled fondly at the memories. "He was my dad's best man at my parents' wedding. I've got pictures of him from back then, and pictures of me with him when I was a baby, and a few pictures from after he escaped from Azkaban, and I've got one of him and me from just a few months before he died..." His voice caught, his words getting wrapped up in his tongue as he fought back tears. 

"Shhh..." Draco soothed, hugging Harry tighter and rocking him slightly. "It's okay. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought up my cousins. I'd forgotten you knew Sirius." 

Harry nodded against Draco's shoulder. "So...what do we do for the rest of the day?" He asked softly. "I mean, we're excused from classes, so..." 

When Draco was silent, Harry pulled back and froze at the sight of the evil smirk on the Slytherin's face. "Um...Draco, what are you thinking?" 

Draco just laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Anyone care to guess what Draco's planning? I know, I know...they seemed to get along pretty well, didn't they? It's okay, though! See, Harry is reacting to his instincts, which are telling him to be closer to Draco & it's getting stronger all the time. Draco has always wanted to be by Harry. Remember the whole refused-hand from the very first book? Now, not only does he get to be with Harry Potter, he gets to be with a rare, powerful creature. NEVER forget, Slytherin's are attracted to power! How do you think Voldemort's crazy self got followers? He was powerful & all the Slytherins said "Oooh! Follow HIM!!!" & then it spiraled out of control. So, it's actually quite reasonable to assume that Draco would go along with being a consort to an incredibly rare & powerful being. Hope you enjoyed it; please review! Sorry it was so short!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	10. Chapter Nine - "Merlin, That Was Funny!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MORE FANFICTION!!! Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Draco strolled casually into Potions, with Harry right behind him. "Sorry we're late, Professor." Draco stated cheerfully as he took his seat. "Had some stuff to sort out. 

Harry quite casually seated himself on Draco's lap, which elicited a large, group gasp from both the Gryffindors and the Slytherins. Severus Snape was livid. "Potter, remove yourself from Mr. Malfoy's lap this instant!" 

Harry turned on Snape and growled low in his throat. "I'm very sorry, Professor, but I can't. You were present earlier when I attempted to maintain my distance from Draco. I'd hate to accidentally injure someone if I were forced to stay away from my..." He frowned. "What is it again, Draco?" 

"Well, eventually I'll be your consort...for now, I think 'fiancé' is the closest term to what we are." Draco stroked a hand gently down Harry's right wing. 

There were murmurs from all around them. Harry smiled gently up at Snape. "Right. Fiancé. As I was saying, I can't be sure what I might do if I'm separated from my fiancé. I'm quite fond of him, you know." 

Severus growled and snarled. "Fine. Do not disrupt my class, however, or both of you will receive detentions and both houses will lose points. Understood?" 

Both boys nodded, grinning like the fiends they were. (^_^) 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

They were the first ones out of the classroom. They waited for Hermione to catch up. "Oh Merlin, you two are insane!" She hissed at them. "What will Dumbledore say?" 

"Um..." Harry thought for a minute, resting his head against Draco's shoulder while they walked. "He'll probably say congratulations and start filling out all the proper paperwork." 

"Harry!" Hermione's eyes were wide. "Were you two serious in there, about making Draco your consort?" Both boys nodded and she squealed happily, hugging them both. "Oh, I'm so happy for you two! Imagine, a wedding..." Her eyes went dreamy as she thought about it. 

"Um...actually, Granger." Draco interrupted her thoughts, a bit reluctantly. "It's a Bonding, not a wedding. And for a creature and their consort, it's a very _private_ ceremony." 

Hermione frowned as they entered the Great Hall. "Well of course, but you'll be having a public one as well, right? I mean, for Harry's friends and your family and such to attend, right?" 

Harry nodded. "Of course, 'Mione! I wouldn't dream of leaving you guys out of my wedding! I never had any family to share good times and bad times with growing up. You guys have been with me through a load of bad times...I'm certainly not letting you miss one of the good times!" 

"Um, Harry, we need to discuss this." Draco hissed as they sat at the Gryffindor table, Harry snuggling up against his side. "I do _not_ want a big wedding!"

"Well, I do." Harry replied calmly. "I won't ask you for a lot, Draco. I don't want or need a lot...just you, forever, loyalty, honesty...and I want a wedding. A real wedding, with my friends surrounding me, wishing us happiness for the rest of our lives." 

Draco ground his teeth. "Fine." He hissed. "But you owe me!" 

Harry grinned and, before he could stop himself, leaned up and kissed Draco. The blonde's eyes widened, then closed. Draco parted his lips slightly, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist and dragging the petite Gryffindor boy up against his chest. Harry whimpered softly as Draco's tongue slid into his mouth and brushed lightly against his. He wrapped his arms around Draco's neck and slid onto his lap. His wings flared out slightly and then he wrapped them around the both of them, creating a little cocoon. He whimpered again and opened his mouth more, sucking gently on Draco's tongue. Draco's hands grasped the brunette's ass, pulling their hips closer together. He stroked his tongue over the roof of Harry's mouth, shivering when Harry's fingernails dug into his shoulders. 

"Whoooo!!!" 

The loud, jeering catcall dragged Draco back to reality. He pulled his mouth away from Harry's, panting heavily, and rested his forehead against the other boy's. Harry's face was flushed, his lips red and swollen. And his eyes...his eyes were a gorgeous gold, with just the thin ring of black surrounding it. "Lower your wings." Draco whispered, his breath hitting Harry's lips in short, hot bursts. 

With a whimper, Harry obeyed. He pulled his wings tightly against his back, shivering in Draco's arms. His breath was coming in short, sharp bursts and he felt light-headed. He'd never been kissed like that...to the point where he forgot where he was. Finally, after several minutes, Harry slid back off of Draco's lap, though he remained curled tightly against the Slytherin's side. He peered up through his lashes at the rest of his house. 

"Um...sorry guys. We just got engaged." He murmured, by way of an explanation. 

Seamus, Dean, and Neville laughed until tears came to their eyes. Ron sighed and shook his head. "Really, Harry. You're the only person I've ever met, creature or otherwise, who's ever ended up engaged to their worst enemy." 

Harry made a face at him. "Ewww...my worst enemy is Voldemort. That would be _disgusting_." He grinned. "Draco was just...fun to fight with." Seamus, Dean, and Neville dissolved into laughter again, though this time Ron and Hermione joined in. 

Just as they were calming down, Albus stood up. "Students, I understand that two of our seventh years have an announcement to make, after which I will explain some new rules regarding them." 

Harry and Draco shared a look. They'd expected this. As one, they rose and walked to the Head Table. Harry flared his wings out and the speculative murmurs died down. Harry folded his wings back down and leaned against Draco. The Slytherin wrapped his arms around Harry from behind, pulling the boy towards him until Harry's wings were touching his chest. 

"Hey, everyone. So, as you guys all know, I'm a Peri." There were nods from all over the Great Hall. "Well, apparently I'm closely tied to ether, and as such magic...and I happen to have discovered that Draco Malfoy, my gorgeous companion..." He paused here as several girls let out little catcalls of agreement. 

After a minute, they died down and Harry continued. "As I was saying, I've discovered that Draco Malfoy has a magical signature that appeals to my...inner-creature, I suppose you could say. We will be going through all the motions of filing paperwork and such to become Bonded, so Draco will be my consort." He beamed happily around at everyone. "Oh, and we'd like to have our wedding here on Hogwarts grounds, so you're all invited!" 

Draco hissed, annoyed, in his ear, even as everyone started cheering. Though many of the students held no love for Draco Malfoy, Harry was adored and everyone was thrilled for him. After all, The-Boy-Who-Lived was glowing with happiness. His hair was streaked with gold again and his skin looked like someone had powdered him with gold dust. He was, quite literally, luminous. 

Draco sighed, resigned to a life spent as consort to the Gryffindor Golden Boy. "We are quite happy together, but our relationship is young." Draco stated firmly once the cheering had quieted. "We ask that you respect that and try to give us as much privacy as possible. Sometimes, Harry will be unable to control his instincts. We ask that you be tolerant of this, because it is not done intentionally to upset or agitate anyone. He simply cannot help himself." Draco smiled quite charmingly around at everyone. "Also, we will be splitting our meal times between our two houses, provided both houses can manage to behave themselves. Please try not to be alarmed by this. Remember," He nuzzled Harry's neck, squeezing the smaller boy tightly. "We're quite in love." 

There was more cheering and Draco led Harry back to the Gryffindor table. "In love?" Hermione asked with a grin. "Funny, I don't recall anyone mentioning that..." 

"Oh hush, 'Mione!" Harry admonished. "We just felt it would be the simplest way to explain it. Telling everyone I want to lick every inch of Draco because he smells so good and he wants to let me because I'm a powerful creature doesn't have the same effect as telling everyone we're happily in love." 

Ron snorted. "Yeah, saying you’re in love makes everyone think you've gone a bit soft in the head, but the truth makes everyone kind of want to vomit a bit." 

Harry flared his left wing, smacking Ron with it. "Oh, sorry Ron!" He grinned unapologetically. "I don't have the best control over them..." 

Hermione almost fell off the bench she was laughing so hard. Just then, Dumbledore stood again. "Well, now that we've all had a few moments to digest Harry and Draco's news, I'd like to explain the rules. Harry is, as I explained yesterday, a rare magical creature. As a Peri, Draco will be considered his 'consort'. This means that he belongs to Harry. Anyone who comes between the two of them is subject to prosecution by the Ministry of Magic, to the fullest extent of the law, and expulsion from Hogwarts. They will have their own rooms, though they will still belong to their houses and thus are allowed in both Common Rooms. If they wish you to, you will be allowed to visit their room. They are to be treated with the utmost respect for their relationship." 

There was a pause, then more cheering. Albus Dumbledore smiled and sat down. Life was good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao...w00t! That was fun. No, it's not done! I just wanted to show how silly and optimistic poor Dumbledore can be sometimes! Please review; I love reading them and they make me VERY happy! Hope you enjoyed.
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	11. Chapter Ten - Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!!! New rooms...fun. Hope you all enjoy!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Professor McGonagall led Harry and Draco to their new rooms on the fourth floor. Since the Slytherin Common Room is in the dungeons, and the entrance to Gryffindor Tower is on the seventh floor, Albus had very fairly placed their rooms about halfway between the two. She stopped in front of a picture of a very beautifully done owl, then turned to face her favorite student and his - ahem - fiancé. She was still having a bit of trouble wrapping her mind around that. 

"The password is 'Inamorato'." She informed them. Upon saying the word, the portrait swung out of the way, revealing a doorway. "It means 'beloved one' and denotes a consort-status." She explained at Harry's questioning look. "Albus thought it fitting. Please, make yourselves at home." 

Draco smiled. "Thank you, Professor. We understand how strange this must seem, but Harry and I are doing our best to make this easier for everyone." He tugged Harry along as he stepped into the doorway. "We felt changing our status quickly would be easier for people to accept then a slow change." 

McGonagall nodded, understanding. "Less chance of someone attempting to come between you two if you present it as a fait accompli. I do understand, Mr. Malfoy. It will simply take some getting used to." 

Harry smiled and hugged her tightly, still holding Draco's hand. "Thank you, Professor, for being so supportive. It means a lot to me to have your support." 

McGonagall nodded and hugged him back, trying not to cry. This boy meant the world to her, and not because he was The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry just had a way of crawling into people's hearts. She smiled to herself as Draco and Harry slipped into their new rooms, the portrait closing quickly behind them. Draco Malfoy might be said to be wrought of ice, just like his parents, but he wouldn't stand a chance against Harry. After all, Harry was as brilliant as the sun when he turned the force of his love and loyalty on someone, and everyone knew that the sun melted ice. Oh no, Malfoy most definitely didn't stand a chance. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry stared around the room as the portrait closed behind them. "Whoa." was all he said. They had their own, personal Common Room! Directly across from the door they'd just entered through was an ENORMOUS fireplace. Harry thought he'd probably be able to stand in it with his wings mostly spread. In front of the fireplace was a seating area that consisted of a huge couch, four big armchairs, a coffee table, four end tables, and a half-a-dozen plush ottomans. Off to the left was a huge wooden door. Off to the right was a matching door. The walls had gorgeous hangings of both Gryffindor, and Slytherin, colors and themes. The furniture was all dark woods and rich, chocolate colored leather. Harry was very impressed. 

"So..." Harry said, smiling shyly at Draco. "Want to see what's behind doors number one and two?" 

Draco shrugged. "Probably bedrooms with attached bathrooms, but we can look at them. See which one belongs to which of us, since they're probably done in Gryffindor and Slytherin colors, respectively." He tipped his head towards the door on the right. "I'll check this one." 

Harry nodded and strolled over to the other door. He opened it and peeked inside. The carpet was a gorgeous silver color and was so plush Harry felt himself sinking into it as he stepped into the room. The bed was a huge king-sized canopy bed. The hangings were a silver-blue velvet and the bedspread was a heavy comforter in the same color, with silvery-looking silk sheets. He looked around, frowning when he didn't see another door. There were two wardrobes and two bedside tables...one on either side of the enormous bed. There were also two desks off to one side of the room, and a love seat in front of the fireplace on the other. And then Harry spotted them...his trunk, and the black and silver one he recognized as Draco's from earlier in the day. Oh shit. 

"Harry!" The Gryffindor boy winced. "Come here!" He was willing to bet money that Draco had just realized he was standing in a bathroom, which meant there was only one bedroom. 

With a sigh, Harry walked out of the bedroom and across the Common Room. "Yes, Draco?" He asked, leaning one shoulder against the doorjamb. "What is it?" 

Draco gestured to the gorgeous black-and-gold, incredibly luxurious and decadent bathroom he was standing in. "This is a bathroom. I am assuming there is only one bed in the other room?" He raised an eyebrow. Harry nodded, saying nothing, and Draco groaned. "I should have expected this. What are we going to do?" 

"Well..." Harry smiled charmingly. "You can either sleep on the couch in the Common Room, or..." He grinned at the annoyed sneer on Draco's face. "We can both sleep in the incredibly large bed in the bedroom. Sharing the same bed isn't going to kill us, and it doesn't mean we have to have sex." 

He felt he was being eminently reasonable. Draco, it seemed, did not agree. Indeed, the Slytherin couldn't believe how naive the other boy was being. "Harry." He said carefully. "You do understand that if you spend every night in the same bed with me and every waking minute in my presence, we're going to have sex, right?" 

Harry blinked slowly. "Um...no. Why?" He tipped his head to the side. "I spend loads of time with Ron and 'Mione, but I've never shagged either one of them." 

Draco snorted - a decidedly undignified and un-Malfoy-ish sort of sound. He couldn't help it. "That's because you had no desire to fuck either of them to begin with. But you're attracted to me already and I'm not shy about admitting that I certainly wouldn't mind bending you over the nearest desk and fucking your gorgeous little arse..." 

"There's two desks in the bedroom." Harry blurted out before he could stop himself. Draco's eyes widened and Harry felt his whole face turn red. "I mean...um...there's two of everything except the bed, so they obviously expect us to share it and I don't see why it should be a problem. After all, we barely know each other. We've only kissed once. I don't plan on just jumping into having sex." 

"Jumping into having sex?" Draco tipped his head to one side as the funny terminology Harry used gave him a thought. He began to move closer to Harry. Harry backed up and Draco merely continued to follow him...Harry felt like he was being stalked. "Harry..." Draco asked silkily, practically purring. "You _have_ had sex before, haven't you? I mean, surely The-Boy-Who-Lived isn't a _virgin_?" 

Harry backed himself up until he hit a chair, then he circled around it, putting it between him and the blonde. "So what if I am?" He asked defensively, a bit offended by the incredulous look on the other boy's face. It wasn't like it was a huge deal or anything! He was busy saving the world all the time...how was he supposed to find time to date? "There's nothing wrong with waiting for someone you love!" He blurted out, as it was the only semi-coherent excuse he could think of at the time. 

Again, Draco snorted. "Um, Harry, sex isn't about love, it's about lust. Trust me." 

"Oh, and I suppose you've just gone around shagging your way through the different Houses?" There was a note of contempt in Harry's voice now. Being a virgin wasn't a bad thing! Draco ought to feel honored that he'd be the only person Harry'd ever sleep with! Why was he acting like it was an enormous burden or a big joke? In his anger, he snarled out a nasty retort without thinking. "Well that's just lovely, isn't it? I think you ought to get checked for diseases before we do anything serious. I'd hate to catch something!"

"How dare you!" Draco was furious, his silver eyes flashing. How dare Harry judge him and find him lacking! "Just because I'm not a virgin, doesn't mean I'm a _slut_! It's not like I was with anyone, so whatever and _whomever_ I did is no one's business but mine!" 

Harry was the one to sneer this time and Draco was a bit surprised to see how well he did it. "But of course, _Malfoy_ ," He spat, deliberately using the other boy's surname. "Just don't expect to be getting near _my_ arse any time soon!" 

Then, as Draco stood there looking - once again - like a fish someone had hit in the head with a brick, Harry stormed out of their Common Room. The portrait slamming behind him startled Draco back out of his shock. "Well fuck." He muttered, dragging a hand through his hair and sinking down onto the chair Harry had put between them just moments earlier. "That wasn't supposed to happen..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! That wasn't what I expected to happen, but it was fun. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, I love reading them, and remember I alert to updates so leave your e-mail if you'd like one.
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	12. Chapter Eleven - "How Could I? How Could He!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awww...poor Harry just can't win...Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Harry stormed into the Gryffindor Common Room, his wings twitching in agitation. Several younger students cowered away from him as he stomped through the room and flung himself down on an ottoman near Ron and Hermione. "I _really_ fucking hate that arrogant prick!" Harry spat out, fuming from the fight he'd just had with Draco. 

Hermione nodded, not bothering to look up from her book. "Of course you do, Harry." Her voice was sympathetic, but tinged with an annoying edge of 'I'm-smart-and-you're-dumb' that Harry tried really hard to pretend wasn't there. "I knew you'd come to your senses eventually." 

"Hermione!" Ron said, his mouth falling open in shock. "That's completely rude of you." He shook his head, truly surprised at the slightly-older witch. "What are you thinking? Malfoy is Harry's mate." 

"No, he's not!" Hermione replied heatedly, slamming her book down on the coffee table to glare at the redhead. "I told you, Ron, Peris don't _HAVE_ mates! Draco is merely a powerful Wizard and, as a Peri, Harry finds that enticing. He doesn't have to be with the stupid git, though!" 

Harry stared incredulously between his two friends. He hesitated to get between them; this seemed like a continuation of a previous argument that he hadn't been around for. "Merlin, Hermione, stop being so selfish!" Ron's face was tight with anger; obviously he wasn't any happier to be involved in this fight than Harry would have been. 

"Selfish?" She whispered, then her eyes narrowed and she yelled. "How dare you call me selfish! Malfoy has been tormenting me for SIX YEARS! He's a stuck-up, arrogant, nasty little bastard and Harry deserves a million times better than that disgusting blonde menace!" 

"When was the last time he even bothered us?" Ron demanded reasonably, which Harry found quite surprising. Ron wasn't exactly known for being reasonable. "It was, like, halfway through last year, Hermione, let it go! We've all grown out of torturing each other. He's just kind of been background noise since, like, Christmas break of last year!" 

Hermione's face was nearly as red as Ron's at this point. She clenched her teeth, growling her next words out from between them. "A few months of him behaving doesn't change all of the horrible things he's said and done over the years, Ron! How can you just let it all go?" 

"Um, gee, 'Mione, I don't know...because I'm not twelve anymore?" Ron snarled back sarcastically. "And so what if, once upon a time, he called you a Mudblood? It's not like you never did anything back to him! For Merlin's sake, you slapped him across the face! If Harry's happy, you need to grow up and let it go!" 

"Ooooh!" Before Harry realized what was going to happen, Hermione slapped Ron across _his_ face. Breathing heavily, she glared at him. "Don't you _EVER_ speak to me like that again, Ronald Weasley!" She told him coldly, tears in her eyes. She dramatically pointed towards the stairs to the boys’ dorm. "Just go away!" 

Ron stood up, touching his fingers lightly to the stinging hand print on his left cheek. His eyes were cold and he looked like he was coming to a very unpleasant realization. He turned to Harry and said softly. "I support whatever you decide to do, mate. I'll be upstairs if you need to talk." He turned and walked away, saying nothing more. 

"Hermione...I can't believe you just did that." Harry's eyes were wide as he stared at his best friend's retreating back, then turned to look at the girl beside him. "I really can't." He tried to keep his voice gentle, despite his anger, because he'd seen the tears in Hermione's eyes. She was obviously quite hurt by Ron's words and Harry had no desire to upset his friend more. 

"I can't believe he said those things!" Hermione retorted sharply, turning her hard stare on Harry. "He's as big of a jerk as Malfoy!" 

It was in that moment that Harry realized Hermione's tears were tears of anger, not hurt. "You know," Harry told her quietly, surprised at her attitude. "I never thought I'd say this, but you're completely wrong. About everything." 

Hermione pouted a bit. "I am not, Harry!" She insisted stubbornly. "You don't have to be with Malfoy and you shouldn't. He isn't worth a fraction of you and there are plenty of other people you could be with, who would treat you much better than that obnoxious Slytherin!" 

Harry shook his head and reminded her softly. "No, Hermione, there aren't plenty of other people I could be with. Remember what Dumbledore said; the chances of a creature like me finding a Witch or Wizard powerful enough to attract me is incredibly rare. I can't just throw away what could be my only chance at a family." 

"Oh please!" Hermione laughed and Harry was shocked to realize it was a mean, ugly sound. "Malfoy doesn't want _you_ , Harry, not at all!" 

Harry started to say something, but she cut him off. "No, I'm right, Harry. I know I am. He's a Slytherin, and the son of a Death Eater. His prized Malfoy name isn't worth the breath it takes to say it anymore and he knows it. He's lost his father, he's lost the respect and power he's lived his whole life with...he's lost _EVERYTHING_ and he sees you as a ticket to getting it all back!" 

"He wants to link his name to yours so that he'll have the respect and power he craves and nothing more!" She continued, her eyes bright and her face flushed. "He's using you and he's using your instincts to trap you. Once you've bound yourself to him legally, he'll go back to being the same scum he's always been and you'll be stuck with him for the rest of your life with no way out! And don't be stupid enough to think he'll give you a family, Harry! The Malfoy's don't have big, happy families. If you haven't figured that out by now, you're stupider than Ron!" 

"And," She finished triumphantly. "If you honestly think Draco's got anything on his mind other than the power and respect you can offer him, then you're being incredibly naive! The only other thing he could possibly want from you is sex! Signing over your life to him is incredibly stupid, since you'll get nothing out of the bargain while he gets the stigma of fucking The-Boy-Who-Lived attached to his name!" 

"It's nice to know you think so little of me, that apparently the only things I have to offer someone are the power and fame of my name and sex." He snapped this out and was relieved to see that Hermione at least had the good-grace to blush, which at least saved her from getting hexed. Harry stood up very slowly, struggling to control his temper. "You have a very nasty mouth, Hermione." He said calmly, his gaze focused on the brunette girl before him. "I never realized it before, but it's true. Don't ever let me hear you talk about Draco or Ron that way again." He flared his wings out and was pleased to see Hermione swallow hard. "I am quite capable of judging people by myself. _NEVER_ forget that." 

"But, Harry..." Hermione said, a bit desperately in Harry's opinion. "He's always been mean and he's tormented us and he's..." 

"He's human." Harry retorted sharply. "My own father tormented people while he was at school, up until his seventh year when he finally grew up. Shit, Sirius and Remus did to. Being obnoxious at 14 doesn't make someone a bad person, Hermione, but judging someone you won't even take the time to get to know does!" 

Without another word, he left the stunned, silent witch sitting by herself in the Common Room. He debated about going up to the dorm to talk to Ron, but decided against it. He needed to speak with Draco. He left the Common Room and headed back towards his new, private quarters. And the whole way there, an annoying little voice in the back of his mind kept whispering, over and over, _"What if she's right?"_. He tried to shut it off. He really did. But a part of him couldn't help wondering...what if she was?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! ^_^ Please review; pretty please? 
> 
> **Also, a little ADDENDUM to this A/N:**
> 
> In the past, people have SPAZZED over Hermione's 180 degree flip. I swear to you that there is a REASON and that it IS explained eventually. You'll just have to wait for it. So please don't go telling me how "Hermione is OOC!" or "Hermione just changed so fast!" or "Hermione seemed so happy for them!" because I wrote it. I know all of that already. I also know why she changed and when you'll find out about it. And trust me, the scene in question is WORTH THE WAIT!
> 
> ~ Lady S. <3


	13. Chapter Twelve - Easier Said Than Done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! MORE STORY! Hope you like it!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Harry cautiously entered the Common Room he and Draco now shared. "Um...Draco?" He called out hesitantly, unconsciously biting his lip. "You still here? Because I think we should talk about before..." 

"Course I'm here." He heard Draco's voice coming from the bedroom and cautiously stepped into the doorway. "Where the bloody hell else would I be?" The Slytherin sounded odd...he walked into the room, peering around the near-darkness. The only illumination came from the fire in the fireplace. 

He spotted Draco lying across the loveseat, a large bottle in his hand. As Harry watched, he brought it to his lips and took a drink. "What is that?" Harry asked, moving closer until he was leaning over the back of the small sofa, staring down at the lounging Slytherin. He had his head resting on one arm of the sofa and one leg hooked over the other arm. His left leg was dangling off the edge of the sofa cushion, his toes brushing the carpet as he lazily swung his leg. 

"S'vodka." Draco replied with a grin before taking another sip. "A little house elf showed up and asked if he could get 'Master Draco' anything and I said, sure...how about a drink? S'funny, he looked like one my father used to have..." 

"That's because Dobby _is_ one your father used to have." Harry replied. "Um, Draco...are you drunk? Because we need to talk and if you're drunk I don't think we can." 

Draco looked affronted as he struggled to push himself up a bit, his weight supported on an elbow behind him. "I can talk when I'm drunk, Potter." He sneered. With his face flushed and his hair disheveled, it didn't seem quite as haughty as Harry thought he intended it to. "We're talking now, aren't we? I can hold my liquor!" 

Harry sighed. Apparently, a drunk Draco Malfoy was just as impossible as a sober one. "Never mind, Draco. I'm going to bed; we'll talk tomorrow some time, okay?" 

He stormed out of the room and into the bathroom. Torches lit themselves as soon as he stepped in and he reached into the gorgeous black-and-gold marble shower and flicked on the water. He stripped down angrily, his wings twitching in agitation as he performed the charm that would remove his robe and shirt. He kicked off his trainers and his socks, then unbuttoned his trousers, letting them drop to the floor. Just as he hooked his fingers into the waistband of his black and purple boxers, the door behind him opened. 

"What do you want?" Harry bit out from between his teeth. He was still pissed from both his earlier fight with the Slytherin and from his fight with Hermione and he really didn't want to deal with a drunken Draco Malfoy right now. "I'm trying to get ready for bed." 

Draco lounged against the doorway, taking in the lean, toned, golden body before him. Oh, he'd certainly noticed Harry filling out over the years; not that he'd ever have said anything. But now, with Gryffindor's Golden Boy panting after _him_ like a dog in heat...well, why fight it? If someone yummy wanted him, he had every right to indulge! Some small part of Draco's mind wondered if that was the half-bottle of 100 proof vodka talking...the rest of his alcohol soaked brain didn't care if it was. He lazily ran his eyes from the tips of those gorgeous white wings, down over sleek, black hair and wide, muscled shoulders. His mercurial gaze took in the sleek back, the tapered waist, and then skimmed the boxer-clad ass to stare at the muscled thighs that came from years of gripping a broomstick. 

"You said you wanted to talk." Draco purred, pushing away from the doorway and circling around the front of Harry. He took in the look of annoyance and contempt on Harry's face and lashed out. "What did you want to talk about? How big of a slut I am? How many people I've _fucked_?" He hissed the last word, making it sound even more obscene than usual. "Whether they were boys or girls or both? How good they were? How many different positions I took them in? Where we did it each time? How hard and fast and deep I went?" 

Harry's face grew hotter with each word Draco purred out in that silky drawl of his. "Stop it!" He snarled, shoving Draco away from him. "You're disgusting and I don't want to be around you if you're going to be like this!" Before he could think too much about it, Harry shoved off his boxers and stepped into the shower, closing the wavy glass door behind him. 

He stepped under the spray, dunking his head under it to try to drown out the nasty-sounding laughter from the other side of the glass. "You're pathetic, Potter!" Draco snarled, knowing full well the other boy could still hear him. "You have the nerve to call me a slut, without even knowing how many people I've been with and when I try to enlighten your holier-than-though self, you act disgusted! You were wondering and you know it!" 

Furious with both himself and Draco, Harry's wings were spread as far as the shower would allow, which was about halfway, as it was a decent size. "Just leave me the fuck alone, Malfoy!" Harry yelled back. "I told you; if you're going to be like this then I don't want to be around you!" 

"Fine!" Draco sneered at the glass, though he knew Harry couldn't see him. "See if I care! But don't come crying to me when you can't stand being away from me!" He stormed out of the bathroom, across the Common Room, and into their bedroom, shedding his clothes the whole way. By the time he was sprawled across the bed, he was wearing nothing but his unbuttoned trousers, which rode low on his slender hips. (Draco's commando!) 

He was fuming. How dare Potter! Just because he'd slept with a few people...both male and female...didn't mean he was some kind of slut! He'd been in relationships. Sure, they weren't deep or meaningful or anything, but he'd been faithful during the time he was with each of his lovers. And just because Harry-bloody-Potter was a stuck-up little prude who didn't seem to understand that there was nothing wrong with having a healthy sex drive didn't mean he had to put up with being looked down on. _NO ONE_ looked down on a Malfoy, and Draco was damned tired of having Harry Potter look down on him and his family! By the time Harry eased open the bedroom door (hoping futilely that Draco was asleep), said non-sleeping boy had worked himself up into a frenzy over the injustices done to him and his by Harry-bloody-Potter. 

"I thought you didn't want to be around me." Draco snarled, not stopping his contemplation of the silvery canopy hanging above him "Shouldn't you be finding somewhere else to sleep?" 

"You're the one who frequents beds that aren't your own, not me." Harry snapped back. He put his hands on his hips (clad only in some red boxers)and raked a scathing look over Draco's form. "If anyone should leave, it's you." 

Draco shoved himself up to a sitting position, the room tipping unpleasantly when he did so. "Fuck you, Potter!" He spat, sick to death of Harry's shit. "You've done nothing but fuck me over since I met you and then you have the fucking balls to judge me on top of it? Keep your fucking private rooms." He got clumsily off the bed. "I don't fucking need this shit from you or anybody else." 

"I fucked you over." Harry said it as a statement, but there was an edge to his voice that made it seem more like a question. "Malfoy, you're a real piece of work, you know that? Your father tried to kill me and my friends; tell me how you're the victim here." 

"Ugh!" Draco picked up a pillow and threw it at Harry - it hit him in the center of his chest. "Merlin, Potter, _I_ didn't try to kill you! Just because the guy who sired me is a total asshole who chooses to follow the most insane _fuckhead_ the world has ever seen doesn't mean I'm cut from the same cloth! I'm sick of people judging me based on my father and his stupid fucking decisions!" He stormed past a stunned Harry, nearly tripping over his shoes on his way out into the Common Room. "I've suffered enough!" 

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry snapped, turning around and following the irate blonde out of the bedroom. "I lived in a cupboard until I was 11, Malfoy. You don't know jack shit about what suffering is!" 

Draco rounded on Harry, his eyes like storm clouds - dark and moody. "I don't know suffering?" He stalked closer until his face was only inches from Harry's. "My father - a man I idolized my whole life - tried to kill kids the same age as me, and some even younger!" His voice was low and compelling. "I have to live with that, every day. I have to live with people looking at me like I might turn on them any second...with mothers grabbing their children and ducking into shops when I walk by, like I might start throwing curses at their five year old! People who respected me, who took the Malfoy name as credit enough to purchase things in their stores, now refuse to let me purchase anything; like my money isn't good enough for them because of what my father's done." 

Harry blinked slowly, then gently nudged Draco a few steps back. "Look, Malfoy, your father's done terrible things. He's hurt and killed loads of people - good, innocent people. He deserves every ounce of hatred people feel towards him, and nothing you say will change that." 

"And do I?" Draco asked softly, biting the inside of his cheek to keep his lips from trembling. "I'm seventeen, Potter. Do I deserve to have people refuse my money for things I didn't do? For things I couldn't stop? For things beyond my meager control? He's my father...I didn't choose that and I can't change it. I have to live with the fact that his blood runs in my veins. Do I need to be made to pay for it every single day as well? 

Harry growled, annoyed. "I didn't choose to have Voldemort come after me. I didn't choose to be the one to defeat him. And yet, every time someone dies, everyone looks at me with these questioning eyes...and I know they're wondering why I haven't killed him yet. Why I haven't stopped him. Why people are still dying. And they blame me, even as they demand more than any teenager should ever have to give. And they demand it with a smile, Malfoy...like they're my friends and like they actually give a shit if killing him kills me, too." He shook his head, turning half-way away from Draco. "So don't talk to me about being made to pay for shit you have no control over. Just don't." 

Draco took a step towards Harry, then stopped. "Look, Potter, I never said shit was easier on you. I just...I can't stand having you judge me too. Everyone's always judging me and finding me lacking in some way. My grades were never quite good enough for Father...my Quidditch skills just didn't quite measure up well enough for my team...my father's actions make me worthless in the eyes of everyone good...the fact that he got caught by you and your friends means I don't measure up in the eyes of the Death Eaters and their kind...I'm not good enough for the good and not evil enough for the dark and no one is willing to give me a chance to prove I'm not my father!" 

He took a deep, steadying breath. "And then you said you were attracted to me...to my power. A powerful creature...one made of ether...said I wasn't lacking. That my strength, my power...is enough. Enough to look past the fighting and enough to look past everything my father's done. And then you found something else to judge me on." He gaze was harsh, bitter, and made Harry feel a bit ashamed. "And that one, tiny imperfection in my past...the fact that I've had sex with people I didn't love...that's enough for you to judge me lacking once again. To heap me into the same category as my father - someone beneath the precious, perfect Boy-Who-Lived." 

"I didn't mean it like that." Harry said defensively, that tiny little voice in the back of his mind whispering a steady monologue of everything Hermione had said to him earlier. "You were looking at me like I was a freak of nature for being a virgin! Like something was wrong with me, when I've just never had the time to get that close to someone!" He glared at Draco. "You judged me first, Malfoy, and don't try to deny it. We both know why you want to be with me. Why you're willing to Bond with someone you think so little of." 

"Oh we do?" Draco sneered. "Well then, Potter, enlighten me. What could make me want to be with someone like you? Someone so good, so pure, so innocent, so _sweet_ that it makes my teeth ache just _looking_ at you? Why would I possibly be interested in a permanent alliance with someone who, for once, doesn't find me to be lacking? With someone who looks at me like I have value, instead of like I'm less than worthy of even breathing the same air as them?" He scoffed. "Oh, and please...note the sarcasm." 

"You want to align yourself with me so that you're judged by my actions, not your father's!" Harry shot back, rattling off everything Hermione had told him...everything he couldn't stop thinking of...everything he prayed wasn't true. "You want to be known as the consort of the Boy-Who-Saved-Everything, so people won't look at you as a Death Eater's son anymore...so they'll respect you again...so they'll value you again." Tears filled Harry's eyes...would no one ever look at him and see _Harry_? "You want to talk about someone having value? No one has ever valued _me_ simply on the merit of being _me_. It's always been about being their savior...the one who defeated Voldemort. Even my friends started off talking to me because of _what_ I am, rather than who! And now..." 

Harry choked on a sob, then he wrapped his wings around himself protectively, continuing in a slightly-muffled voice. "I'm supposed to spend my life with someone who doesn't know the first thing about me. Someone who sees me as their ticket to a better life then the shitty one they're stuck with right now. Someone else who wants me just because I'm rich and famous and people are fuck-all obsessed with me. It's not fair. I'm supposed to be the hero...the hero is supposed to get love and family and happiness in the end, not someone attaching to them for their fame!" 

Draco Malfoy was stunned, and suddenly feeling quite sober. Harry thought he wanted him WHY?!?! "Um, Potter...?" He lightly touched one of the wings forming a protective bubble around him. "Harry?" 

The wings lowered slightly, enough for Draco to see his tear-stained face. "You know you're insane, right?" Draco asked in a gentle voice. "With or without my father, I've got money. I don't give a shit that you're rich. And I'm a Slytherin, remember? I actually prefer 'infamous' to famous...so, actually, you being fuck-all obsessed over because you're so good and wonderful is a bit nauseating to me." Harry's lips twitched a bit at that. 

"So good of you to look past my nauseatingly good behavior." Harry said, a hint of laughter in his voice. "How wonderfully noble of you. Quite Gryffindorish, actually..." 

"Can it with the insults for five minutes, Potter." Draco said, but without any heat. "Look, I think you're quite good for my reputation, yes." Draco decided honesty would get him further than anything else. "I'm not stupid - I know being your consort will give me a boost. Provided, of course, everyone doesn't decide you're a total loon again, in which case we'll both be sitting right where I am now anyway, so I won't really lose anything." He shrugged. "But you're also quite powerful and seem to be well on your way to destroying the Dark Lord, which isn't the worst thing any Gryffindor's ever done, that's for sure. I could certainly do worse than a rare, powerful creature who'll be more famous than anyone except for maybe Albus Dumbledore." 

He touched his fingertips lightly to Harry's tear-stained cheek, feeling the dampness cling to his skin. "You're also not too hard on the eyes, which certainly doesn't hurt." He smirked a little. "Look, Harry, you've got quite a bit going for you and I'm Slytherin enough to admit that it appeals to me. It appeals enough for me to have announced my intention to become your consort. But we already agreed we're waiting to make it all official, right?" 

Harry nodded slowly. "Well, yeah. But what's that got to do with anything?" 

Draco sighed, shaking his head. "You're a bit slow sometimes, aren't you, Potter?" He chuckled at the annoyance that crept back onto the Gryffindor's face. "I'm not tying myself to you just yet, Potter, because I'm not entirely sure we're going to suit just yet. I don't know you very well and I'm not going to Bond with someone who...how did you say it?" He grinned and continued. "Ah yes...who doesn't know the first thing about me. We've got quite a bit of history to sort through and it's obvious neither of us trusts the other." 

"So..." Harry sighed, rubbing his hands over his face. "You're saying you want to get to know me. That we need to get to know each other. And that yes, my fame is appealing, but it's not enough to make you overlook everything we've been through, so you're going to wait and see if I've got any other redeeming qualities. Is that about right?" 

"Um..." Draco frowned, his eyes narrowing. "Well, yes...but it sounds so cold when you put it like that." 

Suddenly, Draco found his arms full of Harry Potter. His eyes widened, then closed with a soft moan as Harry kissed him passionately. After what seemed like far-too-brief of a moment, Harry pulled back, a huge grin on his face. "No, Draco, it sounds wonderful like that." 

It took the blonde a minute to catch up with the conversation. "Um...it does?" He was truly puzzled. "You mean, you're not mad that I don't trust you or think you belong on a pedestal with a little gold crown?" 

"Not at all." Harry grinned, a genuine grin filled with joy. "Actually, I'm rather fond of the idea that you don't think I'm some sort of god to be worshiped. So take your time deciding if I'm worthy of having an illustrious Malfoy for a consort...I kind of like being looked at as 'Harry' and not The-Boy-Who-Lived." 

"Oh, you're still The-Boy-Who-Lived." Draco corrected. "That's why you're getting a shot in the first place. I'm just smart enough to realize that it's Harry I'll have to live with for the rest of my life, so I'd better get to know him before I do anything irreversible." 

And to Harry, nothing had ever sounded quite so wonderful as that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoa...that was not quite what I'd planned. Still, not too bad. Hope you enjoyed, and please review!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	14. Chapter Thirteen - Table For...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read about something like this Great-Hall setup in a fic once...but I don't remember the name or author. It's not my idea, though...I'm just borrowing it! Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Harry shook his head, standing stubbornly just inside the doors to the Great Hall. "We sat with the Gryffindors at dinner last night." Draco said, annoyed. "So we're spending breakfast with my house." 

"But they don't like me!" Harry insisted, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. "I don't want to sit with people who don't like me!" 

"I did." Draco pointed out sharply. "You can't honestly say the Gryffindors were happy to have me sitting at their table last night, Harry. We said we'd split our meals between _both_ houses and it's my turn!" He glared at the brunette; this was ridiculous! "You promised!" 

Harry groaned. "Fine. But if anyone starts anything, we're switching tables." He waited until Draco nodded before holding out his hand for Draco to take. "Alright; lead me to my doom." 

The blonde snickered, taking Harry's hand and tugging the still-reluctant boy over to sit at the Slytherin table. He sat beside Blaise, with Pansy across the table from them. Harry reluctantly slid into the bench beside Draco. "Hello, all. What have you been up to?" Draco asked his friends. 

"You mean besides speculating on your behavior?" Blaise asked, raising an eyebrow. "Not too much. I started on my report for Arithmancy. Have you?" Harry snickered. "Something funny about what I just asked, Potter?" Blaise snapped. 

"Um...yeah, just a bit." Harry replied nonchalantly. "See, Draco spent last night getting smashed, so he didn't really do much homework." 

Pansy giggled from across the table. Harry smiled at the petite brunette girl, whose hair was still cut in its perpetually short bob. "Draco Malfoy, smashed? You don't say, Potter." She smiled back, her full lips curving gently. "Well, \f1 that's something I'd have paid good money to see..." 

Harry opened his mouth to reply and let out a muffled sound of annoyance when Draco's slender hand covered his mouth. "Not another word about last night, Potter." He growled, though his eyes were laughing. 

"No one wants to hear about your night with Potter anyway, Drake." Harry watched as Draco's whole face froze, then arranged itself into a sneer. 

"Theo." Draco inclined his head slightly to the other blonde boy. "How lovely to have you join us." His cold tone of voice and the hard look in his eyes was at direct odds with the informal nicknames they were using. 

The other boy twisted his face up in disgust. "I'm hardly going to sit beside Potter here and have breakfast, like everything's just fine, now am I?" He raised one slim eyebrow and curled his lip. "What will your father say, Drake, when he hears of this?" 

Draco's sneer never faltered, though Harry saw annoyance flash in his silver eyes. "I don't believe that's any of your business, Theo. What my father says is between he and I. _Malfoy's_ don't go around airing personal business like common riffraff." Something in Draco's tone gave Harry the impression that he was imply that Theodore Nott and his family were the common riffraff he was referring to. 

Nott apparently drew the same conclusion because his sneer dropped, turning into a look of pure hatred. \f1 "You won't have the Malfoy name to hide behind when your family hears about _this_." He jerked his head in Harry's direction, implying that Harry was the 'this' he referred to. "We'll see how superior you feel then." 

"Quite superior, I expect." Harry snapped, annoyed at the way he'd been referenced, as though he was something to be ashamed of. "Considering he'll be backed by the Potter name, and be Consort to The-Boy -Who-Lived." Harry didn't enjoy dropping his title normally, but he felt it was quite worth it at that moment. "Which is of far more credit than _you_ could ever hope to attain!" 

Harry stood up and flared his wings when Nott fingered his wand. "I don't think you want to do that." Harry hissed, his eyes narrowing. "I've dueled wizards far better than you and come out on top." 

Nott glared, but then backed away. Harry waited until the other boy sat down at the far end of the table, then he grabbed Draco's hand. "Come on. We're going to my table." 

"What?" Draco snapped his head around, staring at Harry in shock. "Why the bloody hell would we go to the Gryffindor table? We haven't eaten yet and I'm talking to my friends." 

"Because you agreed that if any of your housemates started crap, we'd go back to mine." Harry explained, exasperated. "What the hell do you call what Nott just did? Playful banter? He tried to pull his wand on me!" 

Draco groaned. "Come on, Harry! You're not seriously going to make me sit at your house table again, are you? Just because of Theo's temper?" He pouted a bit up at Harry. "Please can we stay?" 

Harry set his mouth in a firm line to keep his lips from twitching up into a smile and said sternly. "You promised, Draco. We'll try again at dinner." 

A few minutes later, a happy Harry Potter and a disgruntled Draco Malfoy were sitting with Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ginny at the Gryffindor table. "Where's Granger?" Draco asked, tilting his head to the side inquisitively. 

"Don't want to talk about it." Harry muttered after sharing a look with Ron that Draco didn't understand. "So, Ron, you holding up okay?" The brunette looked at Ron in a concerned way. 

"Yeah, mate. I'll be okay." Draco watched as the redheaded boy shrugged uncomfortably. "I come from an open family; I can't be with someone that close-minded. I mean, she's being so petty. I wouldn't have thought it, and it wasn't a pleasant realization, but I'm doing okay." 

Harry nodded, then gave Draco a look that said he'd explain later when the blonde opened his mouth to ask questions. Suddenly from behind him was a shrill, female voice. "You know, Harry, I can't believe you would do this to us! You didn't even try sniffing me once!" 

Draco and Harry turned as one, to see a red-faced Parvati Patel, flanked by a distressed looking Lavender Brown and a smug looking Hermione. Draco frowned...something wasn't quite right here. "Er...and why would I sniff you?" Harry asked, looking both puzzled and wary. 

"Because if you can tell a potential mate by smell, you should at least have been fair about it!" The Indian girl fumed, her hands fisted at her sides. "What, no one else was worthy of checking out? You couldn't even bother a quick sniff of the rest of us? We aren't pretty enough or smart enough or wealthy enough for you?" Her dusky skin had a rosy tint to it, most likely from her ire, and her shrill voice was getting louder with each word. "You could at least have had the decency to smell those of us who were interested before settling for _Malfoy_!" 

"Um...it doesn't quite work that way, Patel." Draco broke in, earning a disgusted look from all three girls. "Harry didn't CHOOSE to smell me. Just being in the same room was enough for him to realize I appealed to his inner-creature. If sitting a few seats away at the dinner table didn't make him want to jump you, then sniffing your wrist wouldn't make you smell any more appealing." 

"Oh stuff it, Malfoy!" Lavender shot at him, her brown eyes flashing. "You're just trying to act superior because he chose you, but he _obviously_ didn't know what he was doing. He didn't even fully explore all his options! Hermione said so, and everyone knows she's studied Peris ever since they found out Harry is one!" 

Harry sighed, drawing everyone's attention. "And Hermione is also biased against Draco." He intoned softly, glaring at the girl in question as he spoke. "She knows very well that Draco's scent is unique and that very likely I will NEVER meet another person who appeals to me this way. She's just trying to get you two to get everyone riled up so I'll do what she wants and leave Draco." 

He stood up, forcing the girls to step back, and flared his wings out dangerously. "It's not going to happen. So all of you need to just BACK OFF!" He glared around at the rest of the Great Hall. "I've chosen Draco and we're going to make our relationship work, so all of you need to just stop. Keep your thoughts and opinions on the matter to yourselves, because we aren't interested in hearing them." 

Draco stood up and grabbed Harry's hand, reaching out with the other to stroke Harry's left wing gently. The soothing motion helped Harry calm down slightly and he lowered his wings, folding them close to his back. "Come on, Harry, we'll go get something to eat from the elves." Draco took a few steps and tugged Harry's hand gently. "Come on." 

Harry nodded, glared around the room again, and then followed Draco out. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Draco walked into the Great Hall, then froze, eyes wide. "Um, Harry..." Draco asked, confused. "Any clue what the hell is going on?" 

Harry nodded. "Um...I'd guess Dumbledore is trying to make it easier on us." 

He cautiously led Draco over to the small-ish round table sitting in between the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw house tables, about fifty feet from the Head Table. The two house tables had been shifted further away from each other. The round table had around fifteen chairs set around it and was as covered in food and drink as every other table in the room. Harry sat down, looking up at the Head Table for a reaction. Albus nodded slightly and Draco, seeing this, sat down beside Harry. It felt strange, but would be infinitely easier than sitting with either of their houses. 

"Um, Harry..." The blonde asked again, leaning in to whisper in his ear. "Who do you think all of these other chairs are for?" 

Before Harry could answer, Albus Dumbledore stood up. He held up his hands for silence, then stated. "Due to some hostility from Harry and Draco's houses, I've given them their own table in neutral territory." Which explained why they were between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. "Their friends from any of the houses should feel free to join them at their table as often as they like, provided they are friendly. If anyone starts - or participates in - a fight, they will be banned permanently from sitting there. Enjoy your lunch!" 

By the time Albus was seated again, Luna was sitting across from the boys. "Hello, Harry." She smiled in her vacant way at the both of them. "Nice to meet you, Malfoy. I'm Luna Lovegood." 

"Hey, Luna." Harry smiled at the slightly off-beat girl. He quite enjoyed being around her - if nothing else, she was infinitely supportive and calm, no matter how strange things got. "Did you have a good summer holiday?" 

She nodded absently, piling food on her plate and staring at Harry's wings. "I wonder if you molt." She said conversationally. Noticing Harry's confused look, she added. "You know...shed your feathers to grow new ones, the way that owls do. If you do, could I have one for a quill?" 

Suddenly a soft, feminine voice said from behind them. "I'm sure if Harry molts, you'll be the first one he offers a feather to." Harry turned around and grinned widely. "Can we join you?" 

"Of course, Ginny!" Harry enthused. She, Ron, and Neville all took seats around the table, spacing out a bit so it didn't seem quite so empty. "This is wonderful. Thanks for coming over." 

"S'no pr'b'm'rry." Came the muffled reply from Ron as he began shoveling food into his mouth once more. Harry stifled a giggle at Draco's disgusted look. "Wha...?"

"Just struggling to speak Ron-ese." Harry replied, a wide grin still splitting his face. 

His grin faltered a bit as Pansy and Blaise stepped into his line of vision. "Draco, darling." Pansy smiled, taking a seat between Neville and an empty chair, which Blaise sat in, leaving two empty spaces between him and Draco. "We figured if they could join you so quickly, so could we." She smiled pleasantly around at everyone. "I'm Pansy and this is Blaise and we're Draco's best friends, so I expect we'll be getting to know each other." 

"Um..." Neville swallowed hard, staring wide-eyed at the pretty Slytherin girl beside him. "Aren't you angry that he's with Harry?" 

"Oh, goodness, no!" Pansy smiled sweetly, fluttering her thick lashes flirtatiously at the clumsy boy. "I'd side with Draco over his parents - or mine, for that matter - any day! They tried to get us to marry, you know, but we just don't suit that way. More like a brother to me, though we'd have had _gorgeous_ babies." She paused her rapid-fire speech long enough to take a deep breath, then continued. "And Blaise here...well, the Zambini's have always remained neutral, so it doesn't really matter a whit to his family what side Draco chooses to align with." Her grin turned cheeky, her eyes sparkling. "Quite handy, that. Isn't it?" 

"Quite." This was from Ron, who was apparently determined to keep his promise to support Harry, no matter what he decided to do. "I know Malfoy's been a bit of an arse in the past, but really, I threw as many insults as he did and was actually faster to throw a hex or a punch, so really. I mean," He continued quickly when everyone at the table - including his little sister - stared at him oddly. "We're not kids anymore, right? And so long as he treats Harry alright and doesn't get any..." He frowned, then grinned mischievously. "Ugly tattoos...well, its fine with me." 

Draco smiled slightly at this. It was sort of pleasant to have his and Harry's friend united in their support of them. Well, not all of their friends, obviously...but still, this made him feel good. Obviously he was right about this being good for his reputation. Realizing Ron was looking at him expectantly, he finally grinned and shoved up both of his robe sleeves, baring his forearms. "No tattoos, Weasley." He drawled, holding out both of his arms. "And I've no intention of marring my gorgeous skin with them either. Never really did." 

Harry grinned and kissed Draco's cheek, murmuring softly. "No interest in serving an insane fuckhead?" 

Draco choked on the air he'd been breathing, having only a vague recollection of having said something to that effect last night during their second fight. Recovering, he murmured back. "Only if you're the insane fuckhead in question, Potter. Are you offering me a position serving you?" 

"Maybe." Harry snickered at the leer Draco was attempting to stop from creeping onto his face. "So..." He said more loudly, to the table in general. "Who wants to come on Saturday to watch me try to fly?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Hope you liked it...please review. Remember, e-mail addies get you an alert when I update!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	15. Chapter Fourteen - Flying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! Let's try flying with Harry's new wings! I'm scared...I don't know if I can do this well, or if it's going to be weird. Tell me if it sucks, so I can work on it again, okay? Enjoy!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Draco, Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, Pansy, and Blaise all sat down under a large willow tree (not the Whomping one, of course) near the lake. Harry charmed off his robe and flared his wings a few times, stretching them out. "Um..." He grinned sheepishly at everyone. "Anybody have any idea what I should do?" 

"Well," Pansy said slowly, considering. "You should probably take a running-jump to get started. That's what a lot of birds do, anyway." 

"Oh, and try not to flap too much, Harry, you'll just fall if you do." Ginny suggested helpfully, sounding a bit too cheerful for Harry's tastes. "Just do some slow, steady flapping to get up and then sort of let yourself glide once you're in the air. Only flap if you feel yourself start to dip lower." 

Harry nodded and then frowned. "Um...do I flap like this...?" He flared his wings out wide and then moved his wings backwards, then forwards again, creating a large gust of air. "Does that seem right?" 

They all sort of frowned and thought about it for a moment. "Well..." Neville said a bit uncertainly. "It certainly seemed like how owls flap their wings, if on a bit of a larger scale." 

"Alright then. Here goes nothing." Harry took a deep breath. Oh Merlin, he was going to end up killing himself doing this, he just knew it. 

Draco leaned back against the tree, watching as Harry spread his wings wide again and began to flap them. He took a few running steps and jumped up as high as he could, flapping his wings a bit faster. He winced as Harry fell and hit the ground, face-first. Ouch. That...could _NOT_ have been pleasant. He watched as Harry, determined, tried again...and again...and again...and again...and finally, after watching the brunette fall about ten times, he intervened. 

"Um, Harry...does this feel _right_ to you?" He asked, moving to kneel beside Harry, who had pushed himself up onto his knees. "I mean, like the first time you climbed onto a broom, I saw it on your face. You looked like you knew exactly what you should be doing and it was just...instinct. Right?" 

"Well, yeah, I guess." Harry frowned, his eyebrows drawn together as he thought about that day. "So you think I should do what? Just close my eyes and do whatever feels right?" He looked skeptically. "It sounds kind of hokey, Draco." 

The blonde shrugged, getting to his feet; Harry did the same. "You don't have to." Draco said. "What you've been trying doesn't seem to be working, but if you enjoy falling on your face..." He trailed off, then shrugged again before turning around and walking back to the others. He leaned back against the tree, standing this time, and waited to see what Harry would do. 

The brunette frowned, looking around intently. He strode purposefully away from them. After looking at each other briefly in confusion, their little group followed him. They watched curiously, still following, as he walked about halfway around the lake before stopping. He then began to climb up a very large rock that hung out over the lake. At the far end, it hung about 10 feet above the surface of the water. Once he was up on the tall rock, Harry kicked his shoes and socks off, dropping them down onto the grass. Then he magicked off his shirt, tossing it down beside his shoes and socks. He took a deep breath and turned to face the lake. 

"Um, Harry, mate." Ron spoke up, looking worried. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, what if it doesn't work and you fall again?" 

"Then I swim." Harry stated calmly. 

He took another deep breath and ran, leaping off the far edge of the rock. For one long, heart-stopping moment, Harry began to fall. Then, he spread his wings wide and with every bit of strength he had, pushed the bottom tips down towards his toes. He arched his back as he did so, tipping his face up, and shot upwards. He spread his wings again glided for a moment, then pushed his wings down again, climbing higher into the sky. He did his best to steer, though figuring the "controls" out was a bit harder than getting into the air had been. Several times he dipped drastically close to the water in an attempt to turn one way or the other and he'd have to pull himself back up sharply so he wouldn't end up soaked and be forced to swim back to shore. He had a feeling his wings wouldn't work quite as well of they were wet. 

After about twenty minutes of practicing, Harry felt his wings growing heavy. It was a strain to force them down with enough force to remain in the air, so he flew back to the others waiting on the shore. He let himself drift down gently, stumbling a bit as his feet hit the ground, his wings flapping noisily as he tried to steady himself. There was a long moment of silence, then his friends (and Draco's) burst into applause, cheering and congratulating him on a job well done, talking about how lovely he had looked soaring above the lake. 

Draco merely smiled at him; a small, private smile just for Harry. "So..." He drawled smoothly. "What made you decide to stop? You weren't really up there for very long." 

"Er..." Harry smiled sheepishly, his cheeks turning a dusky rose color. "I got tired. I guess it'll take some time to build up strength in my wings. Until then, I won't be able to stay in the air for very long." He stretched his wings out, wincing slightly as he did so. "I'm probably going to be a bit sore as it is. I should have stopped sooner." 

"Was it quite lovely, flying?" Luna asked dreamily, staring at Harry with her wide eyes. "I mean, was it better than being on a broom or a Thestral?" 

"You've ridden on a Thestral?" Blaise demanded, moving closer. "Really? I can't even see them..." 

Luna nodded. "Oh yes, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Neville, and I have all ridden on the Thestral that live in the Dark Forest. They're quite magnificent, really. Harry, Neville, and I can see them, too. They're quite beautiful, though a bit unnerving." 

Blaise stared at the waif-like blonde girl with something akin to interest on his face. "Really? Do you think you could take me for a ride on one?" 

"Certainly." Luna focused her eyes on the slender boy, silently admiring his dark skin and intense, black eyes. "Though not today. I've got to write to my father and see how his Wrackspurt research is coming." Blaise nodded, looking confused but wisely not questioning the girl further. 

Harry yawned. "Merlin, I'm tired." He murmured, feeling his eyes suddenly grow heavy. He took a step and stumbled. Draco and Ron rushed forwards to catch him, each one grabbing an arm and slinging it over their shoulders. "Why'm I s'tired all a sudden?" He yawned again, his eye drifting closed without his permission. 

"Must be the flying." Ron suggested, shaking Harry lightly. His green eyes opened about halfway and he blinked sleepily, his eyes unfocused. "We should get him to bed." 

"Come on, Weasley." Draco said, starting forward. He and Ron headed towards the school (with the others following), practically carrying Harry between them. "Merlin, he's heavy for such a petite bloke, isn't he?" Draco puffed out, panting as they dragged Harry up the final staircase to their floor. 

Ron nodded, nudging Harry awake again. Mostly dead weight was better than completely dead weight, anyway. "I reckon it's those wings of his." Ron said seriously. "All those feathers and stuff...it's got to add up. Probably why he's so tired...there's a lot of muscles that go into controlling something as large as his wings." When Draco looked at Ron over Harry's head, one eyebrow raised, Ron shrugged. "I was best friends with Hermione for six years." 

"Ah." Draco replied. They stopped in front of the owl painting and Draco panted out, "Inamorato". The painting moved and Ron and Draco mostly-carried the once-again unconscious Harry into the bedroom, then dropped him onto the huge bed. "I can take it from here, Weasley." Draco said calmly, sliding a hand underneath Harry's body to unfasten his pants. "You can go let the others in. If you're hungry, Pansy knows how to get food. I'll be out shortly." 

Ron left without another word and Draco dragged Harry's pants down over his narrow hips, dropping them on the floor when they were fully removed. He then gently turned Harry's head so the smaller boy wasn't smothering himself in the mattress anymore. He ran his hand lightly down the gorgeous white wings, marveling at how sleek and smooth they were. He curiously studied Harry's wing joints, since the brunette was stubborn in his refusal to allow Draco to do so when he was awake. He ran a single finger lightly down the Gryffindor's spine, smiling as Goosebumps appeared on the tanned skin. He moved the finger over the small, grayish feathers on his shoulder blades, marveling at how soft they were...like a little baby duck. Not that Draco Malfoy had ever petted a baby duck...but one could imagine how soft said baby duck would be. With a sigh, Draco leaned forward, placing a light kiss just between Harry's shoulder blades, on his spine. 

"Sleep tight." He whispered before retreating silently out of the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? Did it suck? I hope not! Let me know! Also, leave your e-mail, as I alert people to my updates. I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	16. Chapter Fifteen - Sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys! Sorry about taking so long to update. RL has taken its toll on me, so updates are going to be infrequent at best. SORRY!!! Still, this is a pretty decent-length chapter, so I'm hoping you'll forgive me! Also, there is a character in this chapter called “Suni” and it's pronounced “Sue-knee” NOT “Sunny” okay? Please review, they make me SOOO very happy!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Harry walked groggily out into the Common Room. He stumbled, still half-asleep, into the bathroom. He used the facilities quickly, then washed his hands and splashed water on his face to help wake himself up. He walked back out into the Common Room, this time looking for Draco. He walked silently over to the large sofa in front of the fireplace and sat on the arm. He waited quietly until the blonde finally looked up at him.

“Have a good nap?” Draco asked softly, tipping his head further back to meet Harry's eyes. He was stretched out across the length of the sofa, with his head near the arm Harry was perched on. “You slept for about ten hours.”

Harry blinked slowly. “Er...sorry, Draco. I must still be groggy. I thought you just said I'd been asleep for ten hours.”

Draco's pale pink lips curved slowly up into a smile. “I did say you'd been asleep for ten hours. It's nine o'clock.” His smile deepened at the stunned look on the other boy's face. “I tried waking you up for dinner, but you were quite out of it.”

“Merlin's balls!” Harry exclaimed. “Are you serious? How did I manage to sleep for ten hours?”

“Flying really took it out of you.” Draco replied, shrugging. “Weasley and I had to practically carry you back here. I'm the one who removed your trousers, by the way.” He added, glancing down to Harry's flat, toned stomach, then lower to his green boxers. “I didn't think you'd mind.”

“What?” He looked down at himself, his cheeks tinged pink. “Oh, no. No, that's fine. Thank you for trying to make me more comfortable and thanks for trying to get me up for dinner.”

Draco nodded, his lips still curved slightly upwards. “Of course, Harry. Are you hungry now? I'm sure I can summon a house elf if you'd like something.”

Harry frowned. “Well, I am hungry, but I don't know if a house elf will be able to feed me.” He shifted uncomfortably under Draco's watchful gaze. “I'm out of the perfume I've been using.”

“Ah.” Draco frowned, then reached down and picked his wand up off the floor. Rolling onto his side, he swished it very slightly and let out a low whistle.

“Master Draco is calling?” A petite (even for a house elf) female house elf appeared in front of the couch. “You is needing something from the Manor? Suni will get what you is needing.”

Draco smiled at her. “Of course you will. I actually need something of Mother's.” Suni nodded rapidly, obviously eager to help 'Master Draco' in any way she could. “I need you to bring me a bottle of her perfume.”

“Is Master Draco needing any bottle or is Suni to be fetching a special bottle for Master?” She blinked large blue eyes up at him, tilting her head to the side in a quizzical manner that Harry found quite endearing.

He glanced at the blonde to see him frowning and biting his bottom lip as he thought. “There's one that's in an amber colored bottle, Suni, with a white cork to seal it. It's about eight centimeters tall, not including the cork, and it's a round bottle.”

Suni nodded again. “Suni is knowing the bottle you is wanting, Master.” She raised her small hand to snap her long fingers, then stopped, frowning. “Master, what is Suni to be saying to Mistress Narcissa if she is asking?”

Draco smirked and waved his wand, summoning a small piece of parchment from the bedroom. “I had a feeling I'd be needing the bottle eventually, so I wrote this.” He handed the note to Suni. “Just tell Mother I requested you bring me the bottle and that the note will explain why. Please be quick, alright?”

The elf nodded and snapped her fingers, disappearing with a loud crack and a shimmery puff of smoke. Harry stood up and circled the rest of the way around the couch, kneeling on the floor in front of it after flaring his wings out almost completely so they weren't in the way. Or at least, that's what he tried to do. Instead, as he knelt and flared his wings, pain shot through them and down his spine causing him to let out a pained, keening sound. He collapsed onto the floor, laying on his belly and retracting his wings. The act of closing them, however, wasn't any less painful than opening them had been and had him nearly screaming as tears started down his cheeks.

“Harry?” Draco was on the floor beside him in a heartbeat. “Oh Merlin, Harry, what's wrong?” Harry let out another high, keening sound and Draco noticed that his wings were trembling faintly. “Oh...” He breathed the word as he understood what was wrong.

He very carefully ran his hands over Harry's left wing. He could feel the muscles knotting and bunching under the feathers. “Harry, do you trust me?” He asked, crawling up closer to Harry's head. He sat down with his legs folded Indian-style and lifted Harry's head gently onto his lap.

Harry nodded. “Yes...” He answered, his voice shaking slightly. “What are you...”

“Shhh...” Draco shushed him gently, petting his long hair soothingly as he called out. “Dobby?”

Harry winced at the sharp cry the elf let out when he appeared. “Master Harry Potter!” He cried, wringing his hands in distress and looking miserable. “What is happening to him, Master Draco? What is Master Harry Potter needing?”

Draco gritted his teeth against the urge to scream and instead gave the elf instructions. “Tell Severus Snape that I need a pain potion and a muscle relaxant and tell him I need them delivered to my private rooms now. Tell him Flooing will be faster than walking. Don't mention Harry _AT ALL_ , Dobby. Understood?”

The house elf nodded and disappeared with a crack. In less than two minutes the fire roared green and Severus Snape stepped into the room. “Draco...” He rushed to his godson's side, concern showing on his face. “What's wrong? Are you hurt?”

Draco grimaced, but met Severus's eyes unflinchingly. “Harry's hurt, Sev, and I need you to help him.” As Severus's face tightened into an angry glare, Draco pleaded. “Please, Sev. Your feelings for his father aside, you know Harry's not a bad person. He's hurting and...”

He bit his lip, looking down and carding his fingers gently through Harry's dark hair. “Please, Sev.” He looked up again and his eyes showed Severus how desperate he was. “I can't stand seeing him like this...”

Severus huffed out an annoyed breath and pulled two small potion vials out of his pocket. He uncorked the blue one and passed it to Draco. “Here. The pain potion first, then the muscle relaxant.” He uncorked the red potion as well, holding it out for Draco to take when he was ready.

Draco put the first vial to Harry's lips and coaxed him to drink down the bitter liquid. When he had, his face relaxed and his wings stopped trembling, though he was still very tense. Draco took the second potion from Severus and coaxed Harry to drink that as well, watching in relief as Harry's wings settled softly against his back, spread slightly. Draco gently petted Harry's hair again and smiled gratefully at his godfather.

“Thank you, Professor.” Harry said tiredly. “I shouldn't have pushed myself so hard.” He stretched a hand up and gently squeezed Draco's knee. “I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't mean to worry you.”

Severus gracefully gained his feet. “You're welcome, Mr. Potter, although it was more for Draco's benefit than your own that I helped.” He smiled warmly at Draco, saying in a dry tone. “Do try to keep him out of trouble, Draco. It should prove to be an interesting year, whether you succeed or not.”

Draco laughed. “Yes, well, with my luck Harry will end up in twice as much trouble and I'll be dragged along for the ride.” He grinned cheekily up at his godfather. “At least I'll never be bored. Thanks again, Sev.”

Severus inclined his head, then walked calmly to the door out of their Common Room. Once he was gone Harry slowly pushed himself up onto his hands and knees. Deciding he really could move safely, Harry flared his wings slowly as he pushed himself up so he was kneeling in front of Draco. The blonde boy smiled sweetly at him and Harry opened his mouth to say thank you. Before he could, there was a loud crack and Suni appeared. She rushed to Draco's side, clutching something tightly in her hands.

“Suni is bringing Master Draco the bottle him is asking for and Mistress Narcissa is saying to be meeting her at the place next weekend so she can be knowing everything!” The little elf said breathlessly, handing the amber bottle to Draco with a smile. “Is Master Draco needing anything else from Suni?”

Draco took the bottle with a grateful smile. “No, Suni, that's all for now. Just tell Mother we'll see her on Saturday, around two. Thank you.”

Suni nodded and left without another word. Harry smiled more widely at Draco. “Thank you.” He said softly. “For getting me the potions and for the perfume and just...thank you.”

Draco smiled and unstoppered the bottle. He pressed two fingers over the opening and tipped it quickly upside down, then just as fast righted it again. He brought the two fingers – now coated with a thin layer of perfume – up to his own neck. He touched them lightly to the skin behind each ear, then rubbed them against the nape of his neck. As Harry's mouth fell open in shock, Draco stoppered the bottle again. Silently he held out his hand, letting his fingers (the ones that had touched the perfume) rest an inch or so from Harry's nose.

Harry sniffed tentatively and had to bite his lip to keep from making a keening sound of pleasure. He could smell the perfume – lightly floral, with an almost cloying sweetness to it that seemed to sting his nose in the same way pepper did. Which was odd for a sweet smell to do, but not unpleasant. It tugged at Harry's stomach, this flowery, spicy, sweetness and best of all was that under it, he could smell Draco. The cool, clean smell of the blonde's magic wrapped itself around the other scent and Harry knew he wouldn't be able to resist for long. And if he was perfectly honest with himself, after how sweetly Draco had been treating him all day, he didn't _want_ to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay...so, what did you think? Can anyone guess what the scent in the amber bottle is, based on how I described it? There's a prize if you get it right, so please guess! ^_~ Remember, I alert to updates, to leave your e-mail with your review to be added to the mailing list! Signing in isn't enough...it won't let me see if when I go to your page! PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy! ^_^
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	17. Chapter Sixteen - Answer Me This

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I posted the challenge in the previous chapter (and left the one at the end of this chapter) to show you guys what my challenges are like. I've already awarded the prizes for these, but Chapter Eighteen (which I'm writing now) will have a new challenge, and since it's not posted anywhere yet, the challenge will be across the board on all three sites I post on, so be ready!
> 
> Thanks for reading and thanks to all my lovely reviewers and I'll try to get Ch 17 up soon!
> 
>  **ADDENDUM TO THIS NOTE** : As I've said of all of them, this is NOT an accurate note; they're from when I posted this fic to hpfandom.net and TSS. So all of the challenges in the notes have had prizes awarded and are no longer in-progress. If you want to guess for fun, please feel free, but there won't be a prize since the answers are already out there on the interwebs.
> 
> Happy reading! <3
> 
> ~ Lady S.

“Is it okay?” Draco asked, tipping his head to the side. “If not, we can try a different one. I just wanted to try one that I wouldn't mind being around all the time.”

He watched as Harry's irises turned entirely gold and gold color streaked his dark hair and his skin began to shimmer. “It smells...” Harry tried to think of a good word. When he couldn't, he simply said. “It compliments _your_ scent. It's nice.”

Draco smirked. “Good. Is that why you turned all shimmery and golden?” He raised an eyebrow. “You look really hot like that, by the way.”

Harry smiled and Draco's heart sped up. “I change whenever I'm resisting you.” He wrapped his fingers around Draco's arm and brought the pale wrist up to his face. He nuzzled Draco's hand, inhaling deeply through his nose. “I don't want to resist.”

Draco sucked in a sharp breath as Harry licked his palm. “So don't.” He replied hoarsely.

Harry let out a trilling sound and licked a long, hot line up Draco's arm, from the pale, slender wrist to the sensitive skin of his inner-elbow. “We're supposed to be getting to know each other.” Harry whispered as he leaned in closer, bracing his hands on the Slytherin's thighs and not stopping until his nose was a mere inch from Draco's.

Draco whimpered quietly and replied, in a soft husky voice. “So why don't we play a game?” When Harry moved his head back an inch and tipped it inquisitively to the side, the blonde explained. “We'll...ask each other questions. I'll put a Truth Charm on the bedroom so we'll have to answer honestly. If we don't want to answer we have to do one thing of the other person's choice.”

Harry grinned and scrambled to his feet. “Modified 'Truth or Dare'; I like it.” He started walking backwards towards the bedroom, moving with an exotic grace that made it impossible for Draco to tear his eyes away. “Are you coming?”

Five minutes later the boys were lounging on the bed in their room. Draco was reclining back against the pillows and the headboard; his legs stretched out in front of him and crossed casually at the ankles. Harry was on his stomach, two pillows stacked under his chest so he could prop himself up comfortably. His wings were relaxed against his back, but spread slightly so they draped down his sides and onto the bed as well. Draco cast the Truth Charm with a lazy circling motion of his wand and the word _'Veritas'_ breathed in a mere murmur.

“You can go first.” Draco offered, gently petting Harry's hair since the Gryffindor's head was right next to his stomach.

“Hmmm...” Harry leaned into Draco's touch while he thought. “Oh, okay, I know.” He smiled evilly up at Draco. “Who did you lose your virginity to?”

Draco winced. “Well...” He debated briefly about opting out, but it was only the first question. He supposed it wasn't that bad and sighed, answering. “Pansy.” At Harry's shocked look, he decided to explain further. “We wanted to know what all the fuss was about and to see if we could handle being married. It was pleasant, but we realized it was also awkward and...yeah. We agreed after that not to be anything more than friends.”

“Huh.” Harry nodded slowly. “Alright. I guess I can see that. Although, a girl?” He shuddered. “Ugh. Nasty.”

“I'm telling Pan you called her nasty.” Draco teased, nudging Harry playfully with his leg. “And yes, Harry, a girl. I've been with both, though I prefer guys. Now, for my turn.”

Harry grinned and poked Draco's side lightly. “If you tell Pansy, I'll have to tell her the context in which that statement was made.”

Draco laughed. “Fine, fine, fine. I won't tell.” He tugged gently on Harry's gold-streaked hair. “Now hush so I can think.” After a long pause, Draco asked. “What was it like, being raised by Muggles? You mentioned a cupboard...?”

Harry's head snapped up and he stared hard at Draco. The blonde seemed genuinely curious, so Harry decided to give an answer – albeit a vague one. “Well, I didn't know I was a Wizard until I got my Hogwarts letter so it's not like I was missing something; at least not something I knew about. After my first year here...well, my family doesn't like magic so it was a bit difficult, you know?”

Harry sighed and dragged a hand through his hair, his wings shifting restlessly; the left one brushed against Draco's right leg. “I guess they're like the Muggle equivalent of Death Eaters – they despise magic and think all witches and wizards are freaks who should have their 'freakish ways' beaten out of them. Should that fail, we should all be locked up and kept away from 'good, normal people' so as not to contaminate them.”

Draco blinked slowly, trying to understand everything he'd just been told. “So, wait...they tried to _beat_ your magic out of you?”

Harry sighed again. “That's technically a second question, but...” He shrugged, his wings moving restlessly again. “When I was younger, yes. They also tried starving it out of me. This past summer, since it was my last with them, they just ignored me. Which was, believe me, perfectly fine with me.”

“Oh.” Draco touched Harry's cheek lightly. “I know this will sound inane, but I'm sorry you went through that. I really am.”

“I know.” Harry smiled, a bit sadly. “So, my turn?” Draco nodded and Harry asked. “What's your mum like? I mean, you know, when she's not being the stiff, cold wife of Lucius Malfoy?”

Draco laughed. “Um, well, she's a mum, you know? She spoils me with sweets and presents. She asks me about my relationships and tries to put her two Knuts in about them.” He smiled to himself, his eyes unfocused as he thought. “She hugs me and laughs with me and tells me how proud she is when I do something well.” His smile slipped a notch and he met Harry's eyes.

“She...” He sighed, then continued carefully. “She worries over Father's influence on me. She worries I'll make the same mistakes he made...the same ones Aunt Bella and cousin Regulus made.” His face grew solemn as he said, almost to himself. “The same ones my godfather made.”

“But Snape is a...” Harry almost bit clean through his tongue when Draco looked at him sharply, cutting himself off just in time.

“A what?” Draco asked suspiciously. When Harry shook his head, the blonde said. “Consider this my next question. What do you know about Sev that I don't?”

Harry chewed his lower lip thoughtfully. “Well, it's not really my secret to tell you. And I guess because no one was sure of your loyalties Snape didn't tell you...and, I mean, he really should be the one to tell you...” Harry trailed off uncertainly.

“Be that as it may, Harry, he obviously doesn't intend to!” Draco pointed out, his voice calm, but firm. “Do you doubt my loyalties? I don't bear the Dark Mark and I don't intend to. I never intended to.” He looked at Harry, silver eyes locked with gold, and said seriously. “I have a right to know if my godfather is lying to me. Wouldn't you want to know?”

Harry thought about how no one had told him about Sirius...and how he'd thought his godfather was evil for most of his third year. He remembered how much it had hurt to think of someone who was supposed to love him being on the opposite side of the war. That was what Draco was feeling. That not only would he be facing his father on a battlefield – who Draco held little love for after all Lucius had put him through – but also Severus Snape. His godfather – a man he loved and admired. A man he thought had made poor choices – a man he feared would be taken from him because of those choices.

“Swear you won't tell anyone you know? Not even Snape?” Harry asked, knowing he had to tell Draco the truth. He had to help relieve some of the burden from the blonde boy.

“Of course I won't tell.” Draco assured him. “And if Sev ever trusts me enough to tell me himself, I'll act surprised.”

Harry nodded and blurted out. “Snape is a spy. He tells Albus everything he can about Voldemort and his plans. He risks his life every day to help the Light win this war. He's a snarky, nasty bastard, Draco...but he's not evil.”

Draco's mouth fell open in shock. “Oh my...shit!” Draco covered his face with his hands and let out a choked sob. He wiped at his face with his hands quickly, taking several deep breaths to calm himself. “Thank Merlin for this! Thank _you_ , Harry, for telling me.” The blonde smiled weakly at him. “It hurts to know he doesn't trust me enough to tell me...but I'm so glad he's not one of them. Thank you.”

Harry smiled softly and reached out a hand to catch a stray tear on Draco's cheek. “Of course. You needed to know.” His smile widened and turned mischievous. “Now tell me...who was the first _guy_ you had sex with?”

Draco flushed, all thoughts of his godfather pushed to the side by his Gryffindor's outrageous question. “No way!” He protested. The boy wasn't someone Harry knew, but Draco wasn't quite comfortable sharing that particular story with him just yet. “Not answering.”

Draco's eyes widened as the gold in Harry's hair spread until nearly half of it was gold and shimmery. His eyes no longer had a white part, it having been swallowed by gold color as well. “Strip.” Harry ordered, his voice low and compelling. “You can leave your boxers on, but I want the rest off.”

Harry had barely finished the command before Draco was obeying. His button-down shirt was flung to the floor, his socks and trousers swiftly following. The blond now wore short black silk boxers and nothing else. Harry crawled up and over the pale, trembling boy until he was straddling his hips, his hands braced on either side of Draco's shoulders. He dipped his head down and nuzzled Draco's neck, breathing in the intoxicating scent of Draco's power mixed with the spicy-sweet perfume the blonde had dabbed on himself earlier.

“Ask me a question...” Harry licked the shell of Draco's ear as he whispered into it.

“Um...” Draco took a shaky breath in, trying to focus on anything other than Harry Potter's wet tongue in his ear...or Harry Potter's hot breath on his neck...or Harry-bloody-Potter's ass pressed against his growing erection. “How did you realize you were gay?”

Harry chuckled darkly. “I'd rather not say right now...it's not conducive to the current mood.” He pulled back to grin wickedly down at Draco. “I'll be happy to tell you some other time, though.”

“I see...you still get a penalty.” Draco warned. When Harry merely waited for his order, Draco shrugged. “Alright, you asked for it.” His trademark smirk slid onto his face. “Before I give an order...are there any rules about what I can order you to do? Any lines I'm not allowed to cross?”

Harry nodded slowly. “You can't order me to fuck you...or to allow you to fuck me. My virginity is my gift to you and I'll give it only when I'm ready. Other than that...” Harry's golden eyes gleamed eerily. “No, no rules.”

“In that case, Harry...” Draco smiled up at the gorgeous winged creature above him. He reached up a hand and tenderly touched Harry's cheek. And despite the fact that he was supposed to be giving an order – as per the rules of the game – his next words came out as a question. “Will you suck me off?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA!!! Yes, I really AM ending the chapter there. Brief challenge...in addition to the perfume-scent-question already asked, there's another one. Who do you think made Harry realize he was gay? Go on...take a guess. ^_^ Prize for that as well, same as for the Perfume-Scent Challenge. So pretty please review and take some guesses...please? Also, if you leave your e-mail, I alert to updates!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	18. Chapter Seventeen – Shiver

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w00t! Okay, so when I posted this on the first site it was put on, no one guessed the scent. No one even came CLOSE, so I just ended the challenge. The scent Draco got from the Manor is eremurus oil (a flower native to the area that was Persia) and clove oil. Cloves would be what would have won the challenge.
> 
> Two people won the “Who-Made-Harry-Realize Challenge”, which I normally don't do, but since no one got the scent, I allowed it. They both requested a scene...the same scene, actually. So Chapter Eighteen will be their scene. ^_^ I'm not telling you the correct answer, though, because you'll find out in Ch18.
> 
> I stayed up until 1AM finishing Ch. 18, so please review Ch. 17 to encourage me to type! Reviews make me SOOO happy and I alert to updates so leave your e-mail and I'll add you to the list! Ch. 18 is VERY long, so it may take me a few days to get it all typed. It's almost 20 pages handwritten...most of mine are, like, 6 or 7 handwritten, so...yeah. Please leave me reviews so I'll feel like typing, lol. ^_^
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Draco gasped as the gold retreated from Harry's eyes, leaving them tricolor once again. It also leached out of his hair, though his skin still shimmered faintly. “Um, Harry?” He questioned softly, unsure if he'd done something wrong, or perhaps offended Harry with his request.

“Shhh...” Harry replied gently, leaning down and pressing a soft kiss to Draco's mouth. “I'm not resisting anymore.” He explained soothingly, nuzzling the blonde's neck. “Now shut up and enjoy.”

Draco moaned softly as Harry licked his neck, then dragged his teeth down the sensitive skin of his collarbone. A helpless whimper slipped past pale pink lips when Harry bit down, then sucked that soft, tender skin into his mouth. Draco could practically feel the bruise forming, but didn't care. All that mattered was that hot, wet mouth moving over his neck and that firm, gorgeous ass pressed tightly against his throbbing cock. Even through two layers of fabric, it felt amazing.

Harry gave one last lick to Draco's collarbone then shifted backwards slightly. His wings stopped him. “Shit.” He smiled apologetically at the panting, disheveled boy beneath him. “Er, we're gonna have to try this a different way. Because of my wings.”

Draco couldn't help the amused smirk that slid onto his face. “Harry, if it will get your incredibly sexy mouth on my cock, I'll try anything.”

“Draco!” Harry admonished, blushing deeply. “I can't believe you said that!” He scrambled awkwardly off the bed and said. “Er, can you just, like, sit on the edge of the bed?”

Draco sat up and scooted to the edge of the large bed, swinging his legs over the side. “Should I?” He asked, gesturing to his boxers.

Harry looked up at him from where he knelt. His wings were spread out around his kneeling form, the brilliant white feathers framing his slender, golden body. “Yes.” He smiled, watching intently as Draco shimmied out of the small black silk boxers and kicked them away. “Beautiful.” He breathed.

Draco braced his hands on the mattress behind him, leaning back slightly and spreading his legs. “I know.” He grinned down at Harry and added. “I _used_ to be the most beautiful person at Hogwarts.”

“Oh?” Harry moved closer until he was kneeling between Draco's legs. He ran his hands up Draco's calves, over his knees, and then up his pale, trembling thighs. “Who could possibly be more beautiful than you?”

“You.” Draco breathed the word, silver eyes locked on Harry's tricolor ones. “Only you.” Draco felt, in that moment, that nothing could be more beautiful than the sight of Harry Potter kneeling between his legs, eying him like he was a desert he couldn't wait to devour.

Harry whimpered quietly as his eyes dropped from Draco's, down his pale, slender chest, past his flat, toned stomach, and lower still to the hard, leaking cock between his legs. Harry had never seen another man's cock – outside of the Quidditch locker room – and he'd never seen one _hard_. He tentatively reached out and wrapped his small, slender hand around it His thumb and middle finger just barely touched...Harry swallowed hard, a bit intimidated suddenly at the idea of it in his mouth, let alone _inside_ him.

The harsh, gasping sound of Draco's breathing and the quiet, whimpering moan he let out when Harry squeezed gently gave him courage. He watched a bead of precome leak from the slit and, before he could lose his nerve, Harry leaned in and licked it up. It was...different, Harry decided. He licked again, more slowly this time. Draco tasted salty and a little bitter, but not unpleasant.

Draco moaned again, fisting his hands in the duvet. He wanted to throw his head back and close his eyes, but couldn't bring himself to tear his gaze away from Harry's dark pink tongue licking the head of his cock like it was an ice cream cone. He looked considering and Draco hoped the Gryffindor boy didn't find the taste unappealing. He only had a few seconds to worry about it.

Harry took a slow, shaky breath then opened his mouth as wide as he could. He sucked the head of Draco's cock into his mouth, inwardly smirking when the blonde let out a strangled scream. He felt fingers tangling in his hair as he took more of Draco's length into his mouth. He sucked gently on the hard, hot flesh and rubbed his tongue against the underside. He pulled his head back and took a breath, then lowered his mouth again. After a few more bobs of his head, Harry decided this really wasn't as hard as he'd thought it would be.

Draco was very vocal, much to Harry's surprised pleasure, moaning and whimpering almost constantly as Harry's hot, wet mouth surrounded his cock again and again. Suddenly Harry's teeth scraped against his sensitive skin. Draco hissed out a breath and his hips jerked up involuntarily. Harry's eyes widened, flying up to meet Draco's intense, heated gaze as the Slytherin's sharp thrust pushed his cock further into Harry's throat.

“Sorry...” Draco groaned, petting Harry's dark hair softly. “I didn't hurt you, did I?”

Harry blinked slowly up at Draco and sucked harder on the cock in his mouth. Draco whimpered softly, realizing Harry must have _enjoyed_ him thrusting like that. He tightened the gentle grip he had on Harry's dark hair and tugged sharply before forcing Harry's head down on his cock. Harry gasped, then moaned, the sound vibrating along Draco's flesh and making the blonde shudder and moan. Draco fisted his hand tighter in Harry's long hair and proceeded to hold the smaller boy's head still while he thrust his hips up, forcefully fucking Harry's mouth.

Harry moaned again at how forceful Draco was being. It was nice to not have to be the strong one...the one in control. He let Draco control whether or not he moved his head and focused on not choking. He did his best to lick as much of the hard flesh as he could, sucking almost desperately whenever Draco pulled out of his mouth. As Harry felt the hard cock hit the back of his throat, he fought down the urge to gag. When he swallowed in a desperate attempt to not gag, he realized that the action made it easier to take Draco that deeply into his mouth.

Draco was panting hard, mesmerized by the sight of Harry's full red lips wrapped around his cock. He thrust harder, nearly screaming as Harry sucked harder and began swallowing around him. The wet, constricting heat combined with the sight of his cock disappearing into that gorgeous mouth was almost enough to push him over the edge. While Draco watched, Harry dropped a hand to the front of his green boxers, rubbing the heel of his hand against his own trapped erection.

As Draco watched Harry touching himself while sucking his cock, he couldn't hold back any longer. “Harry...” He moaned, tugging sharply on his dark hair. “Going to...Nnnnh...”

Rather than allowing Draco to pull him off his cock, Harry merely pulled back halfway and sucked harder. As Draco made a choked groaning sound, Harry felt his mouth fill with a hot, bitter liquid. Though part of his brain urged him to spit the salty fluid out, the rest of him was too proud of the fact that he'd made Draco Malfoy come in his mouth to give up his reward. He swallowed it down, scrunching his nose up slightly at the sharp aftertaste even as he licked Draco clean.

When Draco finally released his hair, Harry shifted back a little and pressed his hand more firmly against his erection. Draco had to bite his lip to remain silent at the vision Harry made. He was still kneeling before Draco, his hand rubbing almost frantically at his cock. The Slytherin boy watched Harry's eyes flutter closed. That gorgeous mouth – reddened further by Draco's cock – formed a perfect little 'O' and his head fell back, exposing his long, tanned throat. In just a few short moments, Harry's whole body tensed, his mouth falling open as he let out a keening cry. Draco's eyes flicked rapidly from the look of ecstasy on Harry's face to the dark, wet stain spreading across the front of his boxers. Fuck. Nothing had ever been as hot as watching Harry Potter orgasm. Nothing.

After a long, silent moment Harry opened his eyes. He met Draco's and, though he blushed, didn't flinch away from the eye-contact. Harry stood and picked his wand up off the bedside table, waving it and muttering a cleaning charm. “Do you...” Harry bit his lip nervously.

“Do I what, Harry?” Draco asked softly. He lay back on the bed, stretching languidly, completely unabashed about his nudity.

“Do you...” Harry took a deep breath and blurted out. “Would you like to sleep naked together?”

Draco, who had just shifted himself around so his head was on the pillow, froze. “Um...” He blinked a few times, staring in shock at the blushing Gryffindor standing beside the bed. “Are you sure, Harry? Because if you aren't, it's fine.”

“And if I am?” Harry asked hoarsely. For some reason, this felt like a bigger step than what they'd just done. Deciding to take a chance, Harry boldly shoved his boxers down, then stepped out of them.

Draco wiggled around until he was under the comforter, then shifted over towards the center of the bed. “In that case,” He grinned and lifted the comforter up, patting the mattress with his other hand. “Come here.”

Harry crawled onto the bed, sliding in under the covers. Draco rolled onto his back and Harry laid half on top of him. He pillowed his head on Draco's chest, his right arm draped over the slender waist of his...well, his lover. He slid his right leg up and slightly over Draco's thighs, feeling content wrapped around the blonde, skin-to-skin. His wings were draped over his back, with the left one resting partially against the mattress and the right one covering part of Draco as well.

Draco made a small, contented sound. He wrapped his right arm around Harry's slender frame – under his wings – rubbing Harry's back in a soothing way. “Thank you.” He whispered, pressing an affectionate kiss to Harry's dark hair.

“For what?” Harry asked, just as softly. “I mean, do you mean for...you know...that?” He gently stroked Draco's side with his fingertips; it was an absent-minded gesture that Harry was mostly unaware of. “Or for...well, for this?”

Draco was aware of it. “For everything.” He explained, trying to ignore the maddening touches. “For giving me an amazing release...for letting me watch you pleasure yourself...for willingly coming to bed naked...” He pressed another kiss to dark hair and added. “For choosing me.”

“Ah.” Harry's fingers stilled, but Draco felt Harry press closer to him. “Well, you're welcome, I suppose.” Draco felt Harry smile against his skin. “I'm glad you let me choose you, Draco. I really am.”

And, with no other words – for none were needed – the boys drifted off to sleep, their bodies wrapped around each other as though, even unconscious, they couldn't get enough of each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How was it? Let me know what you think! I love reviews and, if you leave your e-mail, I'll add you to the update list!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	19. Chapter Eighteen – Projection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Great Gods Almighty! This one took FOREVER! That's because it's nearly 20 pages, handwritten...nearly TRIPLE most of my other chapters. It's...insane, to say the least. Okay so...be sure to read the A/N at the end of the chapter for information on the newest challenge! And be sure to guess! Hope you enjoy...oh, and please brace yourself. Draco/OMC ahead...and Harry/???, but it's a surprise and it's complicated. It's not too heavy, though so...yeah. Oh and SS/??? is briefly mentioned as well...but again, nothing heavy and it's also a surprise too...Harry's reaction is too funny to ruin it! 
> 
> Oh...and "Memoria" is memory in Latin and "Exhibeo" is show in Latin. Please review and remember, e-mails get you alerts to updates!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

When Harry woke up on Sunday morning, Draco wasn't in their bed. Harry got up and grabbed a pair of loose-fitting, lightweight cotton pants from his trunk. They were perfect for lounging around in. Harry stuck his head out the door. “Draco?” He called.

When no one replied, Harry walked out into the Common Room and headed straight for the bathroom. Just as he was about to step into it, the portrait opened. Harry paused and cocked his head to the side, wondering if Draco might like to join him in the shower. He grinned a little at the thought of running soap-slicked hands all over the Slytherin's gorgeous body.

Draco stepped into the Common Room and his eyes widened when he saw Harry. His delicious roommate – and lover – was standing confidently on the doorway of the bathroom, completely naked. His golden skin – every inch of it – shimmered and his wings were folded behind him. In his left hand Harry was holding a pair of pants; in his right he had his wand. And all Draco could think about were the people standing behind him.

“Sweet Merlin!” Blaise exclaimed as he finally peeked over Draco's shoulder to see why his friend had stopped. “Damn, Potter! You look...absolutely gorgeous.”

Harry blushed faintly as he realized Draco wasn't alone, but decided that it was high-time the Slytherins – especially Draco – found out that he'd almost been one of them and why. “Thanks.” Harry smirked and carefully leaned back against the door frame so it was pressed against his spine, between his wing joints. “I know part of it, like the shimmer, is being a Peri, but I trained hard to get the muscle tone and I'm quite proud of how my body looks.”

Pansy giggled and shoved her two best friends into the room, closing the portrait behind her. “I can see why Drake doesn't mind being glued to you all the time.” She smiled warmly at Harry. “Were you getting into or out of the shower?”

“Into.” Harry replied, casually adding. “I stopped when I heard the portrait opening because I was hoping to lure Draco into joining me.” Harry let his face fall, pouting slightly. “I guess that won't happen now.”

“The hell it won't!” Draco protested vehemently. “Pan, Blaise, I love you both. Get out.” Draco stalked towards Harry as he added. “Now.”

Blaise quirked an eyebrow at Pansy; she grinned back. “Very nice work, Harry.” She tilted her head questioningly. “An odd thing for a Lion to do, though, wouldn't you agree, Blaise?”

“Oh yes, quite odd.” Blaise's sharp features made his smile look dangerous. “Tell me, Potter, where did you learn that?”

“Nowhere.” Harry replied, amused that Draco had stopped halfway to him. The blonde was looking between Harry and his friends as though confused.

“Nonsense, Harry.” Pansy put her hands saucily on her hips. “You're a _Gryffindor_ , for Merlin's sake. _Someone_ had to teach you how to be that sly.”

Harry grinned widely. “Nope. I was actually supposed to be a Slytherin, but Draco made such a bad impression on me that I argued with the Hat until it sent me to Gryffindor instead.”

Draco's mouth nearly hit the floor. “The hell you did!” He protested in shock. “No one can _argue_ with the Hat, Harry. It's completely impartial and puts you where _it_ wants, regardless of your feelings!”

“Obviously that's not true.” Harry pointed out, folding his arms defiantly over his chest. “It told me all this crap about me being loyal and hardworking but not a Hufflepuff and then about how I had a great mind but Ravenclaw wasn't for me. _Then_ it said I had a 'thirst to prove myself' and I started mentally chanting 'Not Slytherin. Not Slytherin.' and the Hat was all 'Slytherin would help you' and started telling me I'd do well there.”

“But it didn't place you there.” Pansy pointed out. “If it had really wanted you there, it would have.”

Harry shook his head. “No, I kept saying 'Not Slytherin.' and it told me if I was _sure_ not Slytherin, then I'd better be in Gryffindor and announced it.”

Blaise was frowning. “But why would the Hat listen to you and not to anyone else? I was mentally pushing for Ravenclaw and the Hat told me I'd do better in Slytherin and that was that.”

Harry shrugged. “I dunno, but it Second Year I was in the Headmaster's office and I put the Hat on again and it said “I stand by what I said before. You _would_ have done well in Slytherin.” and I got mad and took it off.”

“That's...insane.” Draco stated. “I think you're the only person to argue successfully with the Hat.” He smirked. “You'd have been the best Slytherin _ever_ of you managed _that_.”

“I _am_ the best Slytherin ever.” Harry stated arrogantly. “I sneaked into Gryffindor, didn't I?” When the other three laughed, Harry grinned and pushed away from the door frame.

He sauntered over to Draco and kissed him, winding his arms around the laughing blonde's neck. Harry pressed his body fully against Draco's, stretching up on his toes to get closer. Draco slid his hands down Harry's back, then grabbed his bare ass firmly. He pulled the smaller boy closer, sliding his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry whimpered, sucking on Draco's tongue and grinding against him. After a long moment Harry pulled back, panting.

“Spend some time with your friends.” Harry said, his voice soft and breathy. “Because when I get out of the shower, I want you all to myself.”

Draco stood there, stunned – and achingly hard – as Harry walked into the bathroom. He couldn't quite wrap his mind around the sudden change in Harry. Apparently all it took to get the shy boy to come out of his shell was a taste of passion. A wicked grin spread across his face. Draco couldn't wait to teach his Gryffindor all about passion. The sensual, exotic creature that was Harry Potter was all his and he planned to keep it that way.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as he heard the shower turn off, Draco kicked out Pansy and Blaise. He'd spent the last half-hour explaining to them that no, he and Harry hadn't Bonded, nor had they had sex and that what they _had_ done was between them. Once they were gone, Draco sprawled in one of the leather armchairs, his eyes glued to the bathroom door. When Harry emerged fifteen minutes later, Draco was disappointed to see he had on the blue plaid pants he'd been holding earlier.

Harry walked casually over to Draco and perched on the arm of his chair. The Slytherin was wearing a short-sleeved black button-up and khaki-colored dress pants that were perfectly tailored and snug in all the right places. He'd taken his shoes and socks off and with his hair unstyled and falling rakishly into his eyes, Harry thought he looked charming and sweet. Harry had gotten used to seeing Draco dressed more informally over the last week. It was interesting to see this side of him...relaxed and at ease. It was, in a way, very intimate because Harry knew very few people got to see Draco Malfoy when he wasn't 'perfect' in his appearance. It made Harry feel special.

“So...” Draco raised an eyebrow at Harry. “You wanted to be alone with me. Are you going to tell me why?”

Harry smiled and reached out his hand, lightly tracing the eyebrow Draco had raised. “Well, I was planning on jumping you originally but while I was in the shower I decided I want to continue getting to know you better.”

Draco pouted. “I'd rather you jumped me.” He said sulkily. When Harry just stared at him calmly, he sighed. “Fine. Have it your way. What do you want to know?”

“The same thing I wanted to know last night.” Harry shifted a bit on the arm of the chair. “I want to know who the first guy you were with was.”

“Why?” Draco watched Harry shift around on the arm of the chair again, wondering what was wrong with the other boy. “Are you okay?”

“Hmmm?” Harry sighed. “Oh, yeah, I'm fine. My wings just make it hard to get comfortable.” He shifted again, grimacing. “I want to know because...well, because you'll be my first and only lover. So I want to know who your firsts were. They say you never forget your first...that it sticks with you for the rest of your life. I just...I want to know what - _who_ \- I've got to compete with.”

Draco laughed softly. “You don't have to compete with anyone, Harry. You're who I'm with now and, believe me, you're far better than anyone else I've ever been with. But,” He added, seeing Harry was about to protest. “If it means that much to you, I'll show you.”

“Show me?” Harry cocked his head to the side. “Show me how? Like in a Pensieve?” He squirmed again.

“Sort of. And for the love of Merlin, Harry, come here!” The Slytherin dragged Harry off the arm of the chair and onto the chair with him.

Harry was now stretched sideways across Draco's lap. His mid-back rested against the left arm of the chair – where he'd been sitting moments before – with his wings hanging down over it. His feet were dangling – barely – off the right arm of the chair. With a contented sigh – this was _much_ more comfortable – Harry tipped his head to the right, resting it on Draco's left shoulder. He could get used to cuddling up with his very-own, yummy-smelling – oh, alright; yummy in general – blonde Snake.

“So what's 'sort of' a Pensieve?” The smaller boy asked, snuggling against Draco's chest.

“It's a Projection Spell.” Draco explained, winding his arms around Harry's narrow waist, just enjoying the feeling of having his Gryffindor in his arms. “It shows your memories like a Pensieve does, but it shows them as an image on a screen rather than submerging a person in them.”

“Oh, like a movie! Wicked!” Harry enthused. Seeing the blank look on Draco's face, he said. “Oh, right. It's a Muggle thing. I'll explain it to you someday. I'm just not sure how to right now. So...Projection Spell?”

“Of course. On one condition.” Draco waved his wand and a large white rectangle appeared in the air before the unlit fireplace. “After I show you this, you show me what made you realize you were gay.”

Harry nodded his agreement and Draco touched his wand to his forehead, whispering, “Memoria.” Then he pointed his wand at the screen and said “Exhibeo.” The screen flickered to life much the same way the Marauder's Map did. A splash of color in the center grew and spread, splitting into lines and shading and filling and becoming more colors until a life-sized Draco filled the screen, a bustling street behind him. Harry snuggled against Draco's chest and watched as the scene began to move, while Draco whispered pertinent facts in his ear.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco strolled arrogantly down the busy street. His mother had dragged him to Bath for a month. While not the ideal way to spend half the summer after one's Fifth year, he'd had worse. His mother hadn't been feeling well and, as Witches, Wizards, and Muggles all knew, the sulfur springs in Bath had restorative properties. Only Witches and Wizards, of course, knew that it was because the underground lake that fed the springs was frequented by roosting Phoenixes who cried into the water as a thank you to Merlin, who had protected the cave's entrance to keep the Phoenixes' eggs safe from harm. So despite it being mainly a Muggle tourist trap there was a sufficient Magical Community to keep him amused. For the most part, anyway. After two weeks there, Draco was bored.

He'd spent the morning shopping for Potions' supplies and looking for a birthday present for his mother. He'd finally settled on a large, silver-wrapped citrine crystal pendant on a long silver chain. He was hoping the crystal, combined with another two weeks of taking the waters, would help her feel better. He had had his purchases sent to his hotel suite and was now just wandering aimlessly through the Muggle section of the market district. An antique shop on his left caught his eye. Maybe he could find a pretty trinket box to put the necklace in...it would save him the trouble of wrapping it and would also serve as a second present.

He was pouring over the shelves at the back of the shop when a voice from his right had his head snapping around. “Can I help you find something, Sir?”

The voice was slightly high and breathy and belonged to the most gorgeous boy Draco had ever seen. He had black hair that was cut to about an inch long on the left side and was about three inches long on the right. It had red liberally streaked through it and the longer part was spiked out in a crazy, tousled manner with the very-longest front-part falling down in front of his right eye. His eyes were a gorgeous golden-brown. He was taller than Draco by about two inches and his skin was a pale, creamy color. He was slender but had broad shoulders and well-muscled arms. He looked about Draco's age, maybe a year or two older.

“I'm looking for a small decorative box.” Draco purred, moving a step closer to the other boy. “A gift for my mother. Do you have anything like that?”

“I believe so.” He smiled, an endearing half-smirk. “I'm Chris Genovese, by the way.” He held out his hand to Draco. “I'm pretty sure Dad has a trinket box in the back.”

“Draco Malfoy.” The blond shook Chris's hand, holding it a bit longer than was strictly necessary. “Shall I wait here while you check the back?”

Chris shook his head. “No, you can come with me.” He headed off and Draco followed. “So, Draco, what brings you to my lovely town?”

They passed through a curtained-off doorway and into a back room that was a maze of shelves and furniture. “Mother isn't feeling well, so we came to...”

“To let her take the waters?” Draco nodded. “That makes sense. How long are you staying?” As he talked, Chris began searching one of the shelves.

“Another two weeks.” Draco silently admired Chris's denim-clad ass as he stretched up to reach the back of a high shelf. “Then I have to return to my school.”

Chris turned around holding a green marble box; it was about four-inches by four-inches and about two inches high. “Found it!” He exclaimed, his breathy voice even more-so in his excitement. “You go to a boarding school? Is it one of those all-boys ones? Mine is.”

Draco took the box. It was gorgeous and absolutely perfect for what he needed. “Yes, it's a boarding school but it's actually co-ed. And,” He added, holding out the box. “This is perfect. How much is it and where do I pay?”

Chris took the box and, after taking a step closer, set it on the top of the dresser behind Draco. “We'll go back up front in a minute and you can get the price from my sister and pay then.”

Draco arched one aristocratic eyebrow. “Oh? And what, pray tell, will we be doing during that minute?”

“That would depend on how you react to this.” Chris grabbed Draco's hips and pulled the blonde up against him.

Draco wound his arms around the slightly taller boy's neck and pressed the length of his body against him. “What does this reaction get me?”

Rather than answer, Chris slanted his mouth over Draco's, thrusting his tongue into Draco's mouth. Draco whimpered and kissed back, rubbing his tongue eagerly against the other boy's. After a few minutes of kissing, Chris pulled away. He grabbed Draco's hands and tugged him further into the back room, leading him over to an old writing desk. Draco looked at the desk, looked at Chris, looked at the desk, looked at Chris, and then quirked an eyebrow.

“Dare I ask?” Draco queried in a husky murmur.

Chris gave that crooked little half-smirk again and said, his voice low and deep and enticingly breathy. “I want to bend you over this desk, Draco. If you'll let me.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry blinked in surprise as the scene started skipping. There was Draco, naked and bent over the desk as the gorgeous Chris pounding into him. Then Draco walking up the street, holding the trinket box and looking decidedly well-fucked. Then the two boys together in various places and situations in rapid-succession. In Draco's hotel suite, wrapped around each other on the bed. Near the springs, having a picnic. In a fancy restaurant, eating a romantic dinner. Swimming in the hotel pool, then making out in the water. And, finally, Draco and Chris sharing a long, tender kiss before Chris watched wistfully as Draco climbed into a limo beside Narcissa and drove away.

The scene faded slowly and Harry sighed. “So did you ever see him again?”

“No.” Draco smiled fondly – and a bit sadly – at the memories. “Chris was a Muggle. It...it would never have worked out. But he was sweet and funny and smart. It was nice while it lasted.”

Harry was stunned. “A Muggle?” He couldn't seem to wrap his mind around that fact. “Draco Malfoy slept with...no, correction, had a _summer romance_ with a _Muggle_?”

Draco scowled. “So?” He glared hotly at Harry. “I've told you before, Harry; I'm not my father. I've got my own opinions on things. I just spouted off all the crap Father told me because it's what was expected of me as the Malfoy heir.” He gave Harry a pointed stare. “That doesn't mean I actually believe any of it.”

“Right. Of course. Sorry.” Harry smiled sheepishly. “I was just a bit surprised, that's all. So, er...is your mum better now?”

“Not exactly.” Draco smiled wanly and pressed a light kiss to Harry's mouth. “Thank you for asking, though.”

“What's wrong with her?” Harry asked curiously. “I mean, has she had a doctor look at her?”

“A doctor?” Draco snickered. “We have Mediwizards, Mediwitches, and Healers, Harry. Not doctors.” He laughed at the annoyed and embarrassed look on Harry's face. “Relax, Potter, I'm teasing. And yes, she's been looked at. Repeatedly.”

Harry frowned. Something about the way Draco said it bothered Harry a great deal. “They don't know what's wrong with her, do they?” Draco merely shook his head. “So then what...I mean, how...?”

“Sev just keeps feeding her potions. He tested a bunch of known healing and restorative ones and now he keeps modifying them, trying to find one that will help for more than a week or two. She also bought a small house in Bath, where she stays for a week out of every month because the water really seems to help.”

Harry nodded. “Maybe you should have her drink pure Phoenix tears.” He suggested, then realized such an obvious solution had probably been done already and felt stupid. “Sorry, Draco. I'm sure you've already tried that.”

Draco was staring at Harry incredulously. “Harry, Phoenixes don't just cry for _anyone_. It's really rare to get a Phoenix to cry for you. We don't have any way to get pure Phoenix tears. Sev can't even get them for his potions.”

“I can get them.” Harry offered. “Albus has a Phoenix and Fawkes has cried for me in the past. I'm sure I can get him to cry for me again if I explain what it's for...he really likes me.”

Draco blinked slowly. “You would do that? Really? And how did you manage to get a Phoenix to cry?”

“Oh, it was when I got bitten by the Basilisk in Second Year. And of course I'll do this!” Harry hugged Draco. “I would do anything for...” He stopped, frozen. He could tell Draco had stopped breathing. Shit. What now?

“For?” Draco whispered, staring hard at Harry.

Harry shook his head. Draco waited. Harry felt panicky and scared and he didn't know what to do. Except that he was Harry Potter and he couldn't lie. Not about this. “I would do anything for you.” He said softly. “I...I like you a lot. I like you more with everything I learn about you and if this keeps up, I could very easily fall in love with you. And I'm sorry.”

Harry took a deep breath and continued. “I'm sorry because I know we agreed we'd take it slow and I'm sorry because you didn't ask me to love you. But I can't help how I feel and I won't lie and when I fall in love with you, I'm going to tell you. I don't expect you to love me back, Draco. Just...try not to break my heart when I give it to you, okay?”

“Um...wow.” Draco blinked slowly, then huffed out a breath. “Okay. I like you Harry. You're funny and fairly intelligent and you're a great person. You can also be sneaky and manipulative and dangerous and I like that, too. But I don't love you.” He touched Harry's cheek lightly. “Honestly, I don't know if I'll ever love you, because I've never been in love with anyone and I don't know if I know how to be.”

Harry bit his lip and nodded slowly, but Draco stopped him by grasping his chin firmly and forcing their eyes to meet. “I'm not saying I won't for sure, Harry, just that I can't promise I will. Either way, I will never lie about it and I will _never_ do _anything_ to hurt you. I really do care about you and I want to see you happy.”

Harry smiled. “I am happy, Draco. I mean, things aren't perfect or anything but they're good. They're really, _really_ good and I'm glad. I'm grateful for the chance to get to know you and I'm glad that I care about you. I'm scared, Draco, because I don't know what's going to happen, but I'm also thrilled that I'm falling in love with you. I've never loved someone this way before and it's new and wonderful and even if it's scary, that's okay and...”

Draco pressed his lips softly to Harry's, stopping his babbling. “As long as you're happy now, let’s not worry about tomorrow or the next day or a week from now or next year. Okay?”

“Okay.” Harry smiled shyly up at Draco, a bit embarrassed now that he'd told the other boy how he felt and asked. “So, how do I make this Projection Spell work?”

Draco explained to Harry the mechanics of it and Harry cast it. The image that appeared on the screen was Harry, at age fifteen, standing in front of a wooden door. He was wearing his Gryffindor school robes over jeans and a green sweater. As Harry settled back in, snuggled against Draco's chest again, the scene began to play. Harry whispered some explanations to Draco, just as the blonde had done for him, but less often as Draco knew more background about Harry's scene than Harry had about Draco's.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry knocked tentatively on the door, nearly jumping out of his skin when Snape flung it open a moment later. “Mr. Potter. You're late.”

“Sorry, Sir.” Harry mumbled, though he knew it wouldn't matter to Snape if he apologized.

“I doubt that.” The professor sneered. Then, without any warning, he raised his wand and said. “Leglimens.”

Harry was overwhelmed, as usual, and Snape began sifting through Harry's memories. One of Sirius from over the summer had Harry getting angry. His time with his godfather was precious to him and he didn't want to listen to Snape mock it. He thought _'Protego!'_ as hard as he could, throwing all his anger behind it, and pushed back.

Harry found himself in Snape's head and was frozen at the memory he saw. Severus Snape, his teacher, was shirtless, wearing black leather pants, and he was _kissing_ someone. Strong, tanned arms were wrapped around Snape's waist. When Snape pulled back from the kiss, Harry was stunned by the deep, sensual purr he let out as the other person – the other _man_ , Harry realized with a start – began to kiss Snape's pale neck.

Snape let out another purr and the other man chuckled, whispering laughingly. “Really, Snivy? Purring for me?”

Harry mentally face-faulted as Snape pinched the other man's ass and growled. “Call me that again, Black, and you're not getting any.”

Sirius pouted, then nuzzled Snape's neck. “I was just teasing, Sev'rus. You know that.” He looked up at Snape and batted his eyelashes. “You wouldn't really deny me that gorgeous arse, right?”

Snape rolled his eyes. “Of course not, Siri. Although if you don't tell him this summer, I just might.”

Sirius nodded. “I will. I just...I want my pup happy and you two don't get along that well and...” He stopped at Snape's pointed look. “And I'll tell him as soon as he arrives at the house. I promise.”

Harry collapsed to the floor, shaking, as he was shoved from Snape's mind. He blinked up at his Potion's Master, dazed. “You...you were...” He stopped, unable to form the words.

“What did you see?” Snape hissed, furious. “That shield charm kept what you were viewing blocked from me!” Harry swallowed hard as the tall, dangerous wizard loomed over him. “Tell me what you saw!”

Harry moved his mouth, but no words came out. His eyes were glued to the red skin showing just above Snape's high collar...the spot he'd just seen his godfather _sucking on_. “Sirius...” Harry whispered, his eyes wide and shocked.

Snape stiffened and his sneer deepened. “Oh? And what, pray tell, did you see your precious mutt doing, Potter?” He watched as Harry flinched and snarled. “Something that bad? Was it another of his _hilarious_ pranks with your father?”

Harry winced at the idea of his father being involved with what he'd seen – ewww – and shook his head. “Then what, precisely, did you see, Potter? Snape snarled, still looming over him.

“Sev'rus...” Harry breathed the slightly-slurred first name of his teacher and watched recognition slide onto Snape's face. Harry scrambled quickly to his feet. “I'm sorry. I have to go...” Harry ran out of the classroom, his mind racing. Sirius was gay? And with _Snape_?”  
_ _ _ _ _  
~_~_~_~_~_~

The scene skipped ahead to show Harry again. He was still fifteen, but was now wearing a tight black tee-shirt and a black pair of the sleep-pants he favored. He was standing in front of a door again and he had his Invisibility Cloak bunched up in his left hand. He knocked softly on the door and it swung open to reveal Severus Snape again. This time the older man wore only a white button-up dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and black trousers. Without the black robes he wore for classes and meals, he looks more approachable...though only slightly.

“Mr. Potter. It's after midnight. Why are you out of bed?” Snape had one eyebrow raised questioningly and a hint of a sneer tinged his voice.

“I...er...” Harry stuttered, unsure of what to say now that he was standing there.

“Articulate as always, Potter.” Snape purred darkly, his voice low and silky. “Now do you have anything _intelligent_ to say before I take points and assign detention?”

Harry's face flushed at the condescending tone and his hand tightened into a fist around the shimmery material of his cloak. He took a deep breath and awkwardly threw himself forward, wrapping his arms around Snape's neck and clumsily kissing him. Harry was stretched up on his toes and he could feel every muscle in his body protesting as he stretched himself out as tall as he could in order to keep his lips pressed to Snape's.

After a long moment, during which Harry waited to be hexed, he felt Snape's hands at his waist. They slid down and back, cupping his ass and lifting him up so he could wrap his legs around Snape's waist. Snape's tongue pushed into his mouth and Harry whimpered softly, dropping his cloak and clinging to Snape's shoulders. The Potions' Master tasted cool and dark and minty and Harry eagerly sucked on his tongue, arching his hips and rocking against Snape.

Snape pulled back from the kiss and licked teasingly at Harry's neck. “Oh, Professor...” Harry moaned.

“Severus.” The older man hissed as he pressed Harry back against a wall. “Though I wouldn't be opposed to hearing you call me 'sir' in that delectable voice.”

“Severus...” Harry gasped as Snape began to rhythmically grind against him, “Oh, please...more, Sir...please...”

Snape growled. “For once, Potter, I'm in agreement with you.”

“Harry.” Harry gasped out before he kissed Snape again. As he nipped Snape's lower lip he whispered. “Call me Harry...”

Snape purred out the name a moment later as he broke the kiss. “Harry...” He dragged his teeth across the sensitive skin of Harry's neck and thrust his hips hard against Harry's, pressing their erections together and leaving them both panting. “Let's take this to my bedroom...”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The scene faded out as Harry nodded vigorously, still in Snape's arms. Harry had stopped narrating when the scene skipped ahead and Draco hadn't been breathing for the last two minutes. “Er, Draco?” Harry asked softly, trying not to laugh. “Are you okay?”

“You had _sex_ with _my godfather_?” Draco finally asked in a horrified whisper. “I thought you were a virgin!”

Harry laughed – he couldn't help it! “I am! Merlin, Draco, do you really think Snape would have sex with _me_?”

Draco frowned. “So what are you saying? That you two just did _other_ things, but didn't have sex? That's not much better!” He glared at Harry when the dark-haired boy laughed again. “It's not funny, Potter!”

“I'm sorry.” Harry apologized, still laughing and not sounding sorry at all. “Draco, I was only fifteen during that scene. Not to mention that Snape was – and had been for a _long_ time – involved with _my_ godfather, Sirius Black. Since a few years after graduating Hogwarts, actually, minus the twelve years Siri was in Azkaban, of course.”

Harry rubbed the tip of his nose against Draco's and smiled gently. “That whole second part was the dream I had after that Occlumency lesson. I thought you'd realize it was a dream, since Snape didn't have the Dark Mark on his arm...in my head, I can't picture it on him. I guess because I know he's not really one of them.”

“Oh.” Draco's voice was small and embarrassed.

“Yeah, 'oh', Draco.” Harry chuckled again. “I woke up right as Snape was fucking me. And believe me, waking up screaming “Harder, Severus” was _not_ fun for me!”

Draco winced at the mental image. “I'd imagine not. I'm guessing you had a Silencing Charm up?” When Harry nodded, Draco sighed then made a face. He scrunched his nose up and stuck out the tip of his tongue. “Seriously, though, Harry. Sev?”

Harry smiled and nudged Draco lightly with his elbow. “Yes, Draco. Severus Snape is _seriously_ who made me realize I was gay. He's dark and brooding and dangerous and he's got a _very_ sexy voice.” Draco made another face and Harry laughed. “Relax. It was a purely physical attraction. Snape and I didn't get along and I'm over it now, anyway. Besides, he was with Sirius.”

“How did you react to finding that out?” Draco asked. “I mean, once the shock wore off?”

Harry grinned cheekily. “Well, I told Albus I needed to talk to Sirius. I said it was a personal thing and I needed my godfather's advice so he set up a meeting. I told him what I'd seen and Siri explained it to me.”

Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder as he explained. “Siri told me that they got together right after Snape started spying for Albus. I think Siri said they were twenty or twenty-one.”

“Sev's been a spy that long?” Draco was a bit shocked. “How has he not been caught?”

“He's really good at it.” Harry shrugged. “Anyway, when Siri got out of Azkaban and Snape found out that Siri hadn't betrayed our side to Voldemort, they got back together. Snape had made Siri promise to tell me before I started my sixth year, but thanks to the Occlumency lessons I found out a bit early. Which I guess worked out because I always worried about Siri being lonely and he didn't make it to that summer so I never would have known how much he loved Snape otherwise.”

Draco hugged Harry gently. “I'm sorry. I didn't realize Sirius Black was that close to you. I mean, I know you said he was your godfather but you hadn't really known him that long and I didn't realize...but then, in that memory he called you his pup...”

Harry nodded, blinking back tears. “He was an Animagi. A big, black dog. 'Pup' was his nickname for me. He wanted to adopt me. Actually, he wanted him and Snape to adopt me. I never got a chance to tell him that yes, if it were possible, I'd be okay with that.”

“Wow.” Draco kissed Harry's cheek lightly. “You want to know something interesting?” When Harry nodded, the blonde said. “Sev's Patronus is a dog.” When Harry's eyes widened, he continued. “A big dog. You could probably ride it. Shaggy fur, a long whip of a tail...”

“That's Sirius.” Harry smiled, a blindingly gorgeous, happy smile. “A part of me was always afraid Snape didn't really love Sirius back. He just always seemed so cold, even after I knew. I guess he's just not big on PDA.”

“PDA?” Draco asked.

“Public Displays of Affection.” Harry explained.

“Ah.” Draco nodded. “Yeah, no. Sev isn't big on that sort of thing. He considers it a blatant display of a lack of self-control.” Draco kissed the tip of Harry's nose lightly. “I, however, disagree.”

Harry grinned and kissed Draco's mouth softly. “I'm glad.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> w00t! That took FOREVER to write and type. And it's WAY freakin' long, so no complaints, okay? Did you like it? Were you surprised? I hope so! I was, because originally Narcissa wasn't sick! Um...I started writing Ch. 19 and some more random shit sort of happened...so, yeah...no being mad if some crazy stuff happens soon, okay?
> 
> Also, can anyone guess who “Chris Genovese” is modeled after? It's mostly just his hair...I love his hair! He's a character from a movie...name him and you get a prize! ^_^ Pretty please guess! Hope you enjoyed this chapter; please review and let me know what you think of everything that's happened!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	20. Chapter Nineteen - Gifts and Curses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm jumping time a little here. During the week, the boys had class, Harry got tears from Fawkes and filed some papers with the MOM, and the boys basically just talked a lot. They kissed, touched a little, and slept naked in each other’s arms. They've not progressed sexually past the point they already were, except to occasionally jerk each other off. Hermione is still being a bitch and Severus still hasn't told Draco he's a spy. Since nothing major happened, I decided not to waste chapters on filler. ^_^ So please, enjoy this chapter and don't bug me about the skipped week!
> 
> http://www.filmofilia.com/wp-content/uploads/2009/12/kickass_red_mist.jpg A picture of what Chris's hair looks like! ^_^
> 
> Oh...and Devourer won my challenge! She's the only one on all three sites who guessed “Red Mist” and that's who it was. Also, “Chris Genovese” was his name in the comic...in the movie, he was “Chris D'Amico” but the hair is from the movie and I just LOVE IT! She gets her scene in Ch. 27, if all goes according to plan. Yay!!! Please review!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

“Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?” Draco asked, kissing the top of Harry's head as he hugged him.

“No.” Harry smiled, clutching the stack of papers tightly in his hands. “No, I need to do this alone.”

Harry didn't remember much of his walk through the castle. His mind was focused on what he was about to do. He knocked on the door. It was only 9AM on a Saturday, but Draco had assured Harry that Snape would be awake. Sure enough the door swung open, revealing a surprised Potion's Master.

“Yes, Mr. Potter?” He purred silkily. “What can I help you with?”

Harry swallowed hard and shoved the stack of papers – about an inch thick – at his teacher. Surprised, Snape stared in shock at the official MOM letterhead. “Er...when I filed as a Creature I found out I'd need to file with another person. Someone who's a fully trained Witch or Wizard, who will be my legal guardian until I'm 21, when I'll be considered in full control of my Creature nature.”

Severus nodded slowly, his eyes still glued to the packet of papers he was holding in his hands. “I am aware of the law, Mr. Potter. In what way does this involve me?”

“Well, my relatives are Muggles so I was told I could choose any fully trained Witch or Wizard I wanted for my guardian.” Harry bit his lip, then said softly. “I chose you. If you don't want to, I understand and I'll go with Albus, but...”

“You wish for me to be your legal guardian?” Severus looks like Harry had slapped him. “Potter...” He stopped, then amended. “Harry...is this because of Draco? Or is it because of Black?”

Harry sighed. “Sirius, Snape. You can say his name in front of me. And it's because of both of them, in a way.”

Harry shifted his wings restlessly; a bit uncomfortable with the intense stare Snape now had fixed on him. “I just feel like...like it should be you. If Siri had been free and you weren't a spy, you two would have adopted me. Siri talked about it. I never got a chance to say yes, but I was going to. After he died...” Harry's voice wavered.

“Come sit down.” Snape gestured and Harry stepped into his sitting room, perching awkwardly on the arm of the sofa while Snape sat in a comfy armchair. “You were saying?” He asked once Harry seemed more composed.

“You were so stoic.” Harry explained. “I know you're a private person, but part of me felt like you couldn't be so cold about it unless you hadn't really loved him.” Harry looks at Snape with wide, damp eyes. “And then Draco described your Patronus.”

Pain and longing flashed briefly in Severus's dark eyes. “I loved Sirius very much, Harry. But grief is private and while a part of me desperately wanted to comfort his pup, I just couldn't. I still can't.”

Harry bit his lip again, a tear falling down his cheek when Snape referred to him as Sirius's 'pup'. “I don't expect you to.” Harry smiled weakly. “But Snape... _Severus_...Siri wanted you to be my guardian as well. He didn't want me to be _his_ pup anymore. He wanted me to be both of yours. I want a chance to know that 'Severus' that he knew...the one Draco knows. Please?”

Severus stood and set the papers on the coffee table. Harry held his breath and Severus approached him. “Harry, I...” He took a slow, controlled breath and said. “I would be honored to be your guardian, but the Dark Lord...”

“The records are completely private. No one except a single Ministry official, who Albus already cleared, will ever see them.”

Severus seemed to steel himself. Then, before Harry knew what was going to happen, he was being hugged. By Severus Snape. Tentatively, but still. Just as tentatively, Harry hugged back. He sniffled a bit, feeling suddenly closer to Sirius than he had in a long time. This was what his godfather had wanted. For Harry to know the Severus _he_ knew; for Harry to have 'parents' who cared for him. Half of the intended set was better than none.

As they separated from the hug, Severus asked gruffly. “Does this mean I have to call you Pup?”

A surprised laugh escaped before Harry could stop it. “Er, you don't _have_ to but I don't mind if you want to. Can I call you Severus when we're in private? Or do you prefer Sev?”

“Severus is fine.” The older man grimaced. “Draco calls me 'Sev' because as a toddler he couldn't say my full name and once he could, he stubbornly refused.” He rolled his eyes and Harry giggled a bit. Seeing this side of Severus was interesting. “I think...” He hesitated, then said. “I think I would like to call you Pup, if you're sure you don't mind.”

“Really?” Harry was surprised. He hadn't expected that. “No, I don't mind at all! But, can I ask why?”

“You just did.” Severus replied sardonically and for the first time Harry heard the teasing behind the sarcastic tone. “Sirius and I always called you Pup when talking about you and I've grown used to referring to you that way to myself. I feel it will be a simpler transition from Potter to Pup, rather than Potter to Harry, since I'm already accustomed to calling you Pup, if only in my head.”

Harry smiled brightly. “Alright, then. Just send me the papers after you've read them over and filled them out and signed them so I can file them, okay, Sev'rus?” The abbreviated name slid off his tongue so naturally that he wouldn't have realized what he'd said, if not for the stunned look on the older man's face. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to...”

“Hush.” Severus admonished. His voice sounded tight, but Harry didn't think he was angry. “It's alright, Pup. I don't mind you calling me that. You just surprised me, that's all.

Harry nodded slowly and, after an awkward silence Harry stood and hugged him, “Bye, Sev'rus. I'll see you later. Draco said you're joining us for lunch with his mum, right?”

Severus gave Harry a light squeeze before stepping back. “That's right, Pup. I'll see you at two.” Harry left without another word, still fighting tears over being called 'Pup' again, for the first time since Sirius's death.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco closed the heavy wooden door and walked over to the table his mother was sitting at. Narcissa Malfoy was beautiful. Her white-blonde hair was curled and piled artfully on top of her head, a few loose curls framing her achingly-beautiful face. Her wide blue eyes were tilted up at the corners, lending an exotic look to her heart-shaped face. Her pale skin was nearly translucent and combined with the ten pounds she appeared to have lost in the last two weeks, Draco was worried. She wore no makeup and the only jewelry she wore was the citrine pendant Draco had bought her. Her sky-blue robes were loose and flowing and served to make her look even more fragile than she was. She smiled up at him as he leaned down and kissed her cheek.

“Mother.” He sat down next to her at the round table, which had four places set. “How are you feeling today?”

“Oh, not too poorly, Draco.” She smiled again and patted his hand. “A little tired and a little achy, but my breathing is okay today and no headache, so it could be worse.” She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black box. “Here, darling. I thought you might want these.”

Draco took the box and opened it. Inside were two sets of Bonding rings...one was the Malfoy set, the other was a Black set and Draco couldn't help but grin. “Is it possible for me to use one of each?”

Narcissa blinked in surprise. “Oh, well. I suppose there's no reason why you couldn't, but why would you?”

Draco shook his head. “You'll understand when you meet my intended. He grimaced. “Which reminds me. There's something you should know.”

“What?” Narcissa tensed, worried. “Draco, you haven't decided to...to...”

“No!” Draco protested vehemently. “No, Mother, never! It's just that my intended is a Creature. A very rare, powerful one, made of ether, and I don't want you to be surprised. Well, no more surprised than you have to be.”

“Oh.” Narcissa pursed her lips, thinking. “A creature. Draco, are you sure? Being Mated to a Creature is a big decision...”

Draco nodded. “I know, Mother, but it's not a Mating. Peris don't have 'Mates' the way Veela or others do. We'll only be Bonded, which is still big, but I'm sure. I really am.”

“Well alright, then.” Narcissa smiled brightly at him. “Do I get to meet her now?”

Draco winced, nodded, and – tucking the box of rings into his pocket – called out. “You can come in!”

Draco held his breath and Severus walked in, followed by Harry who was clinging to Sev's hand. Severus led Harry over to the table and transferred the boy's hand to Draco's. Then he pressed a kiss to Narcissa's cheek. “Cissy. Lovely to see you.” He intoned solemnly, ignoring her stunned look.

“Severus.” She whispered, though everyone heard. “That's Harry Potter, isn't it?” Severus nodded and asked. “Why was he holding your hand?”

Severus smirked. “Because, Cissy, I am a spy and I'm also going to be his legal guardian.”

“Excuse me?” Narcissa snapped. “Did you just say you are a _spy_ , Severus?” When he nodded, she glared at him. “Well you might have told me sooner!”

Severus shook his head. “I couldn't until Draco chose a side. He's chosen Light, so he knows I'm a spy, so I can tell you.”

“How did you know I knew?” Draco asked, frowning around Harry who was perched sideways on his lap. “Did Harry tell you?”

“Are you mad that I told him?” Harry whispered, looking nervously at Snape. “I wouldn't have, but he was upset about maybe having to face you in battle and I just wanted to reassure him...”

Severus smiled and shook his head. “No, Pup, I'm not angry. I realize he must know when I was invited to this lunch. I'd been trying to find the right way to tell him anyway, so you really just saved me the trouble.”

“Oh.” Harry smiled brightly. “Well, then, you're welcome, Sev'rus.” He heard Draco choke and nudged him with his elbow. “Bite me, Draco. It's not any funnier than 'Sev'.”

“Of course not.” Draco grinned cheekily. “Except that I came up with 'Sev' as a child and you gleaned 'Sev'rus' from his lover. So actually, it _is_ funnier. Sorry.”

Narcissa raised an eyebrow. “Severus, dearest, does you calling Mr. Potter 'Pup' have anything to do with my cousin?”

Severus sighed. “Yes, Cissy, it does. Can we leave it at that, please?”

“Oh certainly.” Narcissa smiled at Draco. “No I understand about before. You'll wear the Black one?”

“Precisely.” Draco shook his head at Harry. “I'll explain later. For right now we have other things to discuss.”

“Of course.” Harry relaxed in Draco's arms, watching Narcissa Malfoy closely. Something wasn't right, but he couldn't tell what. “Er, Mrs. Malfoy, can I ask you something?”

Narcissa laughed, a bright and bubbly sound that reminded Harry of Tonks. “Please, call me Cissy or Mother. You're going to be family, after all! Shall I call you Harry?”

“Oh, er, sure.” Harry smiled back, a bit nervously. “So, I wanted to ask about your illness....when did it start?”

“Well, some time at the end of Draco's Fifth Year.” She tugged on a long blonde curl in an absent-minded way. “I don't remember the exact date, but it was right around the time Lucius was imprisoned. I remember because Bella came and told me the news and when I started feeling sick she blamed stress and asked if I wanted her to stay. I said no and put the Manor under Fidelius to keep Lucius and the others away. When Draco came home I had started getting worse and after a few weeks we decided to try going to Bath. I've been sick ever since.”

Harry nodded and drew a small vial out of his pocket. “Well, Cissy, I hope this helps...” He held out a vial of clear liquid.

Narcissa took it and held it up to the sunlight streaming through the window beside her. The clear liquid shimmered a rainbow of colors in the light and she gasped. “Is this...”

“Phoenix tears.” Harry answered. “From Albus's phoenix, Fawkes. I don't know if they'll help, but I figured it can't hurt to try, right?”

Narcissa uncorked the little bottle and swallowed the tears in one quick motion, then beamed at Harry. “Thank you, Harry. I'm feeling stronger and less achy already.” She touched his arm lightly. “I'm hopeful that you and my son will be happy. It's what every mother wants, you know. For their child to be happy. I think you will be. Now then.” She sniffled, a bit emotional, and addressed the table. “Who's hungry?”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

It wasn't until they were leaving that Harry finally realized what was bothering him about Narcissa. “Cissy.” He asked, pulling her gently off to the side of the room. “Have you had a Healer or someone else cast a Concealment Charm or Glamour on you?”

Narcissa blinked. “Why, no, Harry. Of course not. What a strange question!” She looked at him oddly. “Why do you ask?”

Harry sighed. “I'm sure it's nothing. I've just recently started being able to sense different types of magic. Glamours and Concealment Charms have a sort of shimmery, slick quality to them. Like a film of grease on top of the person.” Harry shrugged. “It's the whole ether thing, but I'm not good at it. I'm probably just...I dunno...wrong. It's fine.”

“Of course.” But Narcissa looked skeptical. “Well, if you think of anything else it could be...”

“I'll let you know.” Harry smiled weakly at her, adding. “It might just be that you being sick has affected your magic in some way, like it did your body.” Narcissa merely nodded. “Right, well. It was nice meeting you.”

“And you, Harry.” She gave him another funny look. “Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to say goodbye to Draco and Severus.”

After she walked away, Harry spent the few minutes before Draco came and dragged him out of the private dining room, out of the restaurant, and out into Hogsmeade berating himself for worrying Narcissa. So what if something that felt like an oil spill seemed to be clinging to her magic? She was sick, for Merlin's sake! Of course her magic didn't seem quite right; nothing about her was quite right! She had some sort of unknown illness eating away at her body and, obviously, her magic. He hadn't needed to point it out! And then it hit him.

“Harry?” Draco asked, for about the fifth time. “Harry? Are you feeling okay?”

“What?” Harry forced his eyes to focus on Draco. “I'm sorry. I was just...thinking.” He realized they were at the Gates to Hogwarts already and he couldn't remember the walk. “Sorry.”

Draco smiled and squeezed Harry's hand. “It's fine. You just had me worried for a moment. You were so quiet and looked so intense.”

“Yeah, sorry.” Harry smiled back, but it slipped quickly. “Look, Draco, we need to talk. Can we go back to the room?” Draco just nodded.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

The boys settled onto the bed, in just boxers and tee-shirts, as had become their habit when alone and talking. Draco lay on his back, half-propped up by pillows. Harry lay on his stomach, his head resting on Draco's chest. The blonde had his arms loosely around Harry's waist and Harry was idly tracing patterns on Draco's right shoulder. Though the fabric of his shirt helped dim, the sensation, his skin still tingled.

“What do we need to talk about?” Draco's voice was soft, but Harry could hear the fear in it. “Is something wrong?”

“Yes, Draco. Something's wrong.” Harry squeezed his eyes shut. “I think...” He stopped and corrected himself. “No, I _know_ that someone has cursed your mother. And I don't want to point any fingers without proof but if I had to guess, I'd say it was Bellatrix Lestrange.”

“Aunt Bella? I mean, I know she's insane, but Harry.” Draco's voice was tight and angry. “She's my mother's sister!”

Harry bit back a sharp comment; he knew Draco was just too upset to be thinking clearly. Instead, he replied softly. “She killed her cousin.”

Draco opened his mouth to respond but stopped himself. Finally, after a long moment, he said. “Why do you even think she's been cursed?”

Harry rubbed his forehead against Draco's chest with a sigh, his hot breath ghosting over the blonde's pale skin. “I don't _think_ , Draco. I _know_.”

“How?” Draco bit out the word from behind clenched teeth, his voice cold and sharp.

Harry sighed again. He'd known this wouldn't be easy. “Because I can see the foreign magic sitting on her, like a layer of shiny black oil.”

“What?” Draco was stunned. “You can _see_ magic, Harry? Were you planning on telling me?”

“Of course I was going to tell you!” Harry snapped indignantly. “It only started a few days ago and I'm not good at it yet! I can't see it head-on or when I want to. It's just a glimmer I catch out of the corner of my eye and sometimes it's more of a sensing than a seeing.” Harry huffed out a frustrated breath. “It took me until the end of lunch today to figure out what I was seeing.”

“How can you be sure it's a curse?” Draco persisted. Harry knew he was just scared. Sick was one thing; cursed meant she'd made Voldemort's hit list – or at the very least Bellatrix's, which was almost as bad. “I mean, if you're new at this, how can you be sure?”

“It's obvious. What kind of magic sits on a person, layering itself over them? Concealment Charms, Glamours, and curses.” Harry pushed himself up slightly so he could meet Draco's eyes. “I asked her if anyone had put a Concealment Charm or Glamour on her and she said no. So it has to be a curse.”

“And did you ask if she'd cast one on herself?” The blonde demanded stubbornly. “Or did that possibility not occur to you?”

Harry rolled his eyes, then rested his head back on Draco's chest. “It wasn't her magic, Draco. I could smell how it wrapped hers, choking it. Hers almost smells like yours. Clean, like yours, but sweeter – yours is more crisp. This magic smelled thick and cloying and tainted.”

Draco frowned. “Okay. Say she is cursed.” Harry sighed in relief – it wasn't quite acceptance, but it was no longer denial. “Why Aunt Bella?”

“Because she was around your mother at the time she got sick.” Harry explained, hoping Draco would accept that reasoning and he could leave it at that.

“So?” Draco demanded, a hint of annoyance in his voice. “Before she put the house under Fidelius, Mother entertained all the time. She was constantly surrounded by people anyone could have cursed her. Why Aunt Bella?”

“Because of the tainted smell!” Harry snapped, tired of Draco talking to him like he was stupid. “It's the smell of a Death Eater and Bellatrix is the only one your mother let near her, except your father, and Lucius was in Azkaban!”

“How the hell do you know what a Death Eater smells like?” Draco demanded sharply. Before Harry could answer, Draco figured it out. “Sev. You know what the Dark Mark smells like because of Sev.”

Harry nodded. “Exactly. Some of Voldemort's magic winds around the Death Eaters' magic and I can smell it on them. It's cold and it stings my nose a little and it's got a kind of damp, rotting edge to it and it taints the magic of every single person who bears his mark. That's how I know it was Bellatrix.”

Harry heard the stutter in Draco's breathing just before he asked. “But why? Mother is her _sister_! Why would she have cursed her?”

“Because you were torn in your loyalty and with Lucius in Azkaban and Narcissa against you taking the Mark, she was worried you'd defect to our side.” Harry explained gently. He'd worked out the 'why' almost as soon as he'd figured out the 'whom'. “She must have figured that if your mum died you'd be forced to follow in Lucius's footsteps. After all, who would be left to guide you the other way?”

Harry sighed again and nuzzled Draco's chest lightly. “The curse should probably have killed her shortly after you returned to school, but you two spent the second half of the summer in Bath.” Harry had worked out nearly everything. Who said Hermione was the smart one? “Then she kept going back and Sev'rus was feeding her potions, not to mention she hid under Fidelius so Bellatrix couldn't reapply the curse or strengthen it.”

“Okay.” Draco swallowed hard, determined not to cry. “So what do we do now? Do we go to Sev or Dumbledore or what?”

“We'll go to Albus and I'll have him ask Bill Weasley to look at her.” Harry explained his plan calmly; he could practically _taste_ Draco's panic. “He's a Curse Breaker for Gringotts and he's one of the best in the world. He even studied in Egypt for a while.”

Draco nodded and held Harry tightly. “She's going to be alright, isn't she, Harry?”

“Yes.” The Gryffindor boy said confidently. “We know what's wrong now and we'll fix it, not matter what it takes. I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Went a bit off-track with that one! Harry was originally supposed to tell Sev about the curse first...oops. And Draco was supposed to give Harry the rings in this one...again, oops. Eh...it's okay. My stories almost never stay on-track the way I want them to. It's the cross I bear for having plot bunnies. I used to have a Muse, but the bunnies ate her. *mourns the loss of my Muse*
> 
> So...did you like the chapter? I hope so! Some fun stuff is coming in the next one, but it might take a little while to get it written; it's a bit complicated! Please review; they make me SOOO happy!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	21. Chapter Twenty – Pen Pals and Papers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm skipping some crap because it's not really important to the plot of the story. Harry and Draco met with Albus, they talked to Bill, and he saw Narcissa and fixed her. It took many hours, but it _was_ done. Yay! Chapter 19 is Sept. 13th. This is Sept. 19, the following Friday. I know I'm jumping time a lot, but I'm not going to fill two chapters with Harry sitting in class and him and Draco shooting the shit with their friends. Hope you're all okay with that. ^_^ Hope you enjoy. 
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Draco handed a small silver box to Harry during lunch and said. “I was trying to figure out how to ask you and I finally figured, what the hell. I don't want to wait anymore.”

Harry gave Draco a questioning look. “Okay...” He opened the box and stared down at it.

There were two rings inside. They were both heavy rings, about 8mm-wide bands of antique silver. Each one had a tiny crest stamped into the metal band, but they were different. One Harry recognized from the tapestry at Grimmauld Place – it was the Black family crest. The other one bore a crest Harry didn't recognize; a snake, rearing up, fangs bared, poised to strike. Harry assumed it was the Malfoy family crest.

“What...” Harry started, then said. “I mean...why...?”

“They're Bonding Rings.” Draco explained, ignoring Ron and Ginny's sharp intakes of breath. “More powerful than wedding vows, the magical tie created by Bonding Rings is nearly unbreakable. I was hoping you would wear the Malfoy ring and, out of deference to your family, I would wear the Black one.”

Draco took the Malfoy ring in his right hand and held out his left one to Harry, palm up, waiting. Harry frowned. “But, I thought we'd agreed to wait to Bond.”

Pansy giggled and, when Harry looked at her, smiled. “Harry, the rings are worn before the Bonding as a symbol of your betrothal. Sort of like an engagement ring. Then, when you perform the Bonding Ceremony, they activate and weave their magic around you, tying you together.”

“They're a big deal, Harry.” Ginny said, looking impressed. “They're expensive to have made because of the complex magic involved, so most Pureblood families pass them down, though not a lot of people use a Bonding anymore. Most Witches and Wizards just marry these days.”

“But we have to Bond, because I'm a Creature.” Harry said. “It's necessary for Draco to attain Consort status; a wedding isn't valid for a Creature. Right?”

“I prefer a Bonding anyway, Harry.” Draco immediately assured the smaller boy, still holding out his left hand. “I wouldn't have agreed if I wasn't sure that this is what I want and I wouldn't be offering you this ring if I didn't _know_ that I want to spend the rest of my life with you by my side.”

Harry smiled brightly, blushing a little, and placed his left hand in Draco's. The blonde grinned cheekily back and slipped the ring into Harry's finger, watching in satisfaction as it glowed green and sized itself down to fit his finger. Harry picked up the Black ring and grabbed Draco's left hand, pushing the ring eagerly onto his finger. It glowed blue and shrank just slightly to fit. Draco leaned forward and kissed Harry's mouth softly.

“Now we're officially engaged.” He watched in amusement as Harry studied the ring on his hand. “Happy?”

“Very.” Harry replied, still staring at the ring. It was simple, but to Harry it was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

He glanced up at Draco, who was grinning and chatting happily with Pansy and Ron while Ginny, Neville, Blaise, and Luna talked quietly amongst themselves. Draco's face was flushed and his eyes were shining and he was absentmindedly fiddling with his new ring. No, his ring was the second most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Harry knew, in that moment, without a doubt, that Draco Malfoy, happy, was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“I can't believe you're writing to her!” Draco complained. He was lounging on their bed, watching Harry.

The brunette was sitting on a stool at his desk, finishing his latest letter to Vidia Marsh. “And why not? I want to tell her we're engaged. She's my friend, Draco.”

“She's a homework assignment from last year!” Draco was completely exasperated. “And an American pen pal for Muggle Studies is in no way a friend!”

“Well, Vidia _is_ a friend, Draco. A good one.” He turned and stuck his tongue out. “And if you give me two minutes to finish it, we can go. I need to send this from the Owl Post place anyway, because it's an international letter.”

Draco groaned. “Fine, but hurry up!” He grinned up at the canopy above him. “Pansy arranged for a reporter and a camera man to be in Hogsmeade tonight so we can make everything public.”

“Not the best way to make me move faster.” Harry pointed out as he scribbled a few more sentences, then signed his letter. “Come on, then. Let's get this over with.”

“So eager to announce you're mine, Harry?” The blonde teased as he got off the bed and took Harry's hand. “I'm flattered.”

Harry squeezed Draco's hand tightly and retorted laughingly. “Well, technically you’re mine, but whatever. And yes, Draco.” He added seriously. “I want very badly to announce it. I just hate having my picture in the paper and my name in the headlines. That's all.”

The boys were dressed quite carefully for their trip into Hogsmeade – and their first meeting with the press. Draco wore charcoal-grey semi-formal Wizarding robes that were embroidered on the back with the Malfoy crest in green and black. He wore no cloak – the better to show off the robes – and his hair was slicked back. Harry didn't like it that way, but his Slytherin insisted it was more impressive. His only other adornment was the Black Bonding Ring on his left hand. Harry was wearing an emerald green sweater Mrs. Weasley had knitted for him, which bore the monogram 'HP' on the front, in black lettering, just above his heart. He was also wearing a pair of black slacks that fit him relatively well – they were a little too snug, but Draco seemed to think they were acceptable so Harry decided they must be. His hair was pulled back into a ponytail since Harry hated how it fell into his face. He'd tried cutting it, but it just grew back overnight. He too chose to forgo a cloak, since his wings were that much more obvious without one and he proudly wore the Malfoy Bonding Ring on his left hand, fiddling with it nervously quite a bit.

The boys walked together out of the castle and across the grounds, but separated at the gates. Harry joined Ron, Ginny, Neville, and Luna while Draco walked between Pansy and Blaise. The two groups kept a fair distance between them on the walk into town. Harry left his friends once they reached Hogsmeade and went straight to the Owl Post store and sent his letter to Vidia, mentally making a note to send her the article that was sure to grace the front page of the Daily Prophet the next day. With a deep, calming breath Harry exited the building. He knew the reporter and cameraman would be waiting outside – that _was_ the plan, after all – but he couldn't help the dread he felt. It was only the knowledge that he'd be alone for no more than a few minutes that let him walk outside. He'd have Draco Malfoy at his side – and Draco would know just what to say and how to say it.

“Harry Potter!” Gushed the young woman as soon as he stepped out into the street. “It's an honor, really!” She had a very long, thin nose on a very round face, with wide – but close-set – eyes of a muddy brown color and mousey brown hair. Her mouth was small and thin-lipped but her smile was warm and genuine as she held out a hand for Harry to shake. “Tillie Thrash, at your service. I'm a freelance reporter, but I'm hopeful this interview will get me a solid post at the Daily Prophet.”

Harry smiled back – the woman's enthusiasm was a bit infectious. “Very nice to meet you. Shall we head to the restaurant? My fiancé will be meeting us there.”

Tillie and the photographer agreed, with Tillie babbling happily the whole way to the elegant Italian Bistro Draco had picked out. They sat outside at one of the lovely little tables, which conveniently had benches so Harry's wings weren't an issue. The cameraman set up his tripod while Harry ordered two vanilla cream sodas for himself and 'his fiancé', a cappuccino for Tillie, and a good old-fashioned cup of Earl Grey for the cameraman.

“So, Harry.” Tillie leaned forward, quill poised over her notebook. Harry was relieved it wasn't an acid-green Quick-Quotes-Quill. “I understand you're a Creature now. A Peri, correct?” Harry nodded and she asked. “Who is your guardian?”

“I'm afraid I can't say.” Harry answered apologetically. “For their own safety. I'd hate to make them a target.”

“But of course.” Tillie nodded, making a quick note. “Now, you've mentioned a fiancé who will be joining us shortly. What can you tell me about the remarkable young lady who caught your eye?” She gave him a teasing wink. “She must be quite powerful, since you're ethereal, correct?”

 _'Ah, well...nothing to do but say it.'_ Harry thought. “Yes, I'm ethereal and my fiancé is _very_ powerful. He's also male.”

“Oh!” Tillie's face turned bright red and she took a sip of her cappuccino to stall while she composed herself. “Oh, I'm sorry. I should have assumed...”

“It's fine.” Harry assured her, his mouth twitching as he tried not to laugh at her obvious embarrassment. “I haven't exactly gone around broadcasting my preferences, so I don't expect people to just _know_. He's very handsome and comes from one of the oldest Pureblood families, though I do my best to remind him that that fact isn't important to me and he does his best not to act _too_ arrogant around me.”

Harry smiled patiently at Tillie as she wrote quickly then asked. “Do you think him being a Pureblood has anything to do with you being drawn to him?”

Harry frowned slightly, pondering this. After a moment, he said. “No, because I've been around his mother who is just as Pure-blooded as him and other Purebloods as well and felt no draw. I think it's just that he happens to be an exceptionally powerful Wizard.” Harry shrugged, then added. “His dormant Veela blood might be a contributing factor as well, but I really can't be sure.”

Suddenly Harry spotted Draco, Pansy and Blaise approaching them. He then blinked in startled surprise as the camera went off with a bright blue flash and a burst of green smoke. “Jonathan, really!” Tillie protested, waving her arm to help the smoke dissipate. “Warn us next time!”

“Sorry, miss.” The older man apologized. “I just wanted to capture the look on his face just now. He just sort of lit up, all happy and bright.”

“Oh?” Tillie had been writing and missed it; she'd have to wait for the pictures to see what Jonathan meant but she could guess at what had caused the change. “Has your fiancé finally arrived, Harry?”

Harry beamed at her. “Yes, as a matter of fact he has.” He gestured to the approaching group of Slytherins. “Tillie, I'd like you to meet my fiancé, Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black.” Harry watched as the blonde politely shook the reporter's hand, then added. “And his two best friends, Blaise Zambini and Pansy Parkinson,, who set up the interview. Unfortunately, they have other errands to run and won't be joining us.”

“Of course.” Tillie said, a bit breathlessly. When the other two students had left and Draco was seated beside Harry, she asked. “So, Harry...your fiancé really is _Draco Malfoy_?”

Harry grinned cheekily. “Well, since I'm wearing a Bonding Ring bearing the Malfoy crest, I certainly hope so!” Harry held out his left hand and Draco placed his own beside it, revealing the Black ring.

Jonathan snapped a picture of their hands and Tillie inquired. “Draco, I see that your ring bears the Black crest. Is that in deference to your mother's side of the family?”

“It's in deference to my fiancé's family, actually.” Draco smiled. “The fact that my mother happens to be cousin to Harry's beloved godfather is simply a funny coincidence.”

“You mean Sirius Black?” Tillie wrote more swiftly when Harry and Draco nodded in unison. “I'd imagine that the war – and those lost to it – puts a bit of a damper on your budding relationship, Harry.”

Harry nodded, leaning into Draco's side as the blonde wrapped his left arm protectively around Harry's waist. “It's hard, of course, because war is hard, but we do our best to stay positive.” He smiled up at Draco and Jonathan's camera went off again. “We are...”

Harry stopped, looking suddenly surprised. “Harry?” Draco asked, concern evident on his face. “Are you okay?” He touched Harry's cheek lightly with his right hand. “Do you feel faint?”

“No...” Harry blinked slowly. “No, not faint...a little dizzy...” He felt a smile slide onto his lips as he gazed into Draco's grey eyes.

“Do you want to stop, Harry?” Tillie asked, looking anxious. “If you need to lie down or see the school's Mediwitch...”

Draco and Tillie both looked startled as Harry laughed – a bright, bubbly sound that was full of joy and awe. “No...no, it's just that I realized something and I was a bit startled.”

Tillie frowned, her thin eyebrows drawing together. “Do you mind me asking what you realized, or was it personal?”

Again that bubbly, joyful laugh left Harry's mouth. “Oh, it's something personal alright, but I'll answer anyway.”

Harry turned to face Draco fully, his torso twisting around. “Draco, my darling...” Draco's eyes widened at the intense look on Harry's face. “I...” The brunette's voice broke and he had to take a deep breath before he continued. “I love you.”

Tillie gasped, loudly and happily, and Jonathan snapped another photo while Draco's eyes grew wider and his mouth moved soundlessly. Finally, the Slytherin boy swallowed hard and hissed. “You...you're telling me that you love me _for the first time_ during a _bloody interview_?”

Harry's grin was so bright it was blinding. “Yes, Draco, I am. Now the whole world can know, not just you.” He shifted forward and kissed Draco's mouth lightly before adding. “I love you, with all my heart.”

“Harry, what made you realize just now?” Tillie burst out, practically bouncing in her seat from her excitement.

“I was about to say that we are looking forward to our future together, once the war ends, and that in the meantime we just do our best to soak up all the good things like family and friends and getting to know each other. Then I thought...” Harry giggled a little, blushing faintly.

“You thought what?” Draco asked softly, curious as to what had made Harry realize his feelings so suddenly.

Harry flushed a shade darker under the intense scrutiny of Draco and Tillie, but answered anyway. “I thought about meeting Draco's mum and how she was very welcoming, and I imagined being able to show her our first child and knowing how happy she would be to be a grandmother and I suddenly realized I _want_ to hold a blonde-haired, green-eyed baby, because it will be _ours_ and I want that because I love you.”

Tillie's quill scratched furiously away as she asked, still breathless from excitement. “So the two of you plan on having children?” Her muddy eyes were bright and her face was flushed – Harry hoped _she_ didn't faint. “Will you be waiting to start your family?”

“Love can't wait.” Harry answered simply. “Neither can life. If you put the good things on hold, the bad things take over.” He rested his head on Draco's shoulder again. “We'll be marrying before school ends, probably in the spring though we haven't set an exact date and we'll be Bonding around the same time. I'd imagine we won't wait too much longer after that for children.”

“And you agree with Harry on this?” Tillie asked Draco, since the blonde boy was frowning a bit. “That started a family now, in the midst of war, is wise?”

Draco hesitated for only a moment before replying. “Our parents didn't stop living during the first war, or the 3 years above us and our own year would be nearly empty.” He gave Harry a light squeeze, pulling the smaller boy closer. “Harry wants children and so do I and we don't see any reason to put off having a family.”

“And how have the school – staff and students – reacted to your growing relationship?” She queried. “Have there been a lot of issues?”

Draco answered immediately, for which Harry was grateful. “The Headmaster and teachers have been very accommodating regarding the needs of Harry as a Creature courting his future Consort.” He explained. “Due to House rivalries, and some differences of opinion, some students haven't been taking it as well as we'd hoped, but overall our friends have been very supportive.”

Tillie raised an eyebrow. “Overall?” She turned to Harry and asked. “Would you agree with that assessment, Harry?”

“Yes.” He nodded seriously. “Due to Draco's...family connections, there have been some tensions, but I've made it clear that I judge Draco by _his_ actions, not the actions of others. The rest of the school has seen fit to follow my example and are giving us their support.” He smiled, if a bit tensely. “Really, Slytherin vs. Gryffindor has caused more tension among our friends than any question of loyalty about the war.”

Tillie nodded, a knowing look on her face. “Of course. House rivalries have always been worst between Gryffindor and Slytherin, making your relationship all the more amazing for having overcome that. I remember how bad it could be from when I attended Hogwarts.” She sipped her cappuccino with one hand, still writing with the other. “You're both taking the situation in stride. How do you stay so level-headed under the pressures of so much change?”

Harry laughed softly. “Well, it's hard to remain calm under the pressures of being a 17 year old with wings, and the Boy-Who-Lived, but it helps put things in perspective. I'm happy with Draco and looking forward to our lives together – that gives me the strength to keep fighting. Love and family and a future is what I'm fighting for and they keep me focused and moving forward.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~

Harry sighed and buried his face in Draco's neck. “What time is it, do you think?” His voice was muffled by warm skin.

“Probably around 9, if I had to guess.” Pale pink lips pressed lightly to Harry's dark hair. “Why?”

“Window.” Harry groaned as the tapping started again. He crawled out of bed and wandered – nude – out into the Common Room and flung open the window there.

Draco sighed heavily and got out of bed as well when he heard the rush of wings coming from the other room. He grabbed two bathrobes – one black, one silver, both silk – on his way out of the bedroom. He yawned as he padded across the Common Room to pee, tossing the black bathrobe to Harry on his way past. When he finished peeing, brushing his teeth, and washing his face he headed back out, tying his bathrobe as he did. Harry was sitting cross-legged on the plush ottoman Pansy had conjured for him earlier in the week, his wings relaxed and starkly-white against his black bathrobe.

Draco stopped behind him, pressing a nuzzling kiss to the back of his neck and gently petting his wings. “Anything important in that pile?” He asked, referencing the heap of about 30 letters piled before Harry.

“No Howlers yet, which is good.” Harry murmured, absently skimming the copy of the Daily Prophet he was holding. “It's a good article. Pansy picked a really good reporter for it. There's two pages of photos, too.”

“May I?” Harry passed the paper over his shoulder to Draco and began sifting through the letters while Draco read the article.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_ Cheers to the Creature and His Consort_

_My first meeting with Harry Potter was illuminating. The-Boy-  
Who-Lived now sports a pair of gorgeous white feathered wings,  
eerily tri-colored eyes, and long black hair that shimmers like  
gold-dust. He smiles brightly and laughed with ease. He's polite,  
charming, and genuine. I was immediately enchanted. We chatted   
about nothing while walking to a charming Italian Bistro in   
Hogsmeade Village - Vincenzo's – and once seated he happily began   
to answer my questions._

_Though he refused to name his guardian – for security reasons –  
he was eager to share about his fiancé. Readers might be shocked   
to learn that Harry's Consort-to-be is male – I certainly was!   
Harry was gracious in the face of my embarrassment, taking the   
time to reassure me that wasn't offended by my assumption. His   
fiancé, he stated, is a Pureblood and Harry took pleasure in   
teasingly mentioning how said-fiancé, while a bit pompous at times,  
was learning that the importance of bloodlines is rubbish._

_As we discussed Harry's fiancé, he suddenly lit up. His skin  
seemed to grow luminescent and he smiled brilliantly. His fiancé  
had arrived – and was none-other than Draco Malfoy! Draco allowed  
Harry to introduce us and, as I questioned their engagement,   
proudly showed off their Bonding Rings. Harry wears the Malfoy  
crest proudly while Draco wears a ring bearing the Black family   
crest. When asked why, the young men explained it was in deference  
to Harry Potter's godfather, the late Sirius Black, who was cleared  
of all charges and awarded the Order of Merlin, First Class –  
posthumously – a few weeks after his death._

_Draco Malfoy, readers will be pleased to know, is_ not _made  
of ice as some have claimed his whole family to be. When asked about  
how the war has affected them, Harry became a bit upset. Draco,   
without hesitation, wrapped his arm around Harry in a protective,  
comforting manner; Harry leaned into it as naturally as breathing  
and the two together looked very natural. During our conversation   
about how Harry does his best to remain positive in the face of war   
by focusing on the good things in his life, Harry became a bit...  
unsettled._

_Immediately Draco was concerned and I offered to end our  
interview if he was unwell. He mentioned vaguely feeling dizzy and   
then smiled the brightest, happiest smile I've ever seen. He   
laughed, an airy and ephemeral sound of pure joy. I've never seen  
or heard someone look so utterly lovely as Harry Potter did in   
those moments. His joy was soon explained as he turned to his fiancé  
and announced that he loved him – his first time, ever, saying those  
words!_

_I, of course, was delighted to be privy to such a tremendous  
event and Harry said he wanted everyone to know his feelings for the  
blonde boy who was sitting there, stunned. Draco recovered quickly,  
with true Malfoy aplomb, after Harry kissed him and repeated his vow  
of love. We began to talk about their future at that point and Harry  
was quite happy to dish, once again speaking candidly and with great  
enthusiasm. Readers will find it interesting, I'm sure, that Harry  
Potter and Draco Malfoy will be marrying (and Bonding) _before _  
they graduate and intend to have the ceremony at Hogwarts, most  
likely during the spring. They also intend to have children, with  
both of them agreeing they probably won't wait long to start their  
family._

_Harry stated, in the simplest but truest comment I've ever had the  
good fortune to hear, 'Love can't wait.' and apparently Draco   
agrees. They are both eager to begin their lives together and the   
joy they radiated merely from being in each other’s presence was  
glorious to see. Harry was confident as he spoke of the things that  
keep him strong – love, family, friends, and the life he's planning  
with Draco Malfoy._

_They explained how the support and understanding of the staff at  
Hogwarts – including Headmaster Albus Dumbledore – has helped make  
things easier on them. Draco laughingly informed me that Gryffindor-  
Slytherin rivalry has amongst their friends has caused the only  
tension in their relationship and Harry solemnly agreed. Harry  
explained that his faith in Draco went a long way towards reassuring  
his classmates that the Malfoy heir is _not _his father and  
should be judged by his own actions. About this matter, Harry was  
very firm and quite serious, though he resumed his previous happy  
demeanor when I asked my next question._

_I was unsure going into this meeting what to expect, both because  
Peris are widely-unknown Creatures and because I had never met  
Harry Potter – or Draco Malfoy. I came away from it with a greater  
understanding and insight than I'd ever expected. Harry Potter is a  
young man like any other – the things he fights for are the things  
we _all _fight for; friends, family, love, and a life of peace  
and happiness. The hope for a better future is what guides this  
young hero onward. And as I watched Harry with Draco, the two of  
them linked by obvious love and mutual affection, I felt that same  
hope growing within _me _. Hope that the good in the world will -  
someday soon – outweigh the bad._

_I think we can all rest easier knowing that Harry Potter, The-Boy-  
Who-Lived, has found a love worth fighting for and a man worthy of  
him. I raise my glass to Draco Malfoy; may he lead a long and happy  
life as Harry Potter's Consort – and the love of his life._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco was smiling as he set the paper down on the coffee table and sat next to Harry on the ottoman. “You're right; it's a good article.”

Harry smiled back. “I know. Did you look at the pictures? Tillie sent us copies so I can have them framed.”

“I'll look later.” Draco assured him. “For now, let's tackle these letters and then get back to our lives.” He kissed Harry's lips softly. “Together.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, a couple of things. One...yay! I love Tillie and I love the article...they both turned out VERY well, I think. Two...when I say that Harry ordered “two vanilla cream sodas” I did NOT spell cream wrong. It's not “crème soda” as in the FLAVOR; it is “cream soda” as in the TYPE. It's an Italian soda and they're FABULOUS! Instead of the soda-syrup being mixed with seltzer water, they mix it with milk...it's thick and sweet and VERY good! Also, sorry about the time it took me to get this posted...I'm alternately writing this, my new H/D fic “Reden”, and a Big Bang Theory fic called “Rette Mich” so yeah...updates might be a little slow. Sorry! Hope you liked this! Please review and remember, I alert to updates so leave your e-mail! 
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	22. Chapter Twenty-One - Keepsakes and Class

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally intended to be a part of Ch. 20, but then Tillie happened so it ended up its own chapter. This takes place on Sunday. I'd also like to apologize for the long delay in getting this chapter up. I'll explain eventually why it took so long, I promise! Forgive me? Happy reading! 
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Harry sorted through the box of frames in front of him. "This is so great, Mrs. Weasley!" He smiled at her and continued sifting. "I'm sure I'll be able to find the perfect frames for these photos!"

"Not at all, dear." Molly touched his arm lightly. "I'm not using them, so take whatever you need."

Draco surveyed their Common Room in shock. Dumbledore had invited an insane amount of people to the school for a get-together. Narcissa was in a corner chatting happily with Andromeda, the sister she hadn't seen since before she graduated Hogwarts. Draco had met Tonks - his cousin and Remus Lupin's wife. She was pregnant and glowing and Draco looked forward to holding his baby cousin in 4 or 5 months’ time. The Weasleys were overrunning the place, but Draco was being polite. The twins were laughing with Tonks near the couch while Remus, Arthur, and Charlie conversed with Severus about Order business of some sort. Molly and Harry were still pawing through the box of picture frames. Draco was about to join them when the portrait opened again and the blonde decided he should play host.

Ron walked in, leading another tall redheaded man. This one had his long hair pulled back into a low ponytail and was very handsome. Ginny followed them into the room, talking to a petite blonde woman who Draco was pretty sure was Fleur-something-or-other from the Triwizard Tournament. He walked over to them, smiling. "Draco Malfoy." He said, holding out his hand.

"Bill Weasley." The man replied, shaking the blonde's hand. "And this is my lovely wife, Fleur. We've a gift to offer you and Harry, whenever you have a moment."

"Of course." Draco flicked his wand and a small shower of silvery-blue sparks went off. "He'll be over in a minute."

"He wasn't even looking!" Fleur protested. "He couldn't possibly have seen that!"

But Harry's head snapped up and his eyes began to move over the room, finally landing on Draco. He excused himself from Molly and crossed the room, looking concerned. "Draco, is everything okay?" He asked, his hands clenched tightly on a photo in a frame.

"Sorry, Harry." Fleur hugged the brunette boy tightly. "We wanted to offer you a gift, so Draco called you over." She pressed a kiss to each of his cheeks, then looked down at the photo. "May I?"

Harry handed it to her and she showed it to Bill. It showed Harry and Draco, sitting on the bench outside the Bistro. Draco had his arms around Harry's waist and Harry's head was resting on the blonde's shoulder. They were both smiling and the picture-Draco kept kissing the top of picture-Harry's head in an affectionate way. Harry looked so peaceful and content in the blonde's embrace that he seemed to glow. Harry loved the picture; so did Draco.

"Harry, Draco, do you two understand how important and complex the Bonding Ceremony is?" Bill asked seriously as he handed the picture back to Harry. "I mean, as a Creature and Consort?"

Harry frowned. "What do you mean? Isn't it just a matter of saying the words at the right time, then the rings do the rest?"

"Goodness, Harry!" Fleur gasped, horrified. "Oh no, no, no! There are ritual baths and tone of voice and certain steps that must be taken!" She shook her head vigorously, her long hair shimmering brightly. "Bill, you must teach Draco how to care for Harry while I teach Harry all he must know to be ready for the event! Come, Harry."

As the tiny blonde dragged Harry away, Bill smiled in an amused and affectionate way. "That's my wife. Determined to baby anyone she considers family, and especially Harry." He nodded towards the bedroom door. "Can we talk in there? This stuff is kind of personal."

"Of course." Draco led Bill across the Common Room and into the room he and Harry shared. "So, what exactly is it your wife thinks I should know?" He asked as they sat down on the couch.

"Have you and Harry had sex yet?" When an angry look formed on Draco's face, Bill help up his hands defensively. "It's important because I need to know if Harry is a top or a bottom. It makes a difference."

"We haven't had sex yet." Draco's voice was low and annoyed. "I would have to say that, though I've usually bottomed in the past, Harry is very submissive so I'll probably end up topping." His grey eyes narrowed suspiciously on Bill's face. "Why does that matter?"

Bill smiled at him gently. "Because it changes how the ritual goes. If Harry is submissive then you'll be taking him but because he's the Creature he'll need to willingly take you into his body so he'll absolutely have to be on top." Bill's cheeks were tinged pink which Draco would have found amusing if he wasn't so embarrassed himself. "Also, there's a tiny little detail about being a Consort that no one really tells you about..."

That made Draco raise an eyebrow. He was a Pureblood; there was _very_ little he didn't know about Bondings and Creature/Consort relationships. "Oh? And what detail is that?"

Bill reached up and tugged down the collar of his blue turtleneck, revealing a thin band of silver metal that seemed so fluid that it moved with Bill's breaths. It hugged the skin of his throat so closely that it was almost like a part of his skin. It was about an inch wide and had some sort of strange symbols etched into it. Bill lightly ran his fingertips over it before tugging his turtleneck back into place. Then he waited with an amused smirk for Draco to be able to speak again. It took a minute.

"So...I'll have a _collar_?" Draco demanded angrily. "What, does the Ministry just hand the damned things out to creatures when they Bond?" He glared when the redhead chuckled softly.

"No, Draco. It's part of the magic that binds a creature to their Consort. It will happen all on its own during the right part of the ritual." He touched Draco's knee sympathetically. "It's not that bad, though. They're easy to hide and after the first few hours you become accustomed to it and won't even notice it anymore."

Draco pouted, sulking a bit. "It's still barbaric and demeaning." He shot Bill another suspicious look. "Will my collar look like yours?"

"Uh, sort of." Bill frowned as he thought. "It will be about the same width and thickness, but since Peri are more gold while Veela like Fleur are more silver, I'd guess your collar will be gold, too. And your symbols will be unique, sort of like an ID number. Other Creatures will be able to identify you as Harry's Consort based on your collar's symbols and nothing else."

Draco sighed. "Fine. Obviously there's not much I can do about it. Is there anything else I need to know?" His grey eyes flashed with annoyance.

"I think that's the basics." Bill smiled slightly. "Fleur will probably want to set up a few 'classes' with Harry, though. As a Creature he's got a bit more to learn than you do."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry and Fleur went over to a corner of the Common Room and Fleur conjured a chair for herself and an ottoman for Harry. "Sit." She said and once Harry had complied she asked. "Have you and Draco had sex, Harry?"

Harry's face turned a dusky rose color. "Er, no. We've done some other stuff, but we haven't actually had sex." Harry gave Fleur a nervous smile. "I'm a virgin, so we've sort of been taking things slow."

"Of course, Harry. That makes sense." Fleur smiled warmly back and patted Harry's shoulder comfortingly. "Have the two of you discussed who will top and who will bottom?"

"Oh, er..." Harry frowned, his brow wrinkling as he thought. "We haven't talked about it, no, but I'm pretty sure I'll be bottoming." Harry's curiosity was starting to outweigh his embarrassment. "Does it make a difference?"

"Well, you'll have to have Draco lay on his back. Then you'll have to lower self onto him, taking him willingly into your body." Fleur seemed to be immune to embarrassment; her voice was soft and soothing as she explained. "This is so no one can forcibly Bind a Creature to a Consort - the Creature _must_ be willing."

"Is there anything else that I have to do?" Harry leaned forward slightly, his curiosity taking over completely. "Anything that I _should_ do?"

Fleur smiled again, radiating warmth and comfort. "Do you feel that?" She asked and Harry nodded slowly. "That's what happens when a Bound Creature is near an Unbound one that they view as family. I'll guide you through the right steps to take and teach you everything you have to know, but it will take time. We'll set up lessons to go over the ritual bath, your tone of voice, and the other little things you'll need to do. Okay?"

"Sure." Harry stood and hugged Fleur, who happily returned the young man's embrace. "Just work out times with Albus before you leave; he knows my class schedule."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later That Night:

Harry walked into their bedroom and smiled at the sight of Draco curled up on their bed like a sleepy kitten. A very sexy, naked kitten. He climbed onto the bed and stopped - still on his hands and knees - next to Draco. He leaned down and kissed Draco's forehead lightly. The blonde lifted his head with a sleepy smile on his face. Harry smiled back.

"Can I ask you a question, Draco?" Harry tipped his head slightly to the side. He was incredibly curious and - surprisingly - not embarrassed at all. He trusted Draco implicitly.

Draco yawned and stretched before answering. "Sure, Harry. You can ask me anything." He touched the brunette's cheek lightly, a small smile still gracing his pale pink lips. "You should know that by now."

"No, I do. I just meant are you awake enough." Harry leaned into the gently touch and sighed happily when those pale fingers started petting his neck. "Which one of us is going to top when we have sex?"

"Um..." Draco's fingers stilled, then dropped from Harry's neck and he pushed himself to a sitting position. Finally he said, his voice a bit hesitant. "I suppose it's really up to you, Harry. I don't mind either one, so whatever makes you more comfortable." 

Harry thought about this for a moment then smiled, the gold of his eyes swallowing the green. "I want you inside me."

Draco's silvery eyes darkened until they were a stormy grey and he licked his lips slowly, trying to shake the image of that from his mind. When he spoke, his voice was hoarse and very low. "Then you'll bottom. No problem."

Harry shook his head, a shy smile on his face. "No, Draco. I meant I want you inside me _now_."

Draco's eyes darkened further, but he hesitated. "Harry, this is a big step. Not just for you, but for _us_. Are you sure that now, when we're unprepared and have to be up early for classes, is the best time?"

Harry's face fell swiftly, his eyes dropping to the bed, wings folding tightly against his back. "I'm sorry. I just thought...I mean, I assumed..." Harry's voice caught, his throat feeling thick and his tongue heavy. "Never mind..." He whispered.

"Harry." Draco's voice was gentle, but firm - just like the fingers gripping Harry's chin and making him meet those piercing grey eyes. "You can _not_ tell me that you _doubt_ my desire for you." The blonde's voice was soft, but the admonishment was clear.

"But..." Harry blinked his damp eyes, resisting the urge to cover his naked body with his wings or the blanket or _anything_ , really. He felt so...so _rejected_. So...ugh. "Why?" The word was barely a breath of sound, but Harry knew if he tried for more, he'd cry.

Draco's eyes softened, a gentle smile curving his full lips sweetly. "Harry, you are beautiful and wonderful and rare. Not simply because you're a Creature, but because you're _you_. You, _Harry_. You are sweet and kind and the most precious thing I've ever been allowed to touch." He lowered his voice further, whispering conspiratorially. "And I've held some of the Crown Jewels."

When Harry's mouth quirked up slightly at the corners, Draco brushed his thumbs under Harry's eyes, catching the unshed tears that were clinging there, sparkling like diamonds against sooty eyelashes and emerald-on-gold eyes. "Why?" Harry whispered again, his breath catching in his throat at being touched like he really _was_ precious to Draco.

"Because you _are_ so precious, Harry. You will never get another _first_ time. I don't want to rush or fumble or worry we won't get enough sleep. I want to savor every inch of you. I want to _memorize_ you." The Slytherin's voice dropped an octave, becoming a silky purr that made Harry shiver. "If you're sure you're ready, I'll start to plan, because this _will_ be perfect. Okay? I just..."

He struggled for a moment, the normally eloquent Draco Malfoy, before adding in a whisper. "I won't rush the most wonderful gift I've ever been given."

Harry nodded slowly, his face still cupped in Draco's soft, pale hands. "I'm ready, Draco. Plan away." He smiled then and told his Slytherin in a sweet, caressing tone. "But it will be perfect no matter what, because I love you."

And as the two boys curled into each other to sleep, Draco could think of only one thing that would make that night _truly_ perfect for Harry. It was also the only thing that Draco couldn't buy or bully or force. The one thing he doubted he could give. The only thing Draco knew would mean _everything_ to Harry and the first thing he had ever been truly afraid of _not_ doing. Loving Harry back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops. I teased you. Sorry, but I wasn't ready for the sex yet and I have myself a hell of a case of writer's block, trying to force it to happen anyway, after Harry's sexy declaration. (Which was NOT supposed to happen!) But my plotbunnies were unbudging on the issue of no-smut-yet, so...yeah. Blame them. Cause they've decided already when Harry loses his virginity and yeah...it ain't yet. Anywho, here's to the end of writer's block and hopefully you'll have more story soon! Please rate and review! E-mails get you update alerts, too, so please leave yours! 
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Two - Make-Up and Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** _*flails about madly* OMG! So, if you've read Chapters 21 and 22 (this one), but did NOT see the Daily Prophet article then that means you read it during the few hours when Chapter TWENTY was eaten by the site! So, chapter 20 is now up, where it belongs, between chapters 19 and 21. So please go read Ch. 20 (which is the ACTUAL chapter that got added to up the Chapter counter from 22 to 23) so that you know what's actually going on, lmao._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um...I'm jumping three weeks. Why? Because I hate filler. Just be happy it's not worse. Sometimes in fics I jump _months_. And I really hate when people give a blow-bye-blow of every time Harry _breathes_ because JKR doesn't even do that and she wrote _seven books_. So, the last chapter was Sept. 21st, a Sunday. This is Oct. 12th...also a Sunday. Gonna give a little glossy-version of that time, but nothing major, so no worrying about missing shit. If it's important, you'll know about it...unless you aren't supposed to know yet. Think of it this way...fewer chapters about filler means fewer chapters until the smut. So be happy! ^_^ Please rate and review; they make me VERY happy!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Harry sighed, spinning languidly in the air. He was relaxing inside a lovely air-bubble-type-charm Pansy and Blaise had found that enabled him to sit or lay however he liked - albeit 3 feet off the ground, but still! Beggars couldn't be choosers. He rolled onto his stomach, folding his arms under his chin and sighing again. Draco was off attending to 'Head Boy' business with Dumbledore, the Heads of House, and an undoubtedly bitchy Hermione, leaving Harry alone to mope. While the school, and the Wizarding World in general, had taken things rather well since the article - including Harry and Draco's schedules being rearranged to match (Harry had happily dropped Divination to sit through Draco's Ancient Runes and filled a study period with Draco's Numerology course) and their inability to be apart without Harry becoming increasingly agitated and violent - Harry couldn't help waiting for the other shoe to drop. Metaphorically speaking, that is.

Harry kicked his feet slowly, thinking hard about the past few weeks. Fleur had explained so many things; from the ritual bath she'd help give him and the one Bill would help give Draco to the special robes they'd don to meet each other and the special way to remove them from each other once alone, all the way through the fact that apparently Draco would have a permanent _collar_ after the ceremony was over. Which Draco flat-out refused to talk about, though Harry had tried several times. For some reason, this collar-thing bothered Harry and he wondered for the umpteenth time of Hermione would be able to help him find a way around it. Then, of course, he remembered - _also_ for the umpteenth time - that Hermione wasn't speaking to him, so no, she wasn't going to be able to research anything. And wasn't that just a bitch?

And as if all of that wasn't enough for poor Harry to try and deal with, Neville had asked him yesterday if Pansy had a boyfriend and then asked if Pansy might be interested in him because she sure flirted a lot and _how_ the _hell,_ was Harry supposed to know _any_ of that? But he'd been asked to find out, which was completely mortifying, thank you very much! Though not, of course, as mortifying as answering Fleur with a _'No, not yet.'_ twice a week when she asked if he and Draco had had sex yet. It was only made worse, of course, by the fact that Harry knew Fleur could sense his frustration over his still-virgin status and could _anything_ be more mortifying than _that_?

Oh yes, it could. How? _'Because,'_ Harry thought to himself, fuming as he glared holes into the floor. _'My fiancé is a total prick who can't keep his mouth shut!'_

How horrifying was it to wake up yesterday to hear his _fiancé_ telling his two best friends (Blaise and Pansy) that no, they hadn't had sex yet. And why? Well, because the _adorable_ Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived is a _virgin_ and they wanted it to be _special_! And then Harry had had to lay there, blushing furiously, as Pansy giggled over the idea that _'Poor Drakey'_ had to wait until _'Little Harry'_ was ready so it could be _fucking special_ and Blaise laughed outright, saying Draco was finally in a serious relationship and was suffering from blue balls for the first time and wasn't that just _fucking_ ironic?

And did the stupid prick defend Harry _ONCE_ to say that he, Draco, was the one who insisted on waiting? No, of course not! So not only did Draco announce his state of virginity to those two - A state he, Harry, had been _trying_ to get rid of, thank you very much! - but he also made it sound like Harry was a prude! As though he didn't suck Draco off _at least_ three times as often as Draco returned the favor! As though they didn't fall asleep naked and sticky and sated and wrapped around each other nearly every night! As though he, Harry, the _virgin_ of this fucking relationship, wasn't hard and panting for it after a few _kisses_! As though _Draco_ was the one left feeling empty and achy and decidedly _un_ satisfied after every encounter, no matter how many times he came, because his body _craved_ the unknown - but deeply wished-for - feeling of his loved inside him.

And great, just great. Harry groaned out loud, rolling onto his back to glare at the ceiling. Now he was hard and even if he could convince Draco to take some alone time when he got back, it wouldn't matter. It wouldn't be what he _really_ wanted. Draco, above him, that pale body surrounding him with its strength as Draco thrust inside him...and oh _fuck_ , this wasn't _fair_!

"What the fuck good are private rooms and a sexy fiancé if I'm not even getting fucking laid?" Harry demanded angrily of the ceiling, which had no answer for him.

Harry sighed again and willed away his aching erection by focusing on the _only_ thing guaranteed to kill it. His fears about what Voldemort might be planning. Sev'rus said the evil man had been surprisingly calm upon learning about Narcissa's recovery, Harry's Creature status, and Draco's soon-to-be Consort status. Which, of course, only served to frighten Harry more. That psychotic freak, _CALM_? It just didn't seem right, somehow...

And though Harry was thrilled at the peaceful sleep he got now, he hated that losing his scar seemed to have lost him his connection to Voldemort's mind as well. Not that he wanted to watch people being tortured and killed in his sleep, because he sure-as-fuck did _not_ , but at least then he'd had some _warning_ before an attack. At least he knew if Voldemort was angry or amused or bored or whatever. At least he _knew_. Not knowing was going to drive him mad at this rate.

Harry sighed, knowing it was pointless to dwell on something he couldn't do anything about. He folded his hands behind his head, closed his eyes, and let the gentle weightless feeling lull him to sleep. His wings flared abruptly and his eyes shot open - nearly causing him to fall out of the bubble - when the door slammed open and a group of loud, laughing teens spilled into the room. Harry narrowed his eyes - not only had they scared the shit out of him, they'd jolted him out of an almost-dream where Draco actually got around to shagging him senseless. They were about to face one _seriously_ pissed-off Creature.

"Can I _fucking_ help you?" Harry snarled, rolling himself into a crouch inside his bubble, wings flared and ready to pounce on anyone who mouthed off.

Pansy giggled, a knowing little smirk on her face. "Oh, Harry dear, so sorry! Did we disturb the sleep of the _innocent_?" She emphasized the last word teasingly, making Blaise laugh as well.

Ron, Ginny, and Neville looked lost and Draco was biting his bottom lip, doing his best not to laugh. Luna was eying Harry cautiously and Harry wondered at the fact that she seemed to be the only one to sense the danger. In the end, it wasn't Pansy's comment that pushed him over. It wasn't even Blaise's piercing laughter or the way he nudged Draco's side with his elbow, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. No, it was the way Draco's eyes glittered like ice, his cheeks turning pink and his pearly white teeth sinking into that full, rosy lip as he struggled not to laugh out loud that made him snap.

Harry sprang out of his bubble, his flared wings balancing him as he landed softly in a crouch on the floor in front of Pansy. He stood and looked at her coldly. His voice was hard and nasty as he sneered. "Why yes, Pansy you did. But only because _Draco_ ," Harry's eyes flashed briefly to the blonde before returning to the petite brunette girl before him. "Seems to have forgotten what to do with his cock!"

Pansy gasped, her hand flying up to cover her mouth while Blaise all but howled with laughter. Ron, Ginny, and Neville - having caught on to Pansy's comment - were backing away, quite familiar with Harry's temper after 5th year when he'd blown up at everyone an awful lot over mostly nothing. Luna was watching with interest, but from the same cautious distance she'd been maintaining from the start, the clever girl. Draco however flushed an angry red, his eyes narrowing as he shoved Harry in the chest, knocking the smaller boy back a few steps.

"Excuse you?" Draco growled, nearly nose-to-nose with Harry now, who'd recovered from the shove swiftly. "Where the hell do you get off, talking about me like that?"

Harry let out an angry screeching sound that made everyone's hair stand on end, then wrapped one small hand around Draco's slim, pale throat. "These are _my_ rooms, Malfoy, and you will be _my_ property. Don't _ever_ forget which of us is more powerful, or you'll regret it."

Harry's voice was a low hiss of sound as he tightened his fingers and lifted Draco up onto his toes. "You are nothing compared to me, Malfoy, and you foolishly _waste_ what I've offered you. When my collar finally encircles your throat, you _will_ learn your place. Or you will lose it."

He unceremoniously dropped Draco onto the floor, glaring down at him, disgusted. The blonde was flushed and panting, on his knees with his hands cradling his throat. " _Lose_ it?" He rasped, his voice raw and hoarse. "How can I lose a _lifetime_ position?"

Harry merely sneered, seeming to pulse with a dark gold light. "With _death_ of course. And as my Consort, no one would care. Your life will be _mine_ , to do with as I please." Harry reached out and stroked Draco's cheek lightly. "Maybe this lesson will help you remember the value I have when someone seeks to mock me again!"

Draco shuddered lightly, dropping his eyes, realizing what Harry must have overheard. Damn him and his Slytherin pride - he should have just told his friends to mind their own damned business! "You're right, Harry." Draco rasped, not looking up. "I'm sorry. I forgot, if only for a moment, how precious you are. I'll do my best to make sure I never do so again." He looked up, hands still cradling his throat, eyes open and honest. "I _am_ sorry."

The dark gold glow surrounding Harry pulsed again, then dimmed slightly as Harry nodded, though it was still in evidence as he turned to face Pansy - and Blaise - again. "I offered myself to him. Naked and eager. _He_ refused." Harry's eyes were a fathomless, swirling gold, his voice velvety-soft. "Do _not_ presume to question my personal life again, or _you_ will pay the price, regardless of Draco's response. I am more than you will _ever_ be and you have _no right_ to question your _betters_!" This last word Harry snarled, knowing that very little else would penetrate the thick skin of a Slytherin.

"I'm sorry." Pansy whispered, her eyes filling with tears as she looked between Draco's pale, kneeling form - dark bruises blossoming under the smooth skin of his throat - and Harry's agitated self. "I didn't mean to upset you, really..." She stifled a sob with her hand, adding in a choked voice. "I'm so sorry....I swear, it won't happen again..." She looked down at Draco once more, tears spilling over as her eyes locked on the ever-darkening bruises, and she asked softly. "Please, Harry, let me get a salve for his neck...please...I never meant for this to happen..."

Harry's dark gold glow pulsed again as Blaise tugged Pansy back a few steps, saying hastily. "She didn't mean to question your punishment of Draco, Harry. She's just upset and worried, is all. She wasn't trying to be disrespectful or insulting. Neither of us were. It was just meant to be teasing - harmless fun between friends. She... _we_ forgot that Draco is an as-yet Unbound Consort and what that means for you both."

The dark-skinned boy lowered his head and upper body, dragging Pansy into the deep bow with him, "We offer our sincerest apologies, Master Potter, for crossing a line with your chosen Consort and accept your censure and anger until such a time as we are forgiven. We will not interfere. We offer no resistance to your Almost-Bond and we willingly submit to your choice of punishment for our thoughtless actions."

Harry could feel himself calming at the formal words Blaise spoke. Pansy and he remained bowed though the Slytherin girl was still crying, obviously upset and afraid. Blaise showed no outward fear, though somehow Harry knew he felt it. Just as he could sense the fear radiating off of Ron, Ginny, and Neville. At least as Purebloods they'd known better than to try to intervene. Luna was oddly _un_ afraid, but then, she'd done nothing wrong.

Harry could feel his magic pulling back into himself, the dark glow receding at last. "I pass on judging you. _This_ time." Harry wasn't quite sure how he knew what to say; only that he did. As the magic inside him settled, so did his anger.

He glanced down at Draco and froze. The blonde was sitting on the floor, his legs curled to one side, his weight mostly on his right hip and thigh. He had his hands draped across his thighs, open and shaking. His face was turned up towards Harry, his eyes wide and dark and full of fear and regret. Silvery trails marred the soft, pale skin of his cheeks where tears had fallen and not-yet dried. And his throat - his beautiful, slim, elegant throat - was mottled by bruises. Ugly purple-black bruises that seemed to get darker as he watched. Bruises in the shape of Harry's fingers.

His own hand trembling slightly, Harry reached out to touch Draco's tousled blonde hair, his heart aching when Draco shuddered. it was slight and nearly imperceptible, but Harry noticed. He stopped, his fingertips barely brushing the soft silvery hair, and curled his fingers into a tight fist, his nails digging into his palm. Hermione's research had been right - he _was_ a Dark Creature. He had _hurt_ Draco.

"I'll have Sev'rus heal you..." Harry whispered, feeling tears burn the backs of his eyes. "And I swear I'll never hurt you again, Draco... _never_. I didn't mean to..."

Draco's eyes locked on Harry's and he shook his head. "No." He rasped and the sound - more proof of the _monster_ he was - broke Harry's heart almost as much as Draco's denial.

"No, what?" He asked, fearful of the answer but needing to know; needing to understand where they stood.

"Sev won't heal me." Draco's face was solemn. "Everyone needs to see this." Harry's heart shattered in his chest, but Draco continued, his voice low and broken-sounding - like a tin can dragged across loose gravel. "I betrayed you, Harry, and the Bond we've sworn to make. I'm a Consort-to-be. My punishment must be shown, so no one questions your ownership. That's how it _works_. Sev wouldn't heal me even if you asked. It's against the law."

Harry's mouth fell open in shock and Luna's airy voice flowed through the room as Pansy and Blaise cautiously rose out of their bows. "It's true, Harry. Magical Law prohibits the healing of a chosen Consort from any injury sustained by their Creature. It's why your Creature-side got so offended when Pansy offered. Your magic knows the Law, even if _you_ don't." She smiled, her eyes focused on a spot just a little high and to the left of his face. "Blaise was _very_ clever to formally apologize. I doubt if anything else would have worked."

"I'm just glad I remembered how." Blaise smiled cheekily at Luna, shot her a wink, then turned somber eyes to Harry, his smile turning brittle around the edges. "I'm sorry we can't heal Draco for you, but it _is_ Magical Law. We can, however, leave you two in peace to sort this all out."

As his and Draco's friends filed out, casting worried glances at the pair - Harry still standing above Draco's bruised form - one thing echoed in Harry's mind. One phrase he'd uttered. One he hated himself for. One he prayed hadn't ruined everything.

 _'When my collar finally encircles your throat, you_ will _learn your place.'_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry set his face into a carefully blank expression. He's tried to talk to Draco last night after the others had left, but the blonde had refused. He'd just curled up on their bed, softly asking Harry to let him be alone. Said he needed to think. He didn't even leave the room for dinner, and Harry had had no appetite either, which was good since he couldn't bring himself to be further away from Draco then their Common Room. Which was where Harry had spent a mostly-sleepless night, on his air-bubble charm.

When Draco had woken, he'd seemed sad. He also deliberately wore a tee-shirt under his open school robes, making sure his throat was completely visible. Harry's heart was breaking all over again as Draco walked two steps behind him, head high, throat bared, as they entered the now-silent Great Hall. Harry sat stiffly at their table, Draco taking the seat beside him. Still not feeling hungry, Harry just did his best to tune out the voices murmuring around them.

"Are you still mad at Draco?" Blaise's hissed comment drew both boys' attention.

"What?" Harry's mouth fell open in shock. He could feel himself losing control - feel the magic pulling up from its place inside him and spreading across his skin in the dark, golden glow from the day before. He gritted his teeth, struggling to reign his anger in. " _What_ did you just ask me?" He bit out sharply.

"Blaise, don't!" Draco pleaded desperately, his voice still hoarse. "Just leave it alone; it's none of your business!"

Harry's wings vibrated as Harry fought to keep them folded against his back. "Draco, _stop_. I am _not_ angry at you!" He glared at Blaise for having suggested he was. "I _thought_ I'd made that clear yesterday when I expressed my desire to have Draco healed."

Blaise knew he should shut up. He really should. But his concern for Draco outweighed his concern for his own safety. "Well, Potter, maybe you should stop acting like Draco doesn't exist! I'm sure I'm not the only one who's assuming you're still pissed at Draco and _some_ might view it as an invitation to go after Draco themselves!" When Harry looked stunned, Blaise hissed. "Like Granger, who's looking like the cat that got the cream!"

Harry resisted the urge to turn and look at Hermione Draco's soft voice offered the perfect distraction. "If you're not mad, why didn't you come to bed last night? And why are you glowing all dark again?"

Harry hadn't realized Draco would assume such things. "I'm mad at _myself_ Dray, for losing control." He blinked back tears and added. "For _hurting_ you. I thought you wouldn't _want_ me touching you. You said you wanted to be alone..."

Draco placed a gentle hand on Harry's cheek. "Harry, _nothing_ could make me not want your touch. _Nothing_. I was just upset with myself for not telling Pan and Blaise to mind their own business." He leaned in, rubbing his nose lightly against Harry's. "I was upset because I thought you were mad at me...disgusted with me."

Harry felt instantly soothed by Draco's soft, affectionate touches, his magic settling down gently inside him. "I could never stay mad at you, Dray, and you certainly couldn't disgust me. I _love_ you, remember?" He lightly ran his fingers over the marks on Draco's throat, wishing he could erase them. "It disgusts me that I've got this darkness inside me. This dark part of me that's capable of hurting you."

Draco nodded slowly, not dislodging the fingers still gently caressing his throat. "I don't mind." He said softly, staring intently into Harry's eyes. "I don't expect you to be the shining beacon of light everyone else does. I like the darkness inside you; I like knowing you're strong enough to protect me." He leaned in closer and whispered in Harry's ear. "I love that you're strong enough to make me helpless, but you let me be in control. I love that you willingly let me dominate you." He flicked his tongue lightly over the shell of Harry's ear as he settled back into his seat.

Harry swallowed hard. "So...we're okay?" Draco nodded, a small smile on his lips as he resumed eating. Harry nodded to Blaise and said. "Thank you. I appreciate your concern for Draco and value your advice and friendship. Especially when it concerns issues with my Creature-side or Draco's Consort status."

"Sure." Blaise seemed surprised, but he hid it quickly. "I'm happy to advise you whenever necessary."

Pansy seemed to steel herself and said. "So, Harry, what are you going to wear to the Masque?"

Harry frowned. "The...mask?" He looked at Draco, genuinely puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

Draco laughed. "Masquerade, Harry. With everything that happened, I didn't get a chance to tell you."

"Oh, it'll be so much fun!" Pansy smiled at him, her excitement overrunning her hesitation. "It's a Halloween Masquerade Ball and us Prefects are in charge of decorations. It's going to be so awesome! I think I'll be going as a queen..."

"A pixie." Harry said before he could stop himself. When everyone stopped eating to stare at him, Harry's flushed. "I meant for Pansy, not for me!" He blushed harder when Draco snorted and muttered something about fairies. "Hush, Dray. I'm serious, Pan. You'd be gorgeous as, like, an autumn fairy."

The petite brunette girl looked serious as she considered it. "It's a good idea, Harry." She smiled brightly at him. "I think I'll definitely go with that!"

"Yeah." Harry thought quickly and said. "Hey Neville, you'd make a really cool wood spirit. You know, all greens and browns with leaves and branches and stuff. Since you're so good at Herbology, I think it'd really suit you."

Draco looked at Harry and raised an eyebrow, then said. "Yeah, Pan, if Longbottom does that then you two should go together. Your costumes would look great together, don't you think?"

Pansy smiled sweetly at Neville. "I'd like that. What do you think, Nev? Should we go together as woodland sprites?"

Neville blushed a light pink, but said. "Sure. I'd really like that. Maybe you can help me get my costume ready during the Hogsmeade trip next weekend?"

Harry mentally applauded his normally-shy friend as Pansy agreed and the two began making plans. Now, what should he be for this Ball? Hmmm...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Harry and Draco were leaving Draco's Ancient Rune class - Harry had spent the class sketching Draco - Hermione called out to him. "Harry! Harry, wait! Can we talk?"

Harry sighed. "I'll catch up with you, okay, Dray?" He touched the blonde's cheek lightly. "Save me a seat, okay?"

Draco nodded, looking worried. "Alright, Harry." He shot another nervous look at Hermione before heading towards the Great Hall for lunch.

Harry steeled himself and turned to face Hermione. "Hello, Hermione. Can I help you?"

Hermione was smiling warmly at Harry and it unnerved him. "Oh, Harry, I can't believe I didn't understand sooner! You should have just explained. I would have been so much more supportive if you had!" She shook her head at him.

"What are you talking about?" Harry felt like he was missing an important piece of information that would make Hermione's words make sense. "Why didn't I explain _what_?"

"That making Malfoy your Consort means you can punish him however you like!" The Gryffindor girl was practically bouncing with excitement. "I should have realized you wouldn't just let all of those years of fighting go unpunished. And now no one can stop you or heal him or _anything_! It's like you _own_ him!"

Harry recoiled from her. "That's _disgusting_ , Hermione! Are you even _listening_ to yourself?" He was horrified - her words made his skin crawl. "If owning a House-Elf is wrong, what does that make owning a _human_?"

Hermione took a step back, looking confused. Harry snapped at her again, hoping he was finally getting through. "He's a _person_ Hermione, and a good one! I didn't mean to hurt him, but those awful laws won't let me heal him. I think it's _disgusting_ that I could _kill_ him and no one would bat an eye! You should, too!"

"Harry, I..." Hermione looked torn. "I just..."

"Whatever, Hermione." Harry shook his head, looking defeated. "I can't keep having this fight with you. You're supposed to be my _best friend_. You're supposed to be there for me. I should be able to go to you and ask you for help in getting around all these awful laws." He sighed heavily, moving his wings restlessly. "I miss the 'Mione I grew up with. The one who started S.P.E.W. and helped me save Buckbeak and who just wanted all of the Houses to get along. If you see her...tell her that."

Without another word, Harry walked away. He just hoped that this time, she'd listened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, opinions, please! On everything. I didn't intend to show the darker aspects of Harry’s nature yet, but it sort of happened. And now you can see why Narcissa was so concerned when Draco told her he'd be a Consort. It's a dangerous thing to accept and requires the utmost trust in the Creature you're submitting to. Especially if they're young like Harry is and not fully in control. Do you guys want a chapter devoted to the shopping-for-costumes and the Hogsmeade trip and all that, or should I skip right to Halloween Day? I'll leave it entirely up to you guys. Majority vote wins, so make sure your voice is heard with lovely reviews! Think of it as an apology for my extended bout of writer's block! Thanks for reading and remember, e-mails get you placed on the update list!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	24. Chapter Twenty-Three - Costumes and Carelessness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: This is a special disclaimer for this chapter. I do not own "The Hex Girls". Luna, Dusk, and Thorn belong to whomever it is that owns Scooby Doo. (I don't know who owns them, but it's not me!) In particular, in the incarnation I use, they belong to whomever owns the rights to "Scooby Doo and the Witch's Ghost" since they girls appear later in several movies and episodes, but they look different. I used the ORIGINAL Hex Girls, from Witch's Ghost. Again, not mine. I make no money from mentioning them, or the movie they came from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, because I love you all _so_ much, I'm going to give everyone what they wanted! Now, it seems to me that those of you who wanted me to skip the shopping wanted it skipped to avoid an added 'filler' chapter until the smut. So, instead, I'll be dividing the chapters differently. Instead of doing the shopping as one chapter, then Halloween pre-ball as a chapter, then Halloween at-the-ball as a chapter, I'm doing shopping and Halloween morning as a chapter, then Halloween Ball as a chapter. So there's no added chapter, but you still get the scene. And it's a good thing, too, cause it's a FUN scene AND you still get the smut in the same number of chapters! Aren't I awesome? Please show me how much you love me back by rating and reviewing! Also, as always, e-mail addresses get you _LOVELY_ update alerts each time I post a chapter! Happy reading!
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Saturday, October 18th:

Harry wandered through the latest store he'd been dragged into. He had been putting his costume together - a piece from this store, another from that - all day, being very careful not to let any one person see more than a single piece of it. He wanted it to be a surprise. Draco was doing much the same, being very secretive about his purchases. Now, standing in a robe shop, Harry approached the friendly-looking wizard behind the counter.

"Hello. I need a white robe. Preferably of a thin material - diaphanous if you have it. Otherwise gossamer is fine."

"Of course." The man slipped into the back room.

He came back out carrying a pile of gauzy white fabric in his arms. As he shook it out, it seemed almost to float. The material was thin and practically see-through, but it caught the light and reflected it back, practically glowing. It was stitched into a long, flowing robe that couldn't possibly have any _practical_ purpose. It was perfect.

"I'll take it." Harry said with a grin. "How much?"

The man smiled, folding it up carefully. "It's 20 galleons, but it’s well worth it. The fabric is Veela-made - it's what they wear to dance during the full moon."

Harry winced - not at the price, but at how _rare_ the fabric was. He pulled out the money, handing it too the man. "Thanks so much." Harry smiled brightly, taking the tissue-paper wrapped fabric and sliding it into a bag from a previous store. Maybe Fleur could repair the robes after the Ball...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sipped his Butterbeer casually, watching happily as Pansy placed her hand on Neville's arm and leaned closer to him, smiling. Neville's cheeks turned pink but he took a deep breath and shifted forward, kissing Pansy softly on the mouth before pulling back, now much redder. Pansy's eyes were wide and she smiled a little before leaning forward and kissing Neville again. This kiss lasted longer and when Pansy pulled away Neville was grinning widely.

Harry's eyes shifted to the next table where Blaise and Luna were sitting. Luna's eyes were bright as she gestured to the air around her head, talking excitedly. Blaise looked thoroughly amused. Harry decided he admired Blaise for still liking Luna after learning about her strangeness. In fact, he seemed to genuinely enjoy listening to her talk about things that didn't exist. Draco teased Blaise about his interest in the eccentric blonde girl, but Blaise just shrugged and said he found her 'refreshing'. Harry personally thought Blaise was very lucky - Luna was smart, attractive, quite powerful, and very loyal. She would make a wonderful wife and mother one day.

Harry sighed. The word 'mother' always caused him a sharp pang of regret. Since he'd realized he was gay, he found it even more difficult to think of anything to do with parents or children. He hated that he would never have a child of his own. At least Draco seemed willing to adopt, since he'd agreed to having children during the interview they'd given. They hadn't really talked about wanting a large family and not wanting to wait long to get started with said family.

Harry sighed again, his eyes going to the stairs for the hundredth time. Draco was trying to negotiate with an all-girl band (The Hex Girls) who'd graduated from Hogwarts three or four years earlier. The girls had been Slytherins so negotiations were bound to be tough, but Draco insisted he wanted them for the Masque. Even if it went over budget ad he had to pay out-of-pocket for them. Thankfully between Draco's wealth and connections and Harry's own wealth and prestige there wouldn't be much the girls could ask for that couldn't be done. Harry vowed to move Heaven and Earth to get the band - what his Draco wanted, his Draco got. Period.

As he glanced at the stairs again, Draco walked down them. The blonde looked frustrated. The three Goth girls were hovering at the top of the stairs; their eyes followed Draco intently as he walked over to Harry. The girls - Thorn, the lead singer and guitarist, had black waist-length hair streaked with red; Dusk, the drummer, had short blonde hair, the front of which was pulled into two small, spiky pigtails; Luna, the keyboardist, was black, with dyed-red short spiky hair - were whispering to each other as they watched Draco's progress across the pub; they looked serious. He wondered what they'd asked for that Draco had to _check_ before agreeing - it had to be big.

"What do they want, Dray?" He asked with a small smile. "More money? A ridiculously rare artifact of some sort? An autograph?"

Draco didn't laugh, which worried Harry. Instead he shot the girls an angry look. "A kiss." Draco muttered.

Harry's wings flared out as he felt his magic coat his skin. His rage was absolute. He barely felt Draco's hands cupping his face, but his soft, soothing voice managed to penetrate the haze clouding Harry's mind. "No, Harry. They don't want me to kiss _them_. They want to watch me kiss _you_."

Harry instantly calmed down. Then he laughed. "So why do you look so annoyed, love?" He touched Draco cheek gently. "We kiss all the time. I don't care who's watching and neither do you."

Draco flushed. "They asked me what it was like to be dominated by The-Boy-Who-Lived..." Draco's voice was very quiet and he seemed hesitant.

"Ah." Harry realized instantly what had happened and why Draco as worried; he hurried to soothe him. "And your Slytherin pride ran off with your mouth, so you told them _you_ are the dominant one, not me." The blonde nodded slowly and Harry smiled. "And being Slytherins themselves, they said you'd have to prove it or they won't perform, right?"

"I'm sorry." Draco said, his voice thick and his eyes on the floor. "I'll find a different band."

"Why?" Harry grinned cheekily when Draco's eyes snapped up, his mouth falling open in shock as Harry placed a hand on his chest, leaning in and purring softly. "Don't you want to dominate me, _Malfoy_?"

He winked, then huffed loudly and angrily, knowing the girls were listening. "I can't believe you!" He yelled loudly, his voice angry and harsh. "I said _no_ , Draco! It's _not_ happening!" He turned and walked away, moving his wings as though agitated. He headed towards the stairs, which were fortunately close to the front door.

Just as Harry neared the bottom of the stairs, he felt Draco grab his hair. His head snapped back and he was jerked to a stop. He hissed out a sharp breath, his whole body bowing backwards in an instinctive effort to alleviate the sharp pain in his scalp. He was then turned around, his hair still held captive in Draco's fist, so he was face-to-face with his gorgeous lover. He whimpered as Draco tugged sharply on his hair, forcing his head back further. Harry couldn't stop the soft moan that slipped out as Draco dragged him up against him.

Suddenly Draco's mouth was on his. Harry willing submitted, going limp in the Slytherin's arms. He molded his body against Draco's, winding his arms around the blonde's neck and hitching one leg up so his thigh as resting over Draco's hip. Harry arched his body, grinding himself against the taller boy as he sucked on the tongue exploring his mouth. Draco moved his mouth to Harry's neck, nipping and licking gently. Harry whimpered again, clinging tightly to Draco's shoulders and grinding against him again.

Then, just as suddenly as he'd been grabbed, Draco pushed him away. Unprepared for it, Harry tumbled gracelessly to the floor. With his wings spread around him, his hands braced behind him, his ass throbbing from its abrupt contact with the floor, and his erection painfully obvious in his skin-tight jeans, Harry stared up at Draco. He was panting hard, his gold-green eyes wide and surprised. Draco was sneering down at him, looking every inch the Malfoy heir.

"If I tell you to kiss me," Draco drawled in a cool, haughty voice. "Then you kiss me." His sneer deepened when Harry blushed. "Otherwise, I'll make sure you're _begging_ me to touch you before I do so again."

Harry whimpered softly, not caring that he looked weak and pathetic and undignified. _This_ was the Draco he loved - strong, powerful, dominant. Nothing was more desirable to Harry than being able to surrender control to Draco. He swallowed a moan, not wanting to give away just how sexy he thought the blonde was just then, since him enjoying this would give their game away.

He dropped his eyes to the floor and nodded. "Yes, Draco." He said softly, his face still flushed. "I'm sorry I disobeyed."

"Go wait for me in our rooms." Draco's voice as even colder than before, but softer as well and Harry saw that the girls had come down the stairs and these words were intended for their ears alone. "If you touch what's mine," he added, his eyes dropping to Harry's erection. "Then I'll be spending the night elsewhere."

Harry nodded meekly, knowing Draco was bluffing - they never spent a night apart. "Yes, Draco." Harry stood carefully and kissed Draco's mouth softly, whispering just loud enough for the girls to hear. "I'm sorry I disobeyed, Master. I'll be waiting for you..."

He walked outside, mentally laughing at the shocked gasps the girls had made. Oh, it was so much fun to date a Slytherin sometimes...

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Halloween Morning:

Classes had been canceled for the day, since the Masquerade Ball was that night. All meals were being served in the Common Rooms so the Great Hall could be properly set up and decorated. Everyone was eagerly awaiting 7pm, when they could show off their costumes and see what everyone else had on. Harry, however, had bigger things to worry about. Such as evading Draco.

"I just don't see why it's a big deal, Dray! You have to go supervise the decorations anyway and we'll have the whole night together." Harry was trying his best not to sound whiny or annoyed, but it was difficult.

Draco was pouting like a five year old. "I wanted you to come see the decorations being put up." The blonde said, sounding upset. "I just don't understand why you have to see Fleur three days a week."

Harry automatically started to correct Draco about how often he saw the Veela girl but caught himself just in time. "My lessons are important, Draco. You _know_ that." He spelled his cloak on and stepped around the other boy. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I'll see you later."

Without another word, Harry left. Draco glared after him for a moment before storming off to attend to his Head Boy duties. Merlin save anyone who was less-than-perfect today. Harry, meanwhile, was riding the stairs up to Dumbledore's office. When he entered, Albus smiled wearily at him and rose.

"Ready, Harry?" Albus asked, stopping in front of the fireplace where Harry joined him with a nod. "Are you sure you want to try again today?"

"I have to, Albus." Harry smiled, though it was tired and half-hearted at best. "I really think I've almost got it figured out. I _know_ I can do this." With that firm statement, Harry grabbed a fistful of Floo Powder, threw it into the fireplace, and stepped into the green flames, saying, "Ministry of Magic!" in a loud, clear voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...there's the next chapter. I have the next one (which is the Ball) written already, so I just have to get it typed up. Hopefully by Friday it'll be posted for you guys. Let me know what you think! E-mails get you update alerts, so please rate and review!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


	25. Chapter Twenty-Four - Stress and Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SPECIAL DISCLAIMER: I still do not own the Hex Girls, nor do I own their song. I make no money from mentioning them. I also do not own Draco's costume (it belongs to Jim Henson's family) and I do not own the costumes of Ginny, Hermione, Luna, and Daphne. They belong to the lovely Liana, of Liana's Paperdoll Blog. I make no money from the mentioning of any costumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, some of you may remember Harry's highly volatile bad reaction a few chapters back. And I'm sure you're all wondering about the end of the last chapter. Here you'll get the explanation for both! I trust you'll all be pleased, but let me know how happy you are by reviewing. Also, at the end are some links to pics of the kids’ costumes (some of them, anyway) and to a video of The Hex Girls singing. Happy reading! 
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Harry admired Draco's costume as they headed towards the Great Hall. He was wearing skin-tight shimmery black leggings, black knee-high boots, a white shirt with a cascade of white ruffles at the neck, a shimmery black coat, and an eerie black mask with horns (attached to a stick like traditional ones) that looked like some sort of demon or goblin. His hair was fluffed up and out (and lengthened for the night) to resemble a mane. Harry thought he looked absolutely delicious.

They entered the Great Hall and Harry was immediately surrounded by people admiring his costume. He wore black leather pants that were laced loosely up the sides, showing off his legs, a black, mesh, long-sleeved shirt that showed more of his shimmering golden skin, chunky black Goth boots that came to his knees and buckled over the laces, and a spiked collar. Over all of this, the Veela robes were hanging in tattered strips of shredded fabric. Harry's wings were no longer pure white, but were temporarily dyed so that they were streaked black.

"What are you?" Pansy asked breathlessly. Her orange-and-brown dress stopped daringly short and looked like it was made of two giant maple leaves. The top was a corset-style that revealed the swell of her breasts and she had orange glitter dusting her skin and hair. She sported a maple-leaf themed half-mask and a pair of magical wings that looked like a monarch butterfly's.

"The Morningstar." Harry replied. When everyone looked confused, Harry laughed. "Muggle religion - Lucifer, during his fall from grace as the most beloved of all angels. He was called The Morningstar."

After explaining his costume, Harry and Draco stepped onto the dance floor (there was an eerie waltz playing - The Hex Girls would start playing at 9pm) and Draco swept Harry into a graceful dance. Harry found it much easier than he had in 4th year; Draco was good at leading. He enjoyed spinning around in Draco's arms. It made him feel like the world had narrowed down to the two of them and no one else.

After a few minutes, Harry felt confident enough to look at the other dancers. Luna was sporting an elaborately-scaled dress - it was mostly green, though there was a panel of vibrant orange as well - small green wings, a spiked green tail, and a green half-mask. After a few moments of studying the beautiful ball gown, Harry realized it was designed to look like a _dragon_ and he smiled. She was dancing with Blaise, who was dressed in a blue tunic, silver leggings, black leather boots, and chainmail. A knight, Harry guessed, since he had a sword strapped to his back. A knight in love with a dragon...how cute.

Ginny's costume caught his eye next as they whirled past her. She was watching the dancers from a spot just off the dance floor, surrounded by some of her friends and sipping punch. Her dress was black, with flames climbing the full skirt and creeping over the bodice and up her elbow-length sleeves. There were puffy white 'smoke' panels above the panels of brilliant orange flame and it gave the appearance that she was on fire. Her mask - a whole face mask, rather than a half-mask - was white, with a single blood-red tear on her right cheek. It made her look mysterious. Her bright hair was piled into artful curls atop her head. She looked radiant.

"Granger looks nice." Draco's soft voice had Harry's eyes snapping back to his dance partner. "She's near the doors." Draco added.

Harry's eyes went to the doors and, sure enough, there was Hermione. Her ball gown was a deep, vibrant blue color. Its overskirt was a paler blue that seemed to shimmer and flow, like water and sea foam in a tide pool. It was studded with hundreds of thousands of crystals that glittered like drops of water in the sun...or starlight reflected in a pool of water. Its sleeves were off-the-shoulder baring white skin, a slim throat encircled by a silvery-blue colored ribbon, and a soft swell of breast. Her hair was pulled back from her face - which had a shimmery blue half-mask dripping crystals on it - and hung in long, loose waves nearly to her waist.

Harry's heart ached at seeing her. She was standing alone, and looked heartbreakingly beautiful, and she _should_ have been on Ron's arm. As Harry had the thought, Ron walked up to her. Harry held his breath, hoping Hermione would behave herself - if only for tonight.

Ron was dressed the same as many of the guys, who were far more lazy then the girls about their "costumes". He wore a simple black suit (it had been Bill's once) with a black satin domino cape and a simple black half-mask. He said nothing; he spoke not a word to Hermione. He simply held out his hand and waited. She hesitated for a second, looking worried, then placed her gloved hand in his. He swept her into his arms and onto the dance floor and the longing on Hermione's face was clear to see. Harry smiled sadly - she really did love Ron and if she could just accept that Harry loved Draco, everyone could be happy.

"Let's sit down." Draco said softly and Harry followed him to one of the many small tables surrounding the dance floor. When they were sitting, Draco asked. "Are you okay with Ron dancing with Granger?"

Harry nodded. "Yes. I wish _I_ could dance with her, but it would turn into a fight and ruin my night." He smiled, leaning into Draco's side and nuzzling his neck. "I'm happy Ron's dancing with her, though. They really do love each other. I know it doesn't seem like they do right now, since they're not speaking and all, but they do. I know this is hard on both of them. I hope 'Mione can get over this eventually so they can be together."

Just then a pale, blonde Slytherin girl named Daphne Greengrass appeared. "Hello, Draco. Can I have a dance?" She was dressed in a black-trimmed white dress that stopped in scalloped edges about half-way down her thighs. The top was laced like a corset, with a square neckline edged in black ruffled trim. It had long sleeves, also edged in black ruffles, and she had white bat ears perched on top of her head. A white half-mask with black piping outlining it, white thigh-high stockings (also trimmed in black ruffles), black Mary Jane style high heels, and small white bat wings (also outlined in black piping) completed the sexy-yet-adorable costume.

Draco looked at Harry and waited. "Just return him to me in the same perfect condition he's leaving in." Harry said with an indulgent smile. He was in a fabulously good mood and feeling generous.

"But of course." Daphne smiled and hooked her arm through Draco's to head towards the dance floor.

The night went on much the same. Someone would approach, stealing one or the other of them away for a dance or two, then return them to each others' company. When they weren't dancing with others, they were dancing together or sitting and watching their friends dance. Draco returned to their table after a dance with Ginny, carrying two glasses of punch. As he got closer, he was amused to hear Harry singing along to the song The Hex Girls were singing. His voice was a bit off-key and a little scratchy sounding, but it wasn't unpleasant.

Harry caught Draco's eye as he put the drinks on the table and sang. "With this little cobweb potion, you'll fall into dark devotion. If you ever lose affection, I can change your whole direction."

"You're crazy. You know that, right?" Draco said, laughing as he sat and sipped his punch.

Suddenly Harry sat forward, his eyes riveted across the room. Draco followed his gaze and spotted Sev, wearing a black suit, domino cape, and half-mask. "What's up, Harry?" Harry ignored him and he noticed another man - similarly dressed - approaching his godfather from behind. Harry's eyes were glued to the second man. "Harry, who is that?"

"Shhh!" Harry shushed Draco in an annoyed voice. "I'm trying to watch!" Draco rolled his eyes but stayed silent, turning to watch Sev and the unknown man again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Severus Snape was surreptitiously keeping an eye on Draco and Harry while chaperoning the teens partying. He was tempted to intervene with some of the grinding going on, but really, why bother? He was more concerned with making sure no one spiked the refreshments, which had been attempted several times already. Suddenly he felt hands grabbing his hips and a tall, toned body pressed against him from behind. He stiffened as a hot, wet tongue licked his neck and his body reacted. Surely it hadn't been _that_ long since he'd gotten laid, that he'd react to a stranger's touch?

Just as he closed his fingers around his wand, a heartbreakingly familiar voice growled in his ear. "Miss me, Snivy?"

With a desperate, strangled cry Severus spun around. Despite the half-mask on his face, Severus would know those blue eyes and that boyish grin _anywhere_. He stared, stunned, for a moment. It couldn't be...could it?

"Siri?" He whispered, his throat tight. The man nodded and Severus reached up, touching the slightly taller man's cheek softly. "Is it really you?" He didn't blink, terrified that if he did the man before him would vanish.

"Yes, Sev'rus, it's really me." Sirius smiled wider, though his voice remained soft and soothing. "Our Pup spent the last month and a half figuring out how the Veil works so he could bring me back. For you."

With another choked scream that was half-sob as well, Severus Snape threw himself into the waiting arms of Sirius Black. As their mouths met in a passionate kiss, Sirius lifted Severus up off the floor. Sev locked his legs around the other man's waist, not caring that the whole school was watching in stunned silence. The Dark Lord himself could have been standing there and he wouldn't have cared. His whole world consisted of Sirius Black's mouth on his and his arms supporting him as he carried Severus from the Great Hall. Nothing else mattered more than the man he loved and had thought he'd lost forever. Nothing ever would.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Draco watched in confusion as Severus was pulled back against the unknown man. He saw his godfather stiffen, heard him scream, watched him whirl around and tenderly touch the other man's face...Okay, he was officially lost. The two men seemed to speak to each other for a moment, then Sev screamed again and _literally_ threw himself at the man. As everyone watched their Potion's master being passionately embraced - and carried off - by another man, Draco's eyes dropped to Harry. His bright eyes were damp and he was smiling happily.

"Harry," Draco asked cautiously, his mind reeling. "Was that Sirius Black?" He knew of only one man who could have elicited _that_ reaction from Severus. When Harry nodded, he demanded answers. "How? I mean, wasn't he...and now he's...but how could...?"

Harry laughed, turning to face the blonde. "The Veil is a Djinn creation. Djinn are ethereal. They created it as a gateway between the Otherworld - where they're trapped unless summoned by a witch or wizard - and our world. The Otherworld is also where human souls go, but it's a different part. When Siri fell through it, his _soul_ didn't end up in the Otherworld, _he_ did. Body included, just like the Djinn. So I figured if the Veil was built so the Djinn could come back without being summoned, then I could use it to bring Siri back. The only problem was that the Djinn never could make the Veil work the way they wanted it to, so I had to keep trying over and over again. _Twice_ I got him through only to have him sucked back in moments later, but I _knew_ I could make it work. Today, I succeeded."

"Is _that_ why you've been so temperamental?" Draco asked, shocked. Harry blushed and nodded. Suddenly Draco had a thought. "So why aren't you spending time with him? I mean, you spent all that time getting him back and he just ditched you?" Draco found he was more than slightly offended on Harry's behalf.

"I spent a little time with him before he had to go sign some shit with the Ministry and stuff, but it’s fine. I didn't bring him back for _me_ anyway, Dray." Harry explained in a soft voice. "I brought him back for Sev'rus. He _needs_ Siri, like I need you. I couldn't let them be apart; not when I realized I had the power to bring them back together."

Draco stared at Harry in silence. He knew the Gryffindor boy was telling the truth. It was obvious, simply from how happily he'd watched the reunion between Sirius and Severus. Harry had lied to him (claiming to be at more lessons with Fleur) Merlin only knew how many times, stressed himself past his breaking point, dragged a person back from _the Otherworld_...and he'd done it for _Severus Snape_. Harry was brave and generous and sweet and loyal and loving and...oh sweet Merlin...

"Harry?" Draco said softly, his silver eyes wide and gleaming in the candlelight. He touched Harry's cheek lightly when the other boy looked at him questioningly and said softly, but with utter conviction. "I love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um, so...? Do you all love me now? Okay, so, the next chapter will be _the_ chapter. Yes, that's right, the one you've all been waiting for. YAY! Be happier! I say happi _er_ because I know you're all happy after this chapter anyway, lol. I know I am! So, who else loves Harry right now? Isn't he great? Let me know how appreciative you all are for this one and how eager you are for the next one by reviewing. Thanks so much! ~ Lady S.
> 
>  **The Hex Girls** \- http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1P_BlUY2eF4
> 
>  **Luna's Dress** \- http://joechip.net/liana/uploads/october10/halloween-10-day-8-dragon-masquerade-gown-in-green-and-gold-tabbed.png
> 
>  **Ginny's Dress** \- http://joechip.net/liana/uploads/october09/halloween-masquerade-costume-series-seven-fire-and-smoke-gown-with-burning-planks-tabbed.png
> 
>  **Hermione's Dress** \- http://joechip.net/liana/uploads/blue-watery-masquerade-ball-gown-with-satin-blue-underskirt-and-crystals-tabbed.png
> 
>  **Daphne's Dress** \- http://joechip.net/liana/uploads/october10/halloween-10-day-7-black-and-white-cute-bat-costume-tabbed.png
> 
>  **Draco's Costume** \- http://cdn.buzznet.com/assets/users16/johnnynotsid/default/his-royal-majesty-jareth-goblin--large-msg-118324367435.jpg
> 
>  **Draco's Mask** \- http://farm1.static.flickr.com/55/176049635_9f0ca08332.jpg


	26. Chapter Twenty-Five - Dreams and Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **OFFICIAL TISSUE WARNING! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED; GET SOME KLEENEX!** _(In mostly a good way...)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is going to be broken down into 4 pieces. Piece 1 and piece 2 occur at the same time, but in different places and piece 3 and piece 4 occur at the same time but in different places. So pieces 1 and 3 are the same place and pieces 2 and 4 are the same place. To simplify that for you, it's: P1/place A at time A - P2/place B at time A - P3/place A at time B - P4/place B at time B. If you're still confused, reading it should help clear the whole thing up! Please rate and review; e-mails get you update alerts. Happy Reading! ~ Lady S.
> 
>  **Chapter Dedication** : This chapter belongs to Tachimaru, from aff.net. Ages and ages ago she won a challenge by correctly guessing "Magic" as the thing Harry smelled that made him want to jump Draco. She requested "aerial sex" and she's finally getting it! Enjoy, Tachi!

Sirius stopped in front of a painting with a snake wrapped around a sword. Severus removed his mouth from Siri's long enough to gasp out the password ('Perfectionist!'), pressing hot, open-mouthed kisses to his lover's neck as he was carried through his own sitting room and into the bedroom beyond. Sirius dropped him unceremoniously onto the bed and he bounced slightly. He purred - a low, sexy sound - when Sirius drew his wand and their clothing melted away. Sirius looked just as he remembered him - tanned, toned, and sexy as hell.

"Siri..." Sev's voice was even deeper than normal - low and silky and dark, "Need you..."

Sirius groaned and within seconds was on top of Severus, resting comfortably between his lover's legs for the first time in far too long. He waved his wand again, immediately lubricating both Severus's hole and his own erection. He leaned down, pressing his mouth against Sev's. Just as he thrust his tongue in, relishing the cool mint-and-darkness taste of Severus Snape's mouth, he thrust quickly into his body.

Sev's nails bit into Siri's shoulders, his back arching while a loud, keening cry escaped his mouth. Sirius stilled, knowing he should have prepped his lover first but also knowing they both needed that edge of pain to assure themselves that this was real. They remained still for several long moments, the only movement the rise and fall of their chests and the only sound the loud, harsh rasp of their breaths - hot air passing over even hotter skin as they panted into the close, dark space between their faces. Severus gloried in the slight burn and the too-full feeling of his lover inside him. Sirius soaked in the feeling of Severus's body beneath him, his tight heat surrounding him; he'd missed this feeling desperately.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, Severus wrapped his legs around Sirius's waist and arched up against him. "Siri, please..." He gasped breathlessly, pressing his lips against every inch of Siri's skin he could reach. "Need you to move..."

Sirius happily obliged, withdrawing nearly all the way and pushing back in, fast and hard. Severus gasped and moaned, his nails scraping harshly down the other man's back. Sirius knew how to make Sev's blood sing through his veins and he made sure to angle his thrusts in just the right way, hitting his lover's prostate every time. The breathy, keening moans Sev made were music to his ears and he knew he'd never again spend a night apart from this beautiful, wonderful man - even if he had to kill to ensure it.

As desperate as both men were, it took only a few minutes for them to reach climax. Sirius collapsed on top of Severus, his heart pounding in his chest and sweat coating his skin. "I love you, Sev'rus." He murmured, pressing a soft kiss to his pale shoulder and smiling as Severus shivered just from that light touch.

"I love you too, Siri." Severus Snape, Death Eater spy and feared Potion's Master, blinked rapidly but couldn't stop the tears that ran down his cheeks as he clung desperately to the man above him. "Don't ever leave me again..." He whispered brokenly.

"Never again." Sirius swore, peppering Sev's tear-stained face with soft, affectionate kisses. "I swear it on my life and magic, Sev'rus. The Dark Lord himself couldn't tear you from my arms."

Severus just wound his arms and legs tighter around Sirius's body, tears still falling. "I love you." He said, over and over again, like a chant or a desperate prayer. In his head, he screamed the words _'Don't leave me!'_ after every one of his desperate recitations.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry's smile widened. "Really?" He asked, sounding breathless. When Draco nodded, Harry said. "You know I love you too, Dray."

Draco stood, holding out his hand to Harry. The brunette boy took it and stood, allowing himself to be led out of the Great Hall and through the castle, to their rooms. As Harry stepped through the doorway to their bedroom, he gasped. There were lit candles covering both desks, the mantle, their bedside tables, and the tops of their trunks, bathing the room in flickering candlelight. Rose petals were scattered over the carpet and the bed. Harry's breath caught in his throat at the sight of Draco, wand in hand, nude and standing next to the bed. His hair was once again its natural length and falling loosely around his face. Harry could see the faint glow surrounding his wand that gave away the fact that Draco had spelled his costume off in the handful of seconds it had taken Harry to scan the room.

"Dray..." Harry breathed his name, a bare whisper of sound. His throat was tight and his tongue felt thick and heavy. "I...when did you..."

"Dobby and Suni helped." Draco smiled shyly, his cheeks tinged pink. "I told you I wanted this to be perfect..."

Harry smiled sweetly back and stepped further into the room. He willed his costume away and by the time he was at the blonde's side he wore nothing but that smile, his costume now in a pile on the bathroom floor. Draco silently admired his lover's body. His gorgeous, shimmery skin - like he'd been painted with gold dust and starlight - beckoned Draco to touch. He reached out, his pale fingers a stark contrast to the dusky golden skin of Harry's chest and stomach. Harry hissed out a breath and Draco's fingers ghosted over his navel, then lower still.

The blonde ran his fingers over crisp black hair and curled his fingers loosely around Harry's cock. Another hissed breath dissolved into a moan as Draco stroked lightly. He frowned when Harry grabbed his wrist and pulled his hand away. He waited silently, though, knowing Harry would tell him what he wanted. Sure enough the Gryffindor climbed onto their bed and cast his air-bubble charm. Then he reclined, on his back but about six inches above the covers, and beckoned Draco closer.

With a feral grin, Draco climbed onto the bed and knelt between Harry's spread legs. It felt strange, the firm _air_ beneath his knees, but he didn't care. Harry wanted their first time to be face-to-face and Draco wouldn't give up staring into those gorgeous green-on-gold eyes as he entered him for the first time for anything. With one last flick of his wand, to coat his fingers in oil, Draco dropped his wand to the bed.

The Slytherin boy leaned in and pressed his mouth to Harry's cherry-red lips, his tongue gently seeking entrance. Harry happily parted his lips, sucking lightly on Draco's tongue. He shivered slightly as Draco lightly stroked his tongue over the roof of Harry's mouth. Suddenly he felt a slick finger gently circling his entrance and he whimpered into the other boy's mouth. He felt Draco's finger press into him and he gasped softly at the strange feeling.

"Shhh..." Draco crooned softly, licking Harry's ear to distract the smaller boy as he pushed his finger in further. "Just relax, love. It'll feel good soon..."

Harry did his best to focus on the feel of Draco's lips, tongue, and teeth on his neck but the unusual sensation of being penetrated was hard to ignore. The sudden sharp pain of the blonde's teeth sinking into his collarbone made him moan loudly. He hadn't been expecting it and the semi-painful bite made his cock throb sympathetically. As he panted loudly, his hands sliding desperately over Draco's sweat-slicked back, he became aware of feeling fuller than before. He shifted his hips a bit restlessly, realizing that the blonde had added a second finger while he was distracted.

Draco pressed his fingers deeper, twisting them around and searching. Suddenly Harry's eyes flew open, a half-scream torn from his mouth. He dug his nails into Draco's pale skin, his body tightening involuntarily around the Slytherin's questing fingers. Draco smirked and crooked his fingers, deliberately pressing against Harry's prostate again. Harry moaned this time, his head turning restlessly from side to side, arching his hips up against Draco's hand. As Draco carefully added a third finger, watching Harry's face closely for signs of discomfort, he made sure to brush his fingers over Harry's 'sweet spot' every minute or so.

As Draco gently stretched his petite lover, he noticed something unusual. Harry's shimmer had grown - now he was literally glowing with a soft, golden light. Assuming it had to do with Harry's heightened state of need and arousal, Draco removed his fingers and used the remaining oil on his hand to slick his own cock. The protesting whimper Harry made as Draco withdrew his fingers was replaced with a needy moan as the blonde placed the head of his cock against the brunette's entrance.

"Ready, Harry?" Draco asked softly, lacing his fingers with Harry’s and locking his grey eyes with Harry's tri-colored ones.

"Yes, Draco, please..." Harry's voice was soft and breathless as he pleaded with his lover to finally take him.

Draco slowly pressed forward, murmuring soothing nonsense as he took Harry's virginity. Finally, fully sheathed by Harry's hot, tight body, Draco let his forehead drop to Harry's. His hair was clinging wetly to his face and their bodies were hot and sweat-slicked, sticking to each other wherever they touched. Harry's mouth was open as he panted, his eyes tightly closed as he adjusted to the feeling of Draco inside him. Draco drank in the sight of Harry's glowing skin and the feel of Harry's hands clinging to his own, sweat-slicked palms pressed together, clenched fingers locking their hands together.

"Dray..." Harry's voice was soft and almost shy as he opened his eyes, locking his gaze with Draco's again. "Can...can you move?" He blushed slightly, adding. "Feels _so_ good, but...I just..."

"You need more?" Draco asked softly. When Harry nodded, he kissed the young Peri softly before whispering. "Wrap your legs around my waist."

Harry complied, gasping when it caused Draco to shift inside him. "Oh..." He breathed as Draco pulled out slightly, then pushed back in. "Oh, Dray..."

Draco growled, moving a little faster; a little harder. The soft murmurs and sighs Harry was making were lovely, but he wanted to make his lover _scream_. Knowing from his own experience as a bottom that it was all about the angle, Draco started changing the tilt of his hips with each thrust. After a few minutes he was starting to get frustrated - he'd found the damn thing with his fingers! In his annoyance Draco pulled out further and slammed back in. Harry's legs tightened around him, his back bowed up, and he made a choked screeching sound. Draco grinned and repeated the action, groaning at how Harry's muscles tightened around his cock. Pleased to realize he'd simply been staying too deep to hit Harry's prostate, Draco began to withdraw further with his thrusts.

Harry was practically incoherent. He felt like his blood had turned to lightening in his veins. His skin felt hot and too-tight. Every nerve ending in his body was tingling. He was gasping and panting between breathless moans and breath-stealing screams, but the air felt thick and heavy and he couldn't seem to get enough. He felt dizzy and uncomfortably breathless and _wonderful_. He reached almost blindly for Draco, his vision greying at the edges as he untangled the fingers of his right hand from Draco's and slid it into damp blonde hair, dragging his head down until their mouths met.

Draco's tongue traced his teeth, his warm breath filling Harry's mouth in hot, damp bursts; apparently Harry wasn't the only one panting. Harry wasn't sure why, but the kiss helped him focus better. He was able to concentrate on the devastatingly pleasurable feeling of Draco's cock sliding in and out of him, hitting that spot that made him feel like the air had turned to liquid gold and he with it. His vision stopped greying out, but when their mouths finally separated all he could see were grey eyes so dark they were nearly black. Suddenly he felt Draco's free hand sliding between their bodies. His eyes crossed as Draco's fingers wrapped around him, then went dark and blind, rolling back in his head, as the other boy stroked in time to his thrusts.

With a glass-shattering scream, Harry pulsed hot, wet stickiness over Draco's slender fingers. As his body tightened around Draco, dragging the blonde over the edge with him, a huge gust of wind whipped around the room. The candle flames shot up, flickering madly in the swirling air that surrounded the bliss-drenched boys, and Harry's skin shone like gold in direct sunlight. After a long moment, during which Draco gently withdrew from Harry's body, Harry lazily waved his hand and they dropped the few inches to the bed.

"Oomph!" Draco grunted as he landed on top of Harry. When the Peri giggled, Draco opened one eye to glare weakly at him. "You could warn a bloke next time!" He reprimanded teasingly.

"Mmmm...I could." Harry agreed, relaxing his legs and stretching under Draco with a pleased sigh before wrapping his arms around the blonde's waist. "But I do so enjoy surprising you."

Draco kissed Harry softly on the mouth and asked. "Well, my beautiful Harry, was it perfect?"

"Absolutely." Harry nuzzled Draco's throat and added in a sweet, but serious voice. "I'm glad I waited for you to be my first and only. _Nothing_ could compare to this."

With tears burning the backs of his eyes, Draco buried his face in Harry's soft hair, fighting for control over his emotions. Just when he thought he'd fail, he realized something. "You're lying on your back!" He exclaimed, pushing up onto his elbows to stare down at Harry in shock.

"So?" Harry asked before realization dawned. Confused and afraid, he shoved Draco off of him and knelt on the bed, craning his head to try to see behind him. His voice high and panicky, he asked. "Where the _fuck_ are my wings?"

Almost as soon as Draco moved behind Harry to investigate, they suddenly burst back out of the panicking Harry's skin. One moment he was looking at Harry's smooth back - marred by two crescent-shaped scars - and the next he was hurriedly getting out of the way of two large, white, feathered wings. Harry screamed and Draco quickly ducked under the right wing to check Harry's skin for blood. He was somewhat relieved to find there was none.

"Harry, are you okay?" He asked as he moved in front of his lover again. "Are you hurt? Do we need to go to the Hospital Wing?"

Harry was panting, but seemed to be calming swiftly. "I'm okay, Draco. It only hurt for an instant..." He glanced back at his wings in awe. "I just don't understand..."

"They must retract when you're _completely_ relaxed. They came back because you panicked." Draco smiled softly and touched his cheek. "I bet if you tell Dumbledore he'll be able to find someone to teach you how to do it on purpose. If you want to, that is."

Harry nodded and yawned. He nudged Draco onto his back and lay down on top of him. "Maybe. I'll think about it. I love you, Draco. Forever."

"I love you too, Harry." He pressed a kiss to dark hair and held Harry tightly. "Forever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sirius was dozing happily. He was in Severus Snape's warm, comfortable bed with Severus in his arms. They had made love a second time after Sev had calmed down and were now cuddling quietly. Sirius couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so peaceful and happy, but he knew it was before he'd fallen through the Veil. He tightened his arms around the other man and nuzzled his neck. He sighed contentedly into Sev's ear.

"Sirius?" Sev's voice was soft. "Are you still awake?" Sirius made a sleepy sound of acknowledgment in Sev's ear and he said. "There's something I need to tell you..."

"M'kay, Sev'rus." Siri smiled against Sev's shoulder. "What is it, love?"

"Did..." Severus took a deep, calming breath and asked. "Did our Pup explain how long you've been gone?"

Sirius nodded slowly as Severus turned in his arms to face him, looking uncertain and a bit nervous. "Of course he did. He said I'd been gone almost a year and a half."

Severus took another deep breath, his dark eyes locked on Sirius's blue ones, wide and slightly fearful. "And he told you that...that we thought you were...that everyone _assumed_ you were...dead?"

Again Sirius nodded, even slower this time. He felt almost nauseous. A hot, tight knot was forming in his stomach and he could taste the metallic-bitterness that precedes vomiting coating his throat. He pulled away from Severus, sitting up and wrapping his arms around himself. He couldn't believe he hadn't thought about it...hadn't realized sooner. Of course his beautiful, intelligent, wonderful Severus Snape wasn't _alone_. Severus had believed him dead...of course he'd moved on and found someone new.

His voice was hoarse as he asked, as calmly as he could manage considering his heart felt like it was gone. "Who is he?"

Severus looked lost. "What? Who?" He suddenly looked surprised, his dark eyes widening and his mouth forming an 'O' as he figured out Sirius's question. "No, Siri, no! There's no one else; there never has been! There's only you. There's only ever been you, I promise. That's what I'm trying to tell you!"

Now Sirius was the one looking lost; he was back to feeling confused rather than heartbroken. "Sev, what are you talking about? If there's no one else than why did you bring up how long I've been gone? Or the fact that I was thought dead?"

"Sirius, I haven't been with anyone in nearly a year and a half." Sev's face was somber, his eyes nervously searching his lover's face for a reaction. "I didn't think I'd ever see you again." His voice was low and urgent, willing Sirius to understand what he was trying to say.

"Still lost here, Sev." Sirius reached and took Severus's hands in his. "Just tell me. I swear I won't be upset."

"I haven't been taking a birth control potion." Sev's voice was a mere whisper of sound. "There was no reason to..."

Suddenly Sirius was kissing him again, almost desperately, his right hand moving to possessively stroke Sev's stomach. "A baby?" He asked when he moved his mouth away. "We might have made a baby?" He kissed Sev again, just as fiercely.

With his head spinning from Sirius's overwhelmingly positive reaction, Sev answered. "Yes, Siri, we might have made a baby." He smiled at his lover and added. "Although the odds of me having actually conceived are fairly low."

Sirius grinned back and practically tackled Severus. He moved on top of the beautiful man he loved and kissed him softly, then murmured. "How about we up those odds?" Sev was happy to agree.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry opened his eyes and peered around the nearly-dark room. While they'd been sleeping most of the candles had gone out and the fire had burned down to mostly embers. He wondered how long they'd been resting - it was obviously still the middle of the night. Then he wondered what had woken him up. Draco stretched beneath him and he smiled.

"Hey there, lover." He whispered, pressing a soft kiss to the center of Draco's chest. "I'm not too heavy, am I?"

"Mmmm..." Draco blinked sleepily up at him, a half-smile on his lips. "Not at all, Harry." He hugged the smaller boy. "I love having you sleep on me."

Harry snuggled closer, a sudden thought circling his brain. He wasn't sure where it had come from but he knew it would bother him until he asked, so he did. "Hey Dray, remember when you told me it wouldn't have worked out between you and that guy Chris because he was a Muggle? Why did that matter, since you don't actually hate Muggles?"

Draco laughed, making Harry's head bounce slightly where it rested on his chest. "I need a son, Harry. You know, the whole 'Malfoy Heir' thing sort of requires it. Chris couldn't have given me one."

Harry frowned, feeling a bit guilty since he couldn't give Draco a son either. Softly he said. "But doesn't that have more to do with him being a bloke than with him being a Muggle? Plus, you ended up with another bloke anyway, so aren't you screwed in that area regardless?"

Draco had gone stiff under him and Harry was worried. "Not that I'm not willing to adopt, Draco. I already told you how much I want kids, remember? It's just...I mean, if you need a son that badly that you walked away from him, then why didn't you walk away from me, too? I'm not unhappy, obviously, I'm just trying to understand..."

"Harry..." Draco looked into Harry's eyes, his face and voice both very serious. "Wizards can have children. With other wizards, I mean. Wizards can become pregnant."

Harry looked stunned. "I...I can get _pregnant_?" His voice was full of wonder and awe. "What, is there a potion or a spell or something? How does it work?" He was beaming at Draco, his voice eager, until he noticed how serious the blonde still was. "What's wrong?"

"You didn't know." Draco felt like he couldn't breathe. "You didn't know you could get pregnant...so you haven't been taking a birth control potion." His eyes met Harry's, stunned. "And we just had sex, so you...you could be...you _might_ be..."

Harry sat up slowly, looking down at his stomach before touching it reverently. "Really?" He breathed the word like a prayer, his hands gently stroking his flat stomach. "I can really have a baby?"

Draco was very-nearly hyperventilating. "Oh Merlin...you could be pregnant! What are we going to do? What will Mother say? I can't believe you didn't know!" Draco buried his face in his hands and groaned. "Uncle Sev is going to call me an idiot for not making sure you were on a potion..."

Harry sighed, the smile dropping from his lips. "Would it be so terrible if I am? We both want children and we agreed we don't want to wait."

He took Draco's left hand in his and pressed both of their palms flat against his abdomen, holding the blonde's pale, slender hand captive beneath his own. "Imagine, Dray. A baby, growing inside me. _Your_ baby, growing inside me. Would it be so terrible?"

Draco's hand stilled against Harry's skin and very softly he said. "No, Harry, not terrible. Just terrifying." He leaned forward and kissed Harry's mouth softly. "Can we talk about this in the morning? Please? I feel like my head is going to explode..."

"Of course, Dray." They laid back down and while Draco's deep, even breathing soon filled the room Harry lay awake for a long time, his hands protectively covering his flat stomach where he prayed a baby grew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...what did you think? I feel this chapter was the perfect mix of angst, smut, and fluff, with just a dash of humor thrown in to make it less heart-wrenching. Do you agree? The next chapter is going to be interesting, to say the very least. Please let me know what you thought! All reviews are read and properly cherished. Leave your e-mail to get update alerts!
> 
> ~ Lady S.
> 
> ADDENDUM: I'm posting this at night because tomorrow (October 27th) I won't be able to post in the morning. So yeah. <3


	27. Chapter Twenty-Six - Waiting and Secret Keeping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, this story has gotten a _little_ off track. This chapter should be the last off-track one before I circle back around to my original outline plan. Hope you enjoy the humor in this chapter, as well as the tear-jerker parts! **A tissue warning has been formally issued!** Please let me know what you thought! All reviews are read and cherished. Happy reading! 
> 
> ~ Lady S.

Harry was so nervous he was practically in tears. "What if I'm not?" He asked, his voice trembling as he clung to Draco's hand while they walked.

"Then we'll put you on a contraceptive potion and wait until we Bond to try again." Draco answered, giving Harry's hand a reassuring squeeze. "That _was_ the original plan after all."

Harry stopped walking and just stared at Draco. "You want to just wait until spring to try again? It could take _months_ for me to get pregnant and you want to put it off?" His eyes filled with tears and he tugged his hand free, wrapping both arms around his stomach. "I thought you _wanted_ kids!"

"I do, Harry." Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes - he was starting to get another headache. "I do, but we agreed to wait until we Bond and I think we should stick with that."

A tear ran down Harry's cheek, then another and another. "Why, Draco? Why don't you want a baby?" He sobbed softly, not resisting when Draco pulled him into his arms. "I want a baby so badly, Dray. I want to feel them kick and watch my belly grow and hear their heartbeat..."

Draco sighed as Harry cried against his chest, getting his shirt all wet. "And get morning sickness and gas and mood swings and cravings at one in the morning and swollen ankles and back pain?"

Harry nodded against his chest, then pulled back and met his eyes, face somber. "Yes, Draco; all of that. I want to annoy the House Elves by demanding pickles and strawberry jam and I want to have to piss every ten minutes and I want to cry when my pants won't button anymore and whine that I'm fat and getting stretch marks and have you tell me I'm beautiful anyway and I want to yell at random people for touching my belly and I want to waddle when I get big..."

Draco stared at Harry in stunned silence for a long moment, then kissed him softly and rubbed his nose against Harry's. "Okay then, love. We'll keep trying. No contraceptive potion."

"Really?" Harry beamed when Draco nodded and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Dray! I love you _so_ much!"

Draco chuckled softly and took Harry's hand again, once again leading him towards the hospital wing. "I love you, too. Now let's get you tested."

They froze just inside the doors to the Infirmary, however, hearing Severus, Sirius, and Albus talking. Severus was lying on a bed with Sirius clinging to his hand while they listened to the Headmaster talk. "Of course you'll have to stop spying, Severus, if you're trying for a baby. I wouldn't dream of risking an unborn child that way. You and the baby will be safe here at Hogwarts."

"Sev might be pregnant?" Draco whispered to Harry. "Wow, that's...unexpected. Hey, you two can be tested together!"

"No!" Harry shook his head fervently. "What if one of us isn't? It would ruin it for the one who is."

"That's ridiculous!" Draco said reasonably. "They'll be happy for us no matter what, and we'll be happy for them. Now come on." With that he dragged Harry further into the room, saying, "Hello, Sev! Sirius, Headmaster; a pleasure to see you both."

"Draco, please, call me Albus as Harry does!" The Headmaster was all smiles and twinkling blue eyes. "Since you both appear in good health, might I ask why you're here?"

Draco shoved the bed on the left side of Severus's bed closer to Sev's until they nearly touched. Then he cast Harry's air-bubble charm above it and helped his lover up onto it. "Harry is here for the same reason Sev is." Draco finally answered once Harry was settled and he was standing beside him. "So I thought they could be tested together."

Harry looked over at Severus and Sirius, smiling weakly. Noticing Harry's red eyes, Sev reached out a hand. Harry took it across the small gap between their beds, clinging to the older man. "Nervous." Harry said softly. "I want this _so_ badly..."

"As do I." Severus confessed in a whisper, squeezing Harry's hand tightly. "We shall get through this together, Pup."

That was the sight that greeted Poppy when she entered the room. Severus and Harry clung tearfully to each other's hands across the small space between their beds and Draco stood to the left of Harry's bed, holding his other hand. Albus was watching the four men happily. "We need two pregnancy tests, Poppy!" Albus told her cheerfully. "Harry and Severus would like to take them together."

It was a true testament to her training that Poppy didn't look surprised. She simply nodded. "Of course, Albus. I'll be right back with the necessary potions."

She was gone only a moment and returned with two small vials of pale blue potion. Severus dropped Sirius's hand to accept one; Harry released Draco's hand to take the other one. Poppy uncorked the vials and - locking fearful, hopeful eyes with each other - Harry and Severus swallowed them down. Poppy took the vials back as they grabbed their respective lovers' hands once again. She smiled at them as she cast two quick spells. A white square appeared in the air above each of their stomachs and they held tighter to each other and their partners.

"It will take a few minutes. I'll be back to check on you soon." She turned to Albus. "Headmaster, if I could have a word with you in my office?"

"Certainly, Poppy." Albus twinkled at the two men he loved like sons and their partners. "Good luck, boys." He then followed Poppy to her office.

Draco spoke softly to Harry, trying to distract his nervous lover. "In my family, we name our first born after constellations and stars."

"The Black side." Sirius added. "That's where Sirius, Bellatrix, and Draco all came from." He squeezed Severus's hand. "We plan to follow that tradition."

"So do we." Harry replied with a smile, though they hadn't actually discussed it. He just knew it would be important to Draco. "I don't know the names of very many constellations or stars, though, so we'll have to look them up to pick one."

"Obviously you didn't pay attention in Astronomy." Severus chided teasingly. "Shame on you!"

"We call Orion if they're both boys!" Sirius said suddenly with a grin.

"No way!" Draco protested, glaring at Harry's godfather and sounding annoyed. "We're naming _our_ son Orion."

Sirius grinned. "Too late, kid. I called it." He stuck his tongue out childishly at Draco. "You snooze, you lose!"

Draco turned to Harry and demanded imperiously. "Harry, you need to go into labor before Sev." He shot Sirius a superior look as he added. "If our son is born first, there's not a damn thing he can do about us naming him Orion!"

"Hey!" Sirius exclaimed, looking horrified. "Does no one respect the calling of dibs anymore?"

"Nope." The blonde returned with a cheeky smile. "As a Slytherin, dibs means nothing to me."

Sirius sighed and shook his head sadly. "What is the world coming to?"

Suddenly Harry and Severus both gasped, clinging tighter to each other's hands. Sirius and Draco looked up and immediately understood their reactions. The square above Harry had turned a bright bubblegum pink, while the one above Severus was a pale lavender color. Though none of them had ever been witness to a pregnancy test before, they knew, logically, that different colors meant only one of them was pregnant. The question, of course, was which one?

Just then Poppy came back. She looked at Harry first and smiled. "Harry, dear, congratulations!" She was beaming at the young man she'd had in her care more often than any other student. "You are pregnant, dear, and I'll be keeping a close eye on you and making sure you're eating well. You're young and healthy, though, so I don't anticipate any problems with your pregnancy at all."

Harry let out a choked sob, tears streaming down his cheeks. Before anyone could stop him he'd hopped off the bubble above his bed and thrown himself into the arms of Severus Snape. Sev's face was pale and he was crying as well as he held Harry against his chest. "I'm sorry, Sev'rus..." Harry sobbed against the older man's chest. "You'll keep trying...I want a little brother or sister...it'll be okay..."

"Harry, Severus is pregnant as well." Poppy said as soon as she realized why he was so upset, her voice soft and soothing.

Harry pulled back, still crying, and stared at the Mediwitch in confusion. "But...the color..."

She nodded, her face solemn. "There is a small complication with Severus's pregnancy." Her tone was cautious, not wanting to alarm anyone. "That's why his is that pale purple color."

Draco moved to stand near Harry who was kneeling on the edge of Severus's bed, still clinging to the Potion Master's hand. "A small complication?" Severus asked, his voice trembling. "What sort of complication?"

"One that will make your pregnancy _very_ difficult." She told him honestly. "We'll have to monitor you very closely and you'll have to be put on a special diet. When you get further along you'll also need someone with you at all times and an assistant to help teach your classes. It won't be easy, but we will do our best to make sure everything goes as smoothly as possible."

As Harry listened to Poppy speaking, he caught a glimpse of magic out of the corner of his eye. Recently he'd started to see magical auras. Severus's had caught his eye...it was a deep, dark purple...so dark it was almost black. But it wasn't the only color he saw. There, around Sev's belly, were two faint, pulsing colors. One was a light, shimmering blue and the other was a gold so pale it was almost white. He heard Sirius asking Poppy just what this _complication_ was.

"Twins." Harry breathed the word, still staring at Sev's stomach. "You're having _twins_ , Sev'rus!"

"Harry!" Poppy sounded startled, her eyes wide. "How did you know?"

Harry smiled at his godfather and guardian, then reached out and traced two ovals over Sev's stomach. They were side-by-side - one lower and more to the left; the other higher and more to the right. He then explained. "I can see their auras. This one," He retraced the one lower down. "Is a pale gold that's nearly white. This one," He retraced the higher one. "Is a light, shimmering blue. Sev'rus, yours is a very dark purple that's almost black. So I figured two extra auras must mean two babies."

Poppy laughed, delighted. "You're absolutely right, Harry! The complication is that it's twins." She smiled softly at Sirius and Severus. "Twins make for a hard pregnancy for a young, healthy female. While you're still fairly young and you're in good health, Severus, male pregnancies are more risky to begin with." She patted his knee sympathetically. "But don't fret, Severus, dear. I shall keep a close eye on you and your twins and we will make sure things go as smoothly as they possibly can. Alright?"

Severus nodded, speechless. Suddenly Sirius cupped his face gently in his hands and kissed him softly on the mouth. "Thank you." He said when he pulled back slightly, his blue eyes intense and full of love. "Thank you so much, Sev'rus." He kissed him again, then straightened up and grinned madly at everyone. "Twins! We're having _twins_!"

"And Sev and Harry are going to be pregnant together, which is going to make for interesting headlines and an unhappy Dark Lord." Draco pointed out softly, not wanting to ruin the moment but genuinely concerned for the safety of these two men, who meant the world to him, and the babies they now carried.

"Draco is right." Albus said. Everyone startled - they hadn't noticed his return. "Unfortunately there isn't much we can do about his anger over Severus. As soon as he stops going when summoned, Voldemort will be furious. We will have to make sure he remains in the castle at all times, unless visiting Malfoy Manor or Grimmauld Place which are, of course, safely under Fidelius."

"And Harry?" Sirius asked. His concern for his godson was obviously. "How do we keep _him_ safe?"

Harry was the one who answered. "Draco and I need to Bond sooner than planned, though our public wedding can wait until Spring. But we need to official - and _publicly_ \- make Draco my Consort."

Severus was the first to catch on. "No Creature - Bound or unbound - will harm the child of a Creature and their Consort. If the Dark Lord ordered it, they would leave his ranks; turn against him and rally behind _you_. Pup, that's brilliant!"

"But no one can know Harry is pregnant until we Bond." Draco cautioned. "If it's found out, the Dark Lord will be able to attack with full backing until we _do_ Bond and I'm formally named his Consort."

Albus nodded, looking serious, the twinkling in his eyes dimmed. "That is true, Draco. A Creature is never supposed to have a child with anyone other than their Consort."

"But Draco is Harry's Chosen-Consort." Sirius pointed out, slightly confused. He'd never understood the whole Creature-Consort-Bonding thing. "I mean, they've already announced their intentions to Bond and they've got Bonding rings and everything, so why does it matter?"

"Because until the moment the rings weave us together, Draco doesn't belong to me. No Creature or Wizard can touch him because I've publically claimed him, but he isn't _mine_ yet." Harry rested a hand on his stomach protectively. "And until he's my Consort, our baby will be considered an abomination by Creatures. Voldemort could convince them to attack simply by telling them that I've broken Creature bylaws and that me and the baby need to be destroyed."

Draco placed his hand over Harry's on his stomach. "We'll Bond over Christmas Break." He stated firmly. "That will give us enough time to fill out the paperwork, prepare for the Ceremony, and plan a Gathering for every Creature we can notify to formally present me as Harry's Consort and announce his pregnancy. It will also be soon enough that we won't need Glamours to hide the baby yet."

Albus nodded, in full agreement. "We can plan the Gathering for the day after Christmas. Harry, Draco; the two of you will Bond the 23rd of December. Draco, I trust you can handle the details of that. I shall have Fleur meet with Narcissa to organize the Gathering."

And just like that, it was agreed. Poppy swore an Unbreakable Vow to tell no one of Harry's pregnancy. Harry hadn't felt it was necessary but the Mediwitch had volunteered, saying it would be one less thing for Harry stress over – even unconsciously. She told both men she wanted to see them once a week to check on the babies’ growth and to monitor their weight. She informed them that nausea was common and to let her know if it became bothersome as she had some remedies. She also advised both Harry and Severus to be cautious around any potentially volatile potions, as well as telling Harry he’d need to be careful during any practical Defense classes since the baby could be harmed by stray spells. This gave Harry an idea.

“Albus, don’t you think it would be safer if I was simply behind a strong shield charm during practical Defense classes?” He asked, knowing what the response would be.

“Of course, Harry, but then the DADA professor would have to be informed of your condition.” Albus said. “Since we only have a temporary teacher right now, I don’t feel telling Professor Terrance would be the best idea. We don’t know how long she’ll be with us and can’t be positive about her loyalties.”

Harry smiled, pleased he’d correctly anticipated what Albus would say. “Yes, but since Sirius is back and cleared of all charges I think it’s time we assigned a _permanent_ DA teacher.”

“Pup, I’m hardly qualified to teach DADA.” Sirius protested swiftly. “I appreciate the thought, though.”

Harry kept his eyes locked on the Headmaster’s. “He’s qualified to cover the class a few days a month, correct?”

Albus laughed, eyes twinkling brightly. “He certainly is, Harry! And Remus can be trusted to keep your pregnancy a secret, so no worries there!” He beamed at Sirius and Severus. “What do you say, gentlemen? Will you be willing to cover Professor Lupin’s classes during the full moon, Sirius?”

“Lupin is not safe!” Severus protested, ignoring the dark look Sirius shot him. “And I cannot brew him the Wolfsbane Potion while pregnant! It is too dangerous, Albus!”

“Draco can brew it.” Harry said smoothly. “He’s more than skilled enough to handle it. And Remus can Floo to Grimmauld Place during his transformations as an added precaution. He’s been staying there during them anyway to keep Tonks safe, what with her being pregnant and all.” Harry’s voice was firm. “It will be completely safe and solves several problems at once. I don’t see any issues with it at all.”

Albus nodded. “You’re absolutely right, Harry. This is the perfect solution and your suggestions will ensure that no one is in any danger.” He smiled at Harry. “Now, the only other thing to decide is which two friends you’ll be telling about your pregnancy, Harry.”

When everyone looked confused, the Headmaster patiently explained. “Young Draco cannot possibly be with you at all times, Harry. It would be wise to choose two people to help protect you – in and out of classes – so nothing happens. Severus will have Sirius with him, unless Sirius is teaching, in which case I would like Draco to stay with him.”

“Me?” Draco was stunned. “Why me?”

“Because you are the only student capable of both teaching Potions when Severus cannot and of protecting Severus and the twins should something happen.” Albus said softly. “Because of this, you will occasionally need to be away from Harry. So you to need to choose two people you feel can be trusted not to say anything, who you feel can throw up shields strong enough to protect Harry, and who can do so fast enough in the event of an emergency or an attack or an accidental stray spell.”

Without hesitation Harry answered. “Ginny and Blaise.” When everyone – including Draco – looked at him in surprise, he flushed darkly and explained. “Ginny proved her power, speed, and quick-thinking in her fourth year during the DA lessons and the Ministry battle. Blaise is cunning, nearly as well-trained as Draco, and knows when to run and when to stay and fight. And I trust them both.”

“He’s right.” Draco confirmed, his words slow as though he was weighing them carefully. “I’d have said Ginny myself as I’ve been on the receiving end of her wand a time or two myself. Blaise…everything Harry said is true, though I was actually going to suggest Luna. She’s powerful, smart, doesn’t panic, and everyone assumes she’s harmless which just makes her more dangerous. Plus she can be trusted.”

“All three, then.” Albus decided with a nod, his eyes twinkling once more. “That way they can take turns and it won’t look as suspicious. I’ll have Minerva gather them up and we’ll meet in my office in an hour.”

He turned to walk away, then stopped and added with a cheerful smile. “Oh and congratulations my dear boys! You’ll all make splendid parents.”

~*~*~*~*~*~

Harry sat nervously, sideways, on Draco’s lap; his wings were over one arm of the squashy armchair and his feet were over the other. He’d have been more nervous but Severus was curled up against Sirius’s side on the loveseat next to them. Remus was sitting in the chair on Harry’s left after having tearfully hugged Sirius and thanking Harry for returning his best friend. Albus sat at his desk while Minerva, Flitwick, Sprout, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, and Kingsley stood around the office, uncertain what was going on. Everyone had happily – and tearfully – welcomed Sirius back to the world of the living. Just then the Floo flared to life and Narcissa stepped out. After tearfully exclaiming over Sirius being alive and back with Severus and warmly greeting Draco, Harry, Bill, Fleur, Tonks, and Remus, she sat down delicately on the arm of Remus’s chair, a puzzled look on her face.

Just then there was a knock on the door and Albus nodded. “Come in!” He called, and then said to the room. “This is the last of those coming today, so we’ll begin shortly.”

Blaise stepped in first, politely greeting those in the room that he knew and smiling vaguely at those he didn’t. Luna followed him in and her eyes went to Sirius immediately. “Hello. Lovely to see you again.” She said in her dreamy way. “Was it terribly frightening behind the Veil?”

“Luna, not the time.” Blaise chided softly and the blonde girl simply nodded and gave Blaise an adoring look.

Ginny stepped in last and practically flew across the room, hugging Sirius tightly despite Severus being wrapped around him. “I thought that was you last night!” She exclaimed, happily kissing his cheek. “You’ve been missed!”

Sirius chuckled softly and ruffled her hair affectionately. “I missed you too, Gin.” He replied, softly explaining to Severus as Ginny greeted the others in the room. “She reminds me of Lily. We’re nearly as close and Harry and I are.” Severus simply nodded and snuggled closer. He could see the resemblance as well and it was more than just her looks – it was her power, her intelligence, her gentle but protective nature, and her exuberance for live.

Albus cleared his throat softly and everyone fell silent. “There are several reasons for today’s meeting. The first is, of course, the safe return of Sirius.” There were several happy little cheers before Albus could continue. “This led to the second reason for our meeting. Severus Snape, who has been Sirius’s partner for years, will no longer be a spy. He will not return to Voldemort’s side again.”

“Why?” It was Tonks who broke the silence; she was pacing with one hand on the small of her back and the other rubbing circles over her growing belly while Remus’s eyes tracked her movements. “We _need_ Severus there! He’s the only Inner Circle spy we have!”

“Because,” Severus answered softly, his head still resting on Sirius’s shoulder, both their hands resting protectively on his stomach. “I am, as of last night, carrying twins. I will not risk them.”

“Oh Severus, darling, really?” Narcissa was glowing with happiness as she beamed at them. “Oh! I’m so happy for you two!”

The room exploded with congratulations and, though happy for Harry and Draco’s godfathers, Blaise, Luna, and Ginny didn’t really understand why _they_ were there. Suddenly Narcissa spoke again. “Perhaps…perhaps I can discreetly contact Lucius. If you need an Inner Circle spy…” She trailed off at the startled looks on everyone’s faces. “The man has his faults, but he loves his son and he cares greatly for Severus. Perhaps the two things together can sway him. And if not, then at least we’ve tried, right?”

Albus nodded. “If you feel it is safe to try, then please. Any assistance is appreciated, Narcissa.” Then he turned to face Remus. “Would you like to rejoin our staff?”

Remus looked stunned. “But…how?” His eyes flew to Sirius and back to Albus. “Siri would cover during the full moon?”

 

“And of course you’ll stay at my house during that time.” Sirius added. “For safety reasons.”

Albus was twinkling happily at the werewolf. “And Tonks shall of course be welcome at the school for so long as you are on staff. In her condition she should be near her husband.”

Draco spoke then, for the first time other than to greet people. “I’ll be brewing you the Wolfsbane Potion as well, since Sev can’t in his condition.” When Remus looked wary, Draco hastened to reassure him. “I’m perfectly capable and will in fact be helping Sev teach during classes with volatile potions that could harm the babies, as well as guarding him from accidents and attacks while Sirius is teaching your classes.”

Remus smiled then, looking grateful. “Then I accept, happily. And thank you all.” He looked at Sirius and Draco and Albus, as well as Harry, knowing somehow that the young man had had a hand in this. Tonks was also smiling happily – she knew Remus had loved teaching and Hogwarts was a safe place for her and the baby.

“And this brings me to my last reasons for this meeting.” Albus said. Harry caught his eye and Albus nodded. “I’ll let Harry explain.”

“Thank you, Albus.” Harry got to his feet and smiled nervously. “As Draco said, he’ll be helping Sev’rus teach as well as helping to protect him when Sirius is teaching.” Everyone nodded, so Harry continued. “That’s why Blaise, Ginny, and Luna are here.”

He turned and smiled weakly at them. “Draco and I chose you three to protect _me_ when Draco has to be away, because…” He closed his eyes, took a shuddering breath, and said in a voice that trembled slightly. “Because I’m pregnant, too.” He met Remus’s wide eyes. “So during practical classes, I’ll need to be behind a discreet Shield Charm.”

“Oh!” Narcissa rushed over to hug Harry, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. “Oh, Harry, dear…oh!”

Harry hugged her back, tears filling his eyes as well. “I know, right, Mum?” He said, his voice trembling – the word slipped out without him meaning it to and he froze. “I…er…”

Sniffling, Narcissa pulled back and gave him a watery smile. “It’s fine, Harry. I don’t mind you calling me that.” She kissed his forehead in a tender gesture and touched his belly lightly. “You’ve got my grandbaby in there…oh, Lucius will _have_ to come around now! This child is the next Malfoy heir!”

“No one outside this room can know until after Christmas.” Draco stated firmly before Albus had the chance. “Harry and I are Bonding on December 23rd and will have a Creature Gathering to present me as Consort and announce Harry’s pregnancy on the 26th. It’s not safe until after we Bond. If the Dark Lord found out…”

“Oh, it would be called an abomination!” Fleur exclaimed, her hands flying up to press to her cheeks in worry. “Oh no, no, no…that simply would not do! You are right. No one can know until you Bond.” Fleur smiled bravely through her fears. “Bill, you shall help Draco to plan the Bonding Ceremony and Mrs. Malfoy and I shall plan the Gathering! I still have the list from Bill’s Consort introduction, so it will be simple enough, oui?”

“Absolutely.” Narcissa said firmly with a smile. “And please, call me Cissy, alright?”

Fleur nodded with a smile of her own and Harry turned to face his still-silent friends. “I…we trust you three to keep me and the baby safe. We know you’re powerful enough to shield us.” He protectively covered his stomach with his hands. “And that you’re fast enough to throw one up in the event of an attack or accident or stray spell or whatever. But no one else can know. Not Ron, or your parents Ginny, or Pansy or Neville or _anyone_ outside this room and Madame Pomfrey. Our lives depend on it.”

Suddenly Blaise started laughing. He looked at Draco, almost doubled over in his mirth. “Pan is gonna be _so_ pissed you aren’t telling her when she eventually finds out! She’s gonna dye your hair pink or something while you sleep!”

“Yes, well, Harry’s the one who chose you.” Draco answered in a snotty voice. “Or you wouldn’t know either. I chose Luna and we agreed on Ginny.” Then he stuck his tongue out at Blaise to soften the blow.

“Prat!” Blaise exclaimed, then crossed his arms over his chest and said haughtily. “Fine. _Harry_ is my new best friend. And when Pan finds out, you’ll be stuck with Ron as your best friend!”

Draco pretended to look horrified; several adults were snickering at the teens, who were obviously trying to help soothe Harry’s nerves and Harry said. “Don’t worry; we won’t make the _formal_ announcement until the Gathering, but we’ll tell the others on Christmas Eve since we’ll be Bonded already.” He winked at Blaise and added. “I’ll just tell Pansy that learning about the baby is part of her Christmas present and she’ll forgive us in a heartbeat.”

With the tension thus broken everyone began to discuss the practicalities of keeping Harry, Severus, and their unborn babies as safe as possible. Before everyone left, congratulations were offered to both the couples and both Harry and Severus (as well as Draco, Narcissa, and Sirius) were allowed to touch Tonks’s ever-growing belly and feel the baby kick against their hands. Severus and Harry shared looks and Tonks noticed – these two men wanted desperately to feel their own babies kick and move and swell their bellies as they grew. With an inward snicker as she left with Remus to pack their things to move into Hogwarts, she mentally pictured Harry groaning as the baby pressed on his bladder and Severus retching the way she had every day for nearly two months. Poor boys…they had no idea what they were in for!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, our men are pregnant! And twins for Siri and Sev, which will be lovely, don’t you think? I hope everyone is happy with this result and I apologize for taking so long to get this typed and posted; RL sucks. I hope you enjoyed the silliness of Draco and Sirius teasing about the naming of the children. Also, just a few more chapters until the Bond! I’m _very_ excited about it. Please let me know what you thought of the chapter! 
> 
> **ADDENDUM** : This is the last chapter I've got typed, so I'm going to start posting the next WIP fic of mine! I've got 13 total, so keep a weather-eye out for them!
> 
> ~ Lady S.


End file.
